The Heat
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: A continuation of the Mated Bond Series based on their lives after leaving Mystic Falls for the final time, adpating to the changes brought on by the spell in Blood Fever. Warnings for blood letting, anal sex, incest, etc M/M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

Thanks for all the support and lovely messages. It seems no sooner have I given an end to Blood Fever, than I have new ideas coming in. It seems I just can't let these two go. Gosh darn! I always set out to write a beginning, middle and end and I felt like the ending was good. I guess it's just that I see this story as being one that could continue indefinitely if I wanted, but didn't want the story to run out of steam and wither away so I wanted to give it it's proper end with potential for more maybe.

It'll be my naughty pleasure now and then so might not do very regular updates. We'll see ;-)

The Heat

Chapter 1

Stefan stirred as he heard Vida moan unhappily. He grunted and turned onto his side. She moaned again and kicked her arms and legs, desperately wanting to be attended. He grunted again and sighed.

_Damon, can you get the baby?_

He channelled and relaxed once more. She continued to fuss and began to gurn and he opened his eyes to see an empty side of the bed next to him. He sat up and rubbed his face disorientated as usual. They'd been staying in their temporary home in the woods with the wolves for over a week now and every morning had Stefan awoken confused as to their whereabouts.

Vida began to cry and he got out of bed and cross over to Damon's side, lifting her up and out of the bassinet that she was quickly out-growing. As soon as he had her in his arms and patting her back she calmed. She lay her head on his shoulder, drooling onto his vest.

"That's my angel." He mumbled and kissed her head as he bounced her. "Where'd daddy disappear to huh?"

He left the bedroom and went into the lounge-like den. Still no sign of Damon. He yawned and lay lady impossible down on her play mat, spinning some of the mobile hanging above it for her, to keep her entertained while he started a fire in the hearth. She squealed in delight and kicked her legs as the small rocket ships on the mobile danced around for her. He chuckled, watching her stare up in wonder.

It wasn't so bad being here. When they'd first arrived at the camp, the wolves had offered them a tent to stay in – why this pack were obsessed with living like hobo's he couldn't understand but Damon wasn't one for roughing it and had downright scoffed. He smiled to himself at that memory. Damon with all of his pricey shirts and expensive jeans, sleeping on the ground? No. Over his mostly dead body.

Nisha had been welcoming and excited that they'd decided to stay with them for a while and the rest of the pack – although some of the men nervous at their connection to Klaus, appreciated that they wanted to understand more about their wolf side. It demonstrated that he and Damon acknowledged and respected the fact that being a wolf was a lot more than changing with the moon.

Thankfully one of the wolves' relatives owned some land and it housed an old boy scout's camp, complete with wooden lodges. They hadn't been used for years but they all made quick work of restoring them to make their stay more comfortable.

Vida gurgled and squealed and Stefan blinked out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. She was looking towards him and smiling.

"What you up to huh?" He cooed and she smiled wider and stuck her fingers into her mouth. "I know that expression."

He crawled over to her and she giggled.

"What did you break?" He raised an eyebrow as he chuckled and she kicked her legs excitedly, her eyes wide and innocent.

He looked at the mobile, studying it. This was her new thing. She was getting stronger. She'd started to pull at things now, his hair, Damon's collar and items she wanted to store away. It was bizarre but they kept finding things that didn't belong to her. It was like she was foraging.

"What did you do?" He cooed and she gave a cough. "Did you eat something?" He frowned a little concerned and lifted her up as she coughed again.

He tried to look into her mouth but she squirmed unhappily.

"Let me see." He put his finger in her mouth and she gurned. "Jesus Vida."

He looked at the mobile again and noticed a small plastic star was missing and he placed her to his shoulder again and rubbed her back.

"You're lucky you're not human lady." He sighed and she continued to cough. "Come on."

He stood up and went outside to look out for Damon. The other wolves always seemed to be doing something, building things in the camp. It was nice actually, to know that there was always someone around. Nisha came up to their porch cooing at Vida and he sighed in relief.

"She swallowed something. Plastic I think." He said and Nisha gave a small frown. "What should I do?"

"She seems ok though." Nisha took her from him and checked her. "It'll pass through her system if it's not too big."

"She doesn't pass anything though. Same as us." He folded his arms and Nisha blinked at him surprised.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then we better get it out. Ok angel?" She whispered and Vida coughed.

They moved inside and went back into the bedroom to lie Vida on her changing mat. She complained and tried to move onto her side and Nisha quickly spun her back onto her back as she undressed her. Vida kicked and began to cry as Stefan stood and tried to soothe her.

"What's going on?" Damon entered the room, dirty and sweaty and Stefan frowned at him in surprise before motioning him forward.

"She swallowed some plastic. Damn mobile. We need to get her something higher that she can't grab."

"She what?!" Damon panicked and Nisha gave a small chuckle.

"Relax daddies, babies put things in their mouths, but you do have to keep more of an eye on her now. Before you know it she'll be walking and pulling at everything."

Damon paled in worry.

"How do we get it out?" Stefan asked and she sat Vida up and onto her forearm as she used her fingers to push upwards on her breastbone.

Vida began to wail and Nisha bit her lip in concentration as she turned her over and patted Vida's back.

"Why isn't it working?" Damon pulled at his hair as Vida continued to cry, her face red.

Nisha gave her a sharp hit on her back, which had Damon flinching to move and take Vida from her, when Vida coughed and vomited. Stefan exhaled in relief when he saw the little pink plastic star sitting on the changing mat. Vida on the other hand, wasn't so relieved. She screamed and wailed at the trauma and Nisha lifted a bib from the drawer and cleaned her face.

Damon took her from her and left the room, whispering to her.

"Thanks." Stefan squeezed Nisha's arm and she cleaned her hands with a baby wipe.

"She's doing things that babies twice her age do Stefan. You're not going to be able to take your eyes off of her anymore."

He nodded, annoyed with himself.

"It's every first time parent's nightmare but you'll adapt." She smiled. "Time to baby proof I think."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is it normal to have such quick development? I mean, she's growing a little faster but she seems to be more switched on."

"In cubs you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Not really. It must be her vampire aspects. Cubs grow at a normal human rate of development, even when conceived in the main heat."

"Right." He nodded to himself.

"Speaking of which, are you ready for today?"

"I think so." He swallowed nervously.

"Don't worry. You can stop at any time, remember that."

"I'm not sure how Damon will do." He confessed.

"I can hear you!" Damon chimed sarcastically from the other room and Stefan blushed.

"Control takes time and a lot of practise." She chuckled and rubbed his arm. "Don't worry and don't fight what's natural. If you want to have intercourse, then do. "

"I want us to be able to abstain if we have to." He shook his head. "For Vida."

"_We_ are here Stefan. She'll be fine."

"I know but, when we leave you won't be there to feed her and look after her if I'm…if we're….I need to be able to take care of her through a heat too." He struggled and she gave a sigh and nodded.

"Just, don't beat yourself up too much. A heat is for the purpose of connecting physically."

"You think we can't do it?" He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Sometimes you can't control everything is all I'm saying. Don't punish yourselves needlessly. We will start slow today with some meditation and drinking of the tea."

"No touching?"

"If you want to, yes. We can do some practise with your trigger." She nodded and he gave a tight smile.

It was so embarrassing talking about such intimate matters but she was the only one who could help him. She gave him a wink and took her leave.

He exhaled and went through to the lounge. Damon was talking softly to Vida as she sniffled against his chest and played with his fingers. He lay his lips against her forehead and rocked them both on the rocking chair.

"She ok?" Stefan asked and Damon gave a nod.

_Guilt._

Stefan channelled as he looked at her little tear stained face.

_It's not your fault little blood machine. I should have been here._

"You can't be here all the time and I should have been watching her." Stefan sat down defeated and looking at her play mat.

"She's a Salvatore Stefan, she's made of steel, plus she learning. Now, she knows not to swallow pink stars. Don't you princess?" He tilted her back into the crook of his arm and she looked up at him with a petted lip. "Don't put plastic in your mouth, only yummy necks."

Stefan watched as Damon rocked her comfortingly.

"You're filthy. What've you been doing?"

"We're not spending your heat in a tent Stefan." Damon looked at him pointedly. "I'm building something else."

"What?" Stefan frowned in surprise.

"If we can't control ourselves then I want Vida here in her own bed, surrounded by things she recognises here, not lying in a bassinet beside us while we roll around on the ground."

Stefan clenched his jaw at the horror of that thought.

"No." He agreed. "You're building something?"

"Just a small place, just for us when you're ready."

Stefan smiled warmly.

_Love._

_Love._

Damon smiled back and Vida gurned as her eyes changed in hunger.

_I'm covered in mud and coal._

Damon stood up and handed her to Stefan to feed, while he went to shower and Stefan smiled down at her. She clutched at his vest with her hands and pulled, looking up at him. She lay her face against his chest and licked there through the fabric.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "Where are you going?"

She continued to lick and try to suckle there and he tensed for a bite. She was right over his nipple and it'd hurt like hell if she bit there. He frowned as she latched her lips around it over the fabric.

"Hey, come on." He cooed and detached her, lifting her up to his neck and she bit down and began to drink.

He rubbed the wet patch on his chest, feeling his nipple itch underneath. She never drank from there. She had fed from his pec muscle when she'd first been born, probably due to confusion. After all, that's what nipples were for, for giving milk to a baby. Of course he had none to give. He patted her gently, careful not to pat too hard, given the fact that she'd just been given the Heimlich manoeuvre by Nisha. She drank for a lot longer than normal and he sighed relaxed. He was glad. She'd sensed all of the change and emotions lately and she hadn't been feeding as well as normal.

He closed his eyes as she continued, holding onto a strand of his hair with one of her fists. He must have dosed off for a few minutes as he awoke with a start when Damon walked back through, fully dressed and smelling glorious. He sat up a little and realised that Vida was dosing also, with her face against his neck.

"You ok?" Damon smirked and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." He stood up and lay Vida into the bassinet Damon lay at his feet.

She slept on as they tucked her in.

"You want to have a shower first?" Damon rubbed their noses together.

"Do I smell bad?" Stefan chuckled and kissed him smiling.

"Never. It just might make it harder not to jump you when you smell as Stefan-y." Damon mumbled as he kissed his throat.

"That's the point though. We have to be able not to jump each other." Stefan sighed at Damon's soft touches.

"Hmmmn." Damon scented his neck and inhaled the roses.

"Come on." Stefan urged and they broke apart and lifted the bassinet.

Today Constance was looking after Vida while they had their tantric session with Nisha. Damon was a little stiff when handing Vida over. He still didn't like Constance very much owing to her Toby-stealing behaviour. Still, she was heavily pregnant and emitting comforting hormones to Vida. Vida felt safe around her and had bonded.

They walked to Nisha's lodge and tapped on the door. She opened it welcoming them in. The smell of incense hit their nostrils immediately but it was pleasant, so they found themselves breathing the scent in deeply.

"The incense will help you focus when you're meditating." Nisha sat and ushered them into a small room where she'd lain rugs and candles around.

Damon gulped when he saw how romantic the room had been made up. It felt strange to be expected to be open about sex with a stranger here. Stefan felt Damon's discomfort and squeezed his hand.

"What do we do?" Stefan asked and she smiled and gestured for them to sit down.

"I'll bring some tea."

"Tea?" Damon snorted and Stefan hit his arm.

"The tea to stop me from getting pregnant." Stefan huffed at him and Damon nodded grumpily. "I know you don't see the point in this but I want to try it."

"Whatever you want Stefan." Damon gave a weak smile and they sat down together in silence.

Nisha came back and handed them each a cup. Damon frowned in confusion as to why he was having to drink this.

"It's good for you to share everything. It'll help keep you connected throughout this experience. After all, both of you are involved in preventing another baby." She advised and Damon nodded.

They both drank a sip and swallowed hard. The taste wasn't great but just about palatable.

"Now, I want you to relax, close your eyes and breathe." She instructed. "You can lie down if you want to."

And so it began. Despite Damon's discomfort with the whole scenario, he found himself lying down and relaxing completely to the gentle sound of her voice guiding them into meditation. He'd never meditated before and was surprised at how rejuvenated he was feeling.

"Now create a place in your mind where you can return to your human brain, your higher brain. This is the place you will come when you feel the heat trying to fog your minds." She said gently.

Damon frowned a little, trying to picture somewhere. It was difficult when you weren't sure what you wanted to visualise.

"It can be somewhere you've felt safe before or somewhere you felt at your most rational." She said.

Damon flickered through his mind, trying to think. Somewhere, sometime when he felt rational? That was a joke. He was tempted to chuckle but he could feel how deeply Stefan was into his trance and he didn't want to disrupt that. He exhaled and tried to concentrate.

"Think of a time when you felt absolute clarity." Nisha soothed.

Then he had it. There was no clearer time in his life than the moment he realised that he couldn't live without Stefan. They'd been through a lot, but the moment he knew he couldn't live without him, had been when he'd woken up sad and drunk in their Chicago apartment alone after Stefan had left him. Yes, that was the moment. Not only was the memory vivid, it was motivated with the reminder of how important Stefan was and this was for Stefan. All of this.

"That's right. You've got it." She soothed. "Whenever your heat comes, you'll know that you can come back to this place and you will be able to think clearly."

Damon didn't remember much from after that. He'd felt so relaxed he actually dozed until Stefan nuzzled him. He hummed and opened his eyes.

_Time to go to bed._

Stefan's eyes were large with intention and Damon sat up and followed him robotically. Nisha didn't speak, so as not to bring them too sharply out of their meditation stupor. They walked back to their cabin, Stefan practically dragging him in and closing the door with a clunk as it locked.

_Bed._

Stefan channelled and Damon removed his clothes and climbed into their bed. Stefan took a few deep breaths and disrobed too, climbing slowly. They began to kiss slowly and gently as they settled around each other.

"No sex." Stefan mumbled in between kisses and Damon nodded. "Just touch me."

It was strange to get to touch Stefan and scent him but not to penetrate. Every cell of his body wanted to, but Stefan wanted to know they could control themselves and that this intimacy would be enough. Come his heat, they'd get stuck together for hours on end again and they couldn't have that with Vida in her crib in the next room.

They sighed into each others' mouths, focusing on staying in the place they'd created to stay human. It was a challenge though as they both grew hard and needy. Stefan began to gyrate under him, shivering as Damon sucked at his throat and slid his hands over his body gently. Damon moved down onto his chest and took his nipple into his mouth and Stefan let out a moan of pleasure and began to leak from his entrance.

_This has to be enough, it has to be enough…_

Stefan ranted in his head, trying to shake the urge to open his legs wide in invitation and Damon rocked against him, humming at the scent of the fluid. He continued to tease Stefan's nipples, delighting in the taste of the swollen tissue there and Stefan began to pant and squirm.

"God!" Stefan mewled as Damon changed over to the other nipple now, dragging his hair across Stefan's smooth milky skin as he did so.

Stefan rocked his hips upwards and pulled the hair at the back of Damon's head slightly, just enough to make Damon inhale.

"God I want you." Stefan struggled unhappily. "I want you so badly."

Damon licked over his nipple one last time and raised his head to look at him.

"It's ok." Damon soothed and Stefan squeezed his eyes tight. "I'd be worried if this didn't make you feel this way Stefan. It's natural."

Stefan gave a nod but Damon could see that he was struggling. Quite frankly the notion that Stefan believed they could get through a heat without any penetrative sex was wishful thinking in Damon's opinion. He didn't believe for a second that they could, but he had to be supportive and try to at least.

"Want me to stop?" Damon whispered and Stefan grunted and opened his eyes again.

"Can you use your fingers?" Stefan swallowed and Damon grinned at him in the affirmative.

Fingers were safe, as long as he could control himself and not push his manhood in afterwards. He kissed his way down over Stefan's muscular abs, sniffing at the abdomen.

"Is it working?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, you're not fertile right now." Damon smiled at him reassuringly.

Stefan relaxed with an exhale. His trigger was working. Thank god. Damon kissed his stomach and inserted his fingers gently inside of him. Stefan opened his mouth and exhaled at the relief. His entrance pulsed. As Damon moved his fingers in and out to caress his insides, he licked around Stefan's inner thighs – now saturated in his fluid. Stefan began to gyrate in enjoyment and whimper as Damon twisted and bent his fingers inside.

_Don't think little blood machine, just feel it. Relax. I won't cum in you._

Damon's reassurance aided Stefan's orgasm and he climaxed onto his stomach breathlessly. Damon slowed his fingers and scented his emptied manhood, cleaning him and making small gentle bites of ownership. Stefan lay his arms behind his head and sighed. Damon continued to kiss his body and stroke his skin gently.

Stefan opened his eyes and looked at him, reaching for him to pull him forward, back up to his face again. Damon draped himself over him and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you." Stefan whispered and Damon kissed his brow and forehead. "You're turn."

He reached his hand between their bodies, feeling Damon's erection still leaking. He took him in hand and began to squeeze and juice him. Damon rested his face in at Stefan's neck and exhaled, gyrating as Stefan worked him.

_My beautiful mate. My black haired one, who wants to cum in me so bad but won't, just for me._

Stefan channelled as he increased his effort and Damon began to pant and moan into his neck.

_Stefan… _

_Let me take care of you._

Stefan urged Damon to sit back and Damon did so with a grunt of confusion. Stefan scooched down a little and licked his lips and Damon frowned in confusion.

"Fill me up." Stefan grinned and opened his mother teasingly.

Damon exhaled a laugh of delight and hovered above him, lowering his manhood into Stefan's mouth gently. At this angle it would be hard not to fuck Stefan's mouth to deep as he was below but Stefan knew and had initiated it. Stefan tilted his throat and took him deep, looking at him throughout and Damon lost his mind at how carnal it was. He moved as though he was taking him and Stefan hummed and swallowed him over and over until Damon emptied his seed down his throat. He leaned forward to steady himself and held the headboard of the bed for support as he breathed.

Stefan slipped him out of his mouth and flexed his jaw, sliding his hands up Damon's thighs to his bottom and squeezing there.

When the heat came, Stefan wanted to avoid penetrative sex. If they could still have this though, it'd be absolutely fine. Damon nodded to himself and lay down beside him sleepily. They curled in towards each other and had a snooze.

Damon awoke to Vida channelling their faces to him and he sat up in surprise. He looked to the space where her bassinet stood and remembered she wasn't here. She was with Constance. He yawned and kissed Stefan's shoulder to rouse him.

"Lady impossible wants us." He nuzzled his neck and Stefan hummed.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked sleepily.

"She must be hungry. She channelled."

"She did?" Stefan sat up in surprise and Damon nodded.

"Guess that's another plus. Even if we do get a little intoxicated with each other, we'll feel her and we'll remember." Damon smiled and Stefan gave a reserved nod.

"Let's go."

Constance was polite and civil when they arrived and squeezed Stefan's shoulder comfortingly.

"She's been great. Slept most of the day."

"Really?" Stefan asked in surprise. "She's normally really active."

"Maybe it's my scent." Constance shrugged as Damon raised an eyebrow and took Vida's bassinet from her.

"Thanks." Stefan said appreciatively and they left to return to their own lodge.

Vida was well and truly awake now and she squealed and wanted to play when they took her out and held her. They lay her on the floor on her mat – while Damon cranked up the mobile height to avoid her being able to grab at it. They both sat with her, cooing and tickling her and she soaked up the attention from both of them and drooled, moving her arms and legs and panting in excitement.

A few hours went past and they tried every toy and game to satisfy her and tire her out but she seemed overly exuberant and demanding. Stefan cracked his neck tiredly and sighed. Damon leaned over and kissed his neck, biting playfully and Vida clapped her hands and giggled.

"Have a nap. I got her." Damon suggested and Stefan nodded gratefully.

He scratched his chest, feeling his nipples itch slightly and leaned down to place a kiss on her head. She gurled and looked up at him.

He stood up, stretching and went into their bedroom, scratching his chest and discarding his vest. Keeping up with Vida was getting a little more tiring, but then again, his heat was coming soon and perhaps that was why he was tiring too. His scent must be increasing as Damon had sucked and licked at his skin for a lot longer than normal today. He'd almost climaxed on himself through the ministration on his nipples alone. Perhaps they were more sensitive because of the heat? Hell, Nisha advised that most of his body felt more alive to sensation. He remembered a little of that from the spell heat but some of his memory of it was starting to cloud now.

He remembered feeling so hot he wanted to pull his skin off and the torturous feeling of needing to be filled – a feeling he wasn't looking forward to repeating. Still, as Damon kept reminding him, this heat would be different. They wouldn't revert to being animals and they'd be together from the start. If they could continue like they had today, he'd be satisfied with that and they'd still be able to look after their baby without help from the others. That was more important than anything else in his mind. The only time Damon would get stuck inside of him would be during a heat. If they could get through the heat without Damon being inside of him and being stuck, then after the heat Damon could have him all he wanted.

Damon didn't understand his worries. He seemed to feel that the trigger solved all of their problems but it didn't. Yes, thankfully now Stefan could control his abilities to conceive, which was incredible, but it didn't mean they could control anything else and he wanted control. Control was something he'd always struggled not to have in any given situation.

He lay down on top of the bed covers and relaxed, closing his eyes. When Vida was older, it'd be easier. She could go and stay with Anne and Michael and they could have a penetration heat, but not now. Not till she was walking and talking and not as much of a handful.

Not till then.


	2. Chapter 2

:-p

Xxx

Chapter 2 TH

Stefan didn't sleep much during his nap. His skin itched and he scratched and grunted throughout. Damon eventually managed to feed Vida and put her down for the night in her bassinet beside them and climbed into bed with him, spooning him. After that, Stefan slept soundly.

They spent the next few days in meditative training with Nisha again, discussing the results of having sex afterwards, each time. They'd managed not to have penetrative sex on all occasions – aside from using Damon's fingers and they'd both began to feel like they could really do this.

The fifth day, Stefan felt a little more agitated and Nisha pulled him aside as they moved to leave for their afternoon 'practise'.

"Stefan, you're close. It won't be long now." She advised and he swallowed nervously. "Don't be afraid, although this is new to you, remember that it is a natural process. It keeps your body healthy."

"The small part of it that's alive." He grunted, grumpily and she nodded.

"One day, this is all going to seem like nothing. Once you get used to heats, they are wonderful and intimate. You'll wonder why you panicked so much."

"I hope so." He gave a small smile and scratched his chest, frowning.

"Your skin is tingling?" She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "That's normal early onset."

"I thought it might be." He sighed.

"Go, be with your mate." She smiled and he followed Damon out of her hut.

Damon held him around his back and kissed his shoulder.

"I thought we could try something different." Damon said and Stefan grunted and awaited his suggestion moodily. "What?" Damon chuckled in surprise and Stefan shook his head.

"Nothing."

Damon frowned and kept silent until they were safely in their lodge, before turning to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Stefan pulled at his clothes and felt relief at being naked.

"We don't have to do anything today."

"No I want to. It's coming. Any day now." Stefan paled.

"Then I have a good idea for practise." Damon smiled reassuringly and began to remove his own clothes. "You've almost been surrendering to some horrible fate lately. As if this heat is going to be a punishment or something."

"I'd call having your will ripped from you punishment, wouldn't you?" Stefan huffed and lay down in their bed waiting.

_Pain._

Damon channelled and Stefan grunted.

"Is that how you really feel about this?" Damon asked stunned and Stefan sighed.

"I don't know."

"The idea of having wild, fantastic sex with me for a few days is a punishment?" Damon asked incredulously and Stefan paled.

"I don't mean it like that."

Damon shook his head and turned away from him abruptly.

"So what does that make _me_ in this scenario then?" He mumbled and looked back at him sharply. "Some kind of rapist?"

Stefan's mouth fell open in horror and he tried to pull him into an embrace.

"You remember how much I said I hated your empathy?" Damon hissed and pulled away from him, buttoning his clothes back up as Stefan's heart sank. "Well I'd give my damn arm for it now!"

Damon was angry, mad. Stefan opened his mouth to respond when he stormed out of the lodge and left him speechless. He sat down, shaking with adrenaline. His brain rolled over and over with thoughts. He hadn't considered Damon in the heat much, partially due to the fact that it was Stefan's body that would be consumed by it. Still, Klaus had said that apart, Damon would have a mania. He never did explain what that meant and why. These were the questions they should have been asking but hadn't because they'd been so focussed on fertility and restraint.

His body was blocking his brain. He always noticed when others were in pain. It was who he was. He hated the thought of people suffering and yet he'd missed it because Damon was a good actor and hadn't mentioned having any concerns other than the ones they both shared.

This wasn't good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon stormed away from the lodge seething and wanting to seriously injure someone or some thing. A few of the wolves cleared out of his path as he walked through the middle of their new building project. It looked like they were planning to build some more lodges and stay here a while. At least some sense had come from their stay with them.

He moved to the spot where he was trying to build a heat lodge and surveyed it. He had the blood of a builder running through his veins but it didn't mean he knew how to build. He figured it couldn't be that hard, considering. He shook his head as he looked at his effort. It wasn't exactly attractive – a rickety hut with a roof that kept sloping for some reason. He sighed, his heart heavy and sat down on a fallen log. He kept failing. He'd been so busy messing around in the dirt earlier, he'd left Stefan to keep an eye on Vida alone and she was too fast and too smart to leave alone for a second. He'd become more and more aware of her increasing intelligence over the past week and she was beginning to be able to move two or three notches lesser than vamp speed. Stefan wouldn't have seen it coming.

Stefan was so afraid and he felt as though being around him, trying to comfort him was making it worse. Their bodies were tuning in and preparing. Just this morning he'd noticed some new changes in his body he hadn't told him about. Stefan didn't need any more worries. He rubbed his chest and grimaced. He was sweating a lot and his skin was itching like crazy. His libido was up and that was a strain. No matter how good Stefan was with his mouth and hand, there was no comparison to joining. Joining was…out of this world with Stefan, but Stefan felt as though the upcoming heat would be like a violation. The thing Stefan failed to realise was how much Damon missed having Stefan inside of _him_.

They'd had such a varied sex life and he missed that. It almost seemed like Stefan just expected to roll over all the time now and although it felt good, it felt like an incomplete experience now after having shared so much. He wanted to tell him that but without Stefan believing it to be a way for Damon to mollycoddle him and try and make him feel like a man. Damon was walking on eggshells.

Perhaps they should separate for the heat. He didn't believe Klaus's warning for a second. He could take care of Vida and Stefan could stay here. That way Stefan could relax and not worry. Damon could care for her and then come and feed and scent Stefan systematically until it was over. That could work. His insides disagreed though. It felt instinctively wrong to be apart.

A crackle in the woods behind him startled him out of his thoughts and he turned and peered at the intruder suspiciously.

"Hey." It was the guy wolf Ian – the one who'd fought beside Nathan.

Nathan had good things to say about Ian. Apparently he was a good guy, trust worthy and loyal. Hell, Nathan had only known him for like a minute, but Nathan did have a good judge of character. Nathan. Damon sighed sadly. He actually missed the little bastard. He was willing to bet that Nathan wouldn't unconsciously make Stefan de-emasculated. No. Nathan was a wolf and knew how this all went and he would make Stefan feel excited about the heat, enthusiastic and equal.

He sighed to himself again at that thought. He didn't know how to make Stefan feel like himself.

"Want some help?" Ian asked and approached the disastrous mess of a hut before him and Damon huffed.

"Nah. Thanks."

Ian nodded and reviewed the building thoughtfully.

"You've got a real good foundation there." He remarked and Damon snorted in disbelief and looked down at his feet, shuffling some mud under his shoes.

"My first roof fell right in. Roofs are a bitch." Ian chuckled and Damon huffed irritated.

"Does alone time mean nothing to you people? Christ!"

Ian stopped talking and cleared his throat. He took a seat next to him on the log and Damon glared at him.

"Free country." Ian said nonchalantly.

"Why don't you go and built a cottage or something huh? Isn't that what you guys do?" Damon grunted and Ian frowned and stared him out.

"Nate said you were hard work, but Jesus." He shook his head and Damon blinked in surprise.

"Nate?" Damon scoffed.

"Your beta."

"I don't have a beta, I'm a damn vampire!"

"Not anymore. Sorry pal." Ian shrugged unapologetically and Damon clenched his jaw. "I can smell your rut and that aint no vampire thing."

"My what?" Damon frowned at him in disgust.

"Your rut. You know, your heat."

"I'm not in heat, Stefan…what are you talking about wolf boy?" Damon stood up annoyed.

"You don't know about ruts?" Ian asked surprised. "No wonder you're being such an asshole."

Damon growled and his veins came to the surface of his eyes.

"Sit down. There's shit you have to know."

"Like what?" Damon smirked.

"Like what's happening in your body."

Damon stared at him hard for a minute before sitting back down and trying to calm his racing heart.

"Thought you'd know this. A rut is your cycle. It happens when there are potential partners in heat around you. You been sweating, itching like a man covered in red ants?"

Damon nodded.

"Having…erotic dreams?"

Damon blushed and avoided his eyes.

"You bigger down there?"

"Ten out of ten." Damon mumbled.

"You're going to get real territorial and paranoid. Especially around your little one. So you have to decide soon what you're doing with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Is she staying or going?" Ian searched his eyes and Damon bristled. "If you and Stefan really want to try this…abstinence thing and keep her with you, then you have to let me know so I can keep everyone else away."

"Why?" Damon swallowed and shifted on the log uncomfortably.

"Because if you can't look after her and one of us tries to come in and get her, you'll lose your mind and attack us."

Damon sighed and thought on that. It wouldn't surprise him if it played out like that. Hell he felt a little like that already, especially with Constance.

"When you're in heat, you're more aware of what's yours – your mate, your space, your cubs and pack. Normally when one of our couples goes into heat, we take the cubs until it's over. It's what wolves do, but you guys…why do you want to do it this way?" He seemed genuinely confused and Damon exhaled.

"We don't plan on staying. We need to be self sufficient."

"Yeah but, right from the first heat? You haven't been wolves long man. You're making it ten times harder on yourselves than it has to be."

"It's the way it is."

"There's being self reliant and there's being crazy Damon. It's your first one. Hell my first rut I practically tore my place apart. Couldn't remember a thing afterwards."

Damon looked at him nervously.

"Did you have a mate?"

"No, I was a kid." Ian tilted his head in acceptance. "My first rut with a partner was…intense."

"How so?" Damon narrowed his eyes in interest.

"I felt drunk the whole time, going from one need and sensation to the other. It was amazing but terrifying."

Damon swallowed bile and thought on them losing their minds again.

"Hey, what you guys went through…it's nothing like that. I get why you're both so freaked out. A real heat is intense and scary but you're in it together completely. A heat is supposed to be for forming mating bonds that last a lifetime. It brings you together, gels you. Nothing is the same again."

"We've had that a couple of times. We're already mated god damn it!" Damon stood up again and kicked at the dirt fiercely in frustration and a stone travelled through the air and knocked some of his sloping roof down.

He put his face in his hands in misery and Ian gave a sigh of understanding.

"Take my advice Damon. Give me and Isabella, Vida. We have a one year old daughter and she'll be able to play. She'll be fine. She's such a calm kid."

Damon looked at him sadly.

"I get the vampire part of you is used to doing things solo and not trusting people, but you have to embrace the new wolf stuff. I've been watching Stefan struggle with it. It's going to be hardcore for him and he needs you – more than Vida does right now."

"I don't even know you. You expect me to hand over my baby?"

"Smell me." Ian stood up and Damon took a step back frowning.

"What? Thanks but I'm not all that interested."

"Smell me. Go on, use your senses and tell if I'm a threat or a pack member." Ian said confidently. "Come on I know you've done it before. Nathan told me how awed he was that you began to smell him as family, that you scented him. Trust that wolf aspect."

Damon exhaled and stared at him.

"If you guys don't start trusting your new abilities and bodies, you're going to rip yourself apart and your baby."

Damon stifled a growl and chewed his lip.

"I'm not sniffing you ok?" Damon grunted and walked away from him to lift the remnants of the roof.

Ian sighed sadly and shook his head. Damon placed the wood back on the roof and tried to make it stay this time as he ignored the wolf. He'd had enough of this weird pep talk.

"You're making a mistake." Ian said.

Damon ignored him until he walked away back to the camp.

"Wouldn't be the first one." He mumbled under his breath as the whole hut structure fell apart and catapulted him onto the forest floor with a thud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan sat by the fire, drinking some bourbon and thinking. It had been a long time since he'd had some alone time with his thoughts. He used to spend so much time thinking and evaluating. He missed having that space in his head. His journal lay beside him and he stared at it.

"_I miss everything about you, even your damn journal writing…"_

Stefan recalled the list of things that Damon had said he loved about him and missed when they'd broken up in Chicago. He smirked, remembering his surprise that it wasn't just sex and blood Damon had missed. As much as Damon made fun of Stefan's need to write down his thoughts and feelings to understand them and the world around him, Damon loved that about him too. So where had that Stefan gone lately? When had he stopped writing?

He honestly couldn't remember. So much had happened. He opened the journal with his fingers as he sipped from his glass.

"_Damon seems different, so aggressive and territorial. I don't understand what's going on with him. Earlier he went for Nathan and nearly killed him just for touching my shoulder…"_

He huffed at the last entry. Everything had escalated from then. The spell had driven them all the brink of their minds and then took them from them to suck them dry. After they survived the spell, they were ill and then they found out about the baby and then she arrived…

Their lives were one big exclamation of "…". They should print it on a damn t-shirt or something. Had he changed so much? Was he still the same Stefan Salvatore as before? He didn't feel like he'd changed that much, aside from physically but perhaps he had. Damon seemed to think so. When had he stopped trying to read people? When had he stopped reading Damon?

He shook his head and got up, moving to the window to look out into the night. Damon had been gone for hours. Where the hell was he? He looked over to Constance's' lodge and sighed. She was being so helpful, probably because she had to seriously make it up to them. She said she could take Vida for the night, so Stefan had given her a couple of their bottles to feed her with. Constance thought it was odd that Vida was only drinking their blood and not animal blood – a conversation they'd have to bring up again later, but not now. Vida was happy, they were happy, so best to leave it at that for the moment.

He spotted Damon's silhouette walking out from the woods, towards the lodge and his heart picked up. He stepped back from the window and took a seat by the fire again. Damon came in and avoided his eyes as he stripped his jacket. He was covered in mud and smelled of earth and wood. Stefan stood up.

"You ok?" He asked and Damon nodded silently and hung his soiled jacket up on a hook. "How'd you get so dirty?"

"I was building in the woods." Damon said simply and gave him a fleeting look as he went through to their bedroom.

Stefan picked up his bourbon and followed him slowly, giving him some space to breathe. Clearly Damon was pissed off and didn't want to be suffocated. He leaned against the doorframe as Damon took his clothes off and fussed getting them into the hamper. Stefan kept silent and watched.

"Where's Vida?"

"Staying with Constance tonight."

"What? Why?" Damon looked at him and frowned full of irritation.

"I thought we needed some time to talk things through." Stefan offered and Damon exhaled dramatically and looked up to the ceiling.

"I'll wash up and go get her."

"No you won't." Stefan said firmly and Damon looked at him in surprise. "She's fine where she is and I want to talk to you."

Damon grunted and fidgeted with his lamp at his side of the bed.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said.

"Forget about it. It's fine." Damon messed around with the plug and socket.

"I forgot how hard this is for you."

"I'm fine."

Stefan blurred over to him and threw the lamp aside onto the floor and Damon jolted back in surprise.

"Leave the damn lamp!" Stefan hissed and Damon swallowed and sat down. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What's happening with you? All we've done is deal with how I am, but how are you? What are you feeling?"

Damon swept his tongue over his bottom lip and sighed, unsure of how to proceed.

_Show me._

Stefan channelled in request and Damon shook his head lightly.

"You don't…want to channel with me?" Stefan frowned and Damon hung his head and huffed.

"Of course I do!"

"Then let me see."

"Stefan I don't know how I feel. Seeing it in my head isn't going to help you, alright? It'll probably just make things worse."

Stefan sat down next to him and they fell silent for a few minutes.

"Ok. Then talk to me then." He said gently.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just, had to get out of here." Damon sighed.

"I know that this heat is making me crazy Damon. I know I act like it's going to be terrible for me, but I don't feel that it's because of you or it's your fault."

Damon grunted.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you with me."

Damon squeezed his knee.

"When this heat's over, we'll be fully evolved into whatever the spell started. We'll understand it better. We're just still trying to fight and figure out what we are." Stefan advised and Damon nodded.

"Klaus was right." Damon mumbled and Stefan turned to him. "I'm not…I'm not ok. Things are happening inside of me."

"Like what?" Stefan searched his eyes intensely and Damon blushed. "Can't be any worse than mine." He tried to joke.

"I'm having weird thoughts again, primal." Damon closed his eyes full of anxiety. "Stefan what if I hurt you or Vida? What if I lose my mind again?"

Stefan squeezed his hands as they both vibrated with fear and uncertainty.

"What if I'm so territorial that I hurt one of you, or I don't feed you both enough, or I forget about Vida completely?"

"That's been my fear for us too."

"But it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen." Damon said strained and Stefan frowned.

"Since when?"

"What?" Damon searched his eyes.

"She's mine too. It's my job just as much yours to look after both of you."

"I know, it's just…"

"That's not us Damon. That's hormones. We are equal. We are both as strong, as fit, as fast…I don't need you to protect me."

"I know." Damon nodded.

"I think you need me though." Stefan surmised and Damon frowned in confusion. "You've never had much self control and that's what really frightens you isn't it?"

Damon chewed his lip.

"I've been pushing you away and not looking after you lately."

Damon said nothing.

"Whatever happens in the heat, we are still us ok? We'll figure it out." Stefan squeezed his hand again. "Now let me take care of you."

Damon looked at him hopefully and Stefan brought their mouths together gently. Damon softened, feeling his muscles ease in his stomach at the contact.

"But not like this." Stefan whispered into his mouth and stood, pushing him towards the shower.

Damon chuckled and got inside and Stefan went to get them some bourbon. Damon washed himself, feeling better. His manhood stirred as he washed over it and he looked down to examine it. It was bigger. He gulped. Most men would throw a parade to see their size increase but to Damon it was simply a reminder of things he couldn't control. He squeezed it. At least it didn't hurt. He busied himself, washing thoroughly and ran his hands over his chest. His skin was still over-sensitive and itchy and he scratched as the hot water slid over him.

_Make my bourbon a double._

He channelled and heard Stefan chuckle through the sound of the water spray. He smiled to himself and turned the shower off, grabbing a towel and stepping out. He moved through to the bedroom and found Stefan sitting in a chair, drinking bourbon and watching him.

"What you doing?" He asked in surprise and Stefan gave a predatory grin.

"Let me see you." Stefan gestured towards the towel wrapped around his waist and Damon grinned back at him.

He dropped the towel and stretched teasingly, showing off the muscles bulging in his arms and flexing his abs as Stefan followed his happy trail down to his manhood. Stefan licked his lips and took a sip of bourbon lazily.

"Nice." Stefan smiled.

"It's all yours little blood machine." Damon smirked and stood confidently.

"Yeah. I haven't been taking advantage of that have I?" Stefan stood up and sat his glass down.

Damon shot him a sexy smile as Stefan walked over and slid his arm around his back. Stefan leaned in and began to kiss around his jaw and into his neck softly and Damon felt his sexy smile fade to one of longing as he softened and leaned in. Stefan felt his stance change and he held him tighter and pulled back to kiss his mouth. Damon kissed back deeply.

_I want you._

Stefan channelled and Damon sighed into his mouth.

_Please, let me have you._

Damon held him tight and nodded enthusiastically. Stefan pulled their mouths apart and cupped his face. Damon's eyes were wide and full of emotion.

"You don't mind?" Stefan asked sincerely and Damon gave a small huff.

"I thought you'd never ask." Damon croaked and Stefan felt his blood ignite.

All this time Stefan thought Damon wanted to be in charge, be the one to take him. Clearly that wasn't true. They kissed with more passion and Stefan moved them back to the bed, pushing Damon down onto it. Damon brought his legs up and opened them in invitation and Stefan stripped his clothes as he grew excited. He climbed onto the bed, in between Damon's legs and pulled him forward suddenly. Damon lay back and watched him, excitement evident on his face.

"Look at you." Stefan mused thoughtfully and Damon blinked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Damon gave a small shrug and Stefan lay on top of him to kiss him. Damon brought his legs up and around his back and sighed.

_I'll take care of you my black haired one._

Stefan kissed into his neck and Damon leaned his head back, relaxed and full of yearning. Stefan took his manhood in hand and lined up with Damon's entrance. Normally he'd use his own fluids to lubricate him, but he wanted this to be like sex had been before all the changes. He pushed in a little at a time, savouring the feeling of Damon's insides stretching to accommodate him and Damon made small gasping noises and gyrated.

"I love it when you're this tight." Stefan whispered against his neck and Damon moaned. "Don't think I want any lube anymore. I want you just like this."

He pushed the rest of the way in and Damon gasped and opened his legs wider. Stefan raised himself up on his arms so he could watch his face and began to move, slowly. Damon closed his eyes as the blush crept up from his chest to his cheeks.

"So beautiful." Stefan whispered and Damon moaned. "Your body is all mine."

They both panted and grabbed at each other as they became sweaty and more aroused. The heightened sensitivity was making lovemaking even better than usual and although Stefan was leaking and pulsing from behind, he didn't care. He wanted to make his mate cum, make him happy and spent.

"Stefan harder, please…" Damon moaned and Stefan raised Damon's legs up like he was holding a wheelbarrow. "Uhhh…"

Stefan began to thrust hard and deep and Damon began to fall apart underneath him. It'd been way to long since he'd felt like this, so in control, so powerful and needed and desired. This was what was missing from how he'd been feeling lately and he hadn't needed to feel that way. Damon had wanted him all the time and just hadn't said anything.

"Stefan, Stefan…" Damon began to whine and he climaxed onto himself.

Stefan sighed in happiness and lay his legs to either side of his waist again as he leaned forward, running his tongue up through Damon's happy trail, up to his chest. Damon made small whimpers and moans and Stefan decided to give him a taste of his own medicine from the other day. He took one nipple into his mouth and licked delicately, making Damon arch up and whimper again. Damon always had sensitive nipples but he seemed to be responding a lot more than usual.

_So good, Stefan…!_

Stefan swirled his tongue and began to thrust slowly again, flexing his manhood upwards to brush Damon's prostrate and Damon moaned loudly and grabbed the headboard behind him. Stefan let his hands wander up over Damon's muscles, squeezing and kneading the flesh until Damon arched into his mouth again and began to whisper curse words. Stefan must be doing well then.

He ran his hand up to his other nipple and began to stimulate it as he sucked the other and Damon began to pant in preparation of climax again.

"Ahhh, uhhh!" Damon shouted loudly and climaxed again, but this time Stefan pulled back in surprise.

Damon chuckled and threw his hands over his eyes as he calmed down from the high, unaware that Stefan had stopped.

"My god." He chuckled.

Stefan pulled out of him silently and Damon removed his arms and smiled down at him, his face falling immediately when he saw the expression on Stefan's face.

"What's wrong?" He sat up and reached for him and Stefan frowned and shook his head, looking down at Damon's chest. "What?"

Stefan didn't answer, couldn't answer. He reached out and touched Damon's chest and Damon looked down confused. Stefan traced his fingers over Damon's nipple and pulled his fingers back, staring at them. They were coated in a fluid. They both stared at it blankly.

"What is that?" Damon asked shakily and Stefan gave a short shake of his head and looked at his chest again.

Damon looked down and touched his nipples. Both were covered in a clear fluid and it wasn't saliva. He frowned and brought his fingers to his nose, sniffing. It smelled not unlike the fluid Stefan produced but slightly sweeter.

"What's happening?" Damon felt fear fill him and he tried to wipe the fluid away desperately.

Stefan stuck his finger in his mouth and sighed at the taste. Damon looked at him frightened and unsure and Stefan smiled.

"You taste…unbelievable."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry If I haven't answered any personal messages from anyone, I'm up against it time-wise, but I do read them all and think of you.

Chapter 3 TH

Damon jumped off of the bed, almost falling over in fear and Stefan looked at him in surprise. Damon sniffed his fingers, panicking and running to the bathroom to clean himself. Stefan got up from the bed and followed, calling after him. He went into the bathroom to find Damon frantically scrubbing at his chest in horror and checking no more fluid was emerging.

"Damon, Damon its ok, calm down." He approached slowly, speaking softly but Damon was in a fully fledged panic.

Stefan waited until he was dry and touched himself to inspect. The fluid had gone and he was dry again. Stefan moved to him and touched his chest too.

"What the hell…" Damon exhaled, full of emotion and Stefan looked at his face and squeezed his shoulders.

"It's gone. It's ok." He cooed and Damon searched his face, still breathing harshly.

"What happened?"

"When you came, it…it just came out."

"What?" Damon's eyes bulged and he rubbed at his chest again with the towel, feeling violated.

"It tasted really sweet." Stefan said thoughtfully as he chewed his lip.

"This can't be happening, why would this happen?" Damon began to pace and Stefan watched, unsure what to do. "Why would I…what's it..?"

_Love, safety._

Stefan channelled and Damon leaned over the sink again and exhaled, trying to calm down. Stefan slid his arms around his stomach and kissed the back of his neck, whispering comfortingly.

_Fear._

Damon channelled in response and Stefan began to scent the nape of his neck. It seemed to help him calm down after a few minutes.

_It must be the heat._

"Why?" Damon whispered and looked at Stefan's face in the mirror. "What could this possibly be for?"

"Maybe it's for me?" Stefan guessed and Damon turned around to look at him. "Maybe, it's to keep me strong or something? It does taste really good, so it must be for ingesting."

Damon chewed his lip and touched his nipples again.

"Yeah. Maybe." He nodded, a little calmer.

That did kind of make sense. Stefan had been super hungry last time around and it was difficult at times not for Damon to need the bottles when Stefan drank so much. Maybe this fluid was extra strength of what animated them in each other's blood. He gave a small unsure smirk and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Damon asked unsure and Stefan grinned.

"Well, don't I get to try some?"

Damon blinked, his eyes wide with anxiety and Stefan sighed and cupped his face.

"I know it's creepy and weird. I felt like that when my body changed so much. I get it." He squeezed his shoulder and Damon gulped. "Like you said, whatever is happening is natural you know? This is what we are now."

"Yeah." Damon responded but Stefan didn't feel the agreement or sincerity in it at all.

"Hey, so you leak out a little fluid for me. So what? You've seen how much fluid I release when I want you – you could bottle it and I know you love the taste. This might mean that we don't deplete each other when we're feeding. Maybe it'll make us both stronger."

Damon closed his eyes and scratched his chest.

"Just let me try some and see how it feels?" Stefan nudged him and Damon looked at him again, paling a little. "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

Stefan guided him back to bed and they lay down together. Damon was stiff and uncomfortable as Stefan lay down on top of him.

_Relax my black haired one. _

Stefan searched his eyes and Damon nodded and slid his arms up Stefan's back. Stefan kissed him softly for a while, trying to get him to relax before they experimented. Once Damon's muscles had softened, Stefan parted their mouths and kissed into his neck and collarbone. Damon gyrated a little and stroked Stefan's sides, sliding his hands over his soft skin. Stefan made his way down slowly to his nipples again and paused briefly to look up at Damon's expression. Damon looked terrified. He sighed and sat up a little, frowning in concern.

"Don't stop." Damon mumbled when he saw Stefan's face. "Try it."

Stefan didn't know what to say. Should he pursue this with Damon clearly so uncomfortable?

"Do it. See if it happens again." Damon urged and Stefan circled his thumb over one of the nipples.

Damon's reaction was immediate and his jaw dropped open as he felt pleasure. Stefan huffed in surprise and Damon's began to harden in his groin.

"That good?" Stefan smiled and Damon nodded. "Geronimo then."

He leaned down and began to lick and suck at one and Damon stroked his fingers through Stefan's hair as he sighed and twitched. The small bud hardened and grew under his tongue and he began to stimulate the other nipple, just like he'd done before. Damon began to rub his manhood against him as he mewled and panted.

_Give me some. Just a little._

Stefan channelled as he sucked.

"Uhh." Damon moaned.

Stefan took Damon's manhood in hand and began to pull at it, pumping him quickly to speed up this reaction. Damon began to whisper curse words again and arched as he climaxed over his hand. Stefan kept sucking and licking but nothing came out this time. He continued until Damon whispered his name and he lifted his head.

"I'm spent." Damon sighed tiredly.

Stefan frowned disappointed. Maybe Damon's body could only do it once? They'd have to try again later and see if it happened again. Damon gave a chuckle and Stefan looked at him.

"Look at that face." Damon pulled a moping expression of imitation. "You really wanted to suck me dry huh?"

Stefan huffed and stroked his hand over Damon's chest once more.

"Just means we have more experimenting to do." Stefan gave a small dissatisfied smile.

"Honey I have a headache." Damon joked tiredly and closed his eyes.

Stefan lay down beside him, draping his arm around his waist to hold their bodies together and they surrendered to baby-free sleep for a change.

Stefan awoke with a start, finding Damon snoring beside him. His heart was thundering and he looked around. Where was Vida? He jumped up and went into the lounge, looking for her. Where was her bassinet? He moved around the small room, searching for it - channeling to her, but she didn't answer. He panicked, throwing the door open and looking out towards Constances' lodge. He ran out to find the area deserted. Where was everyone? Their cars were gone.

"Constance?" He called out and went up to her door, banging loudly. "I'm here for Vida."

There was no response. He knocked again, his skin crawling in fear. Something wasn't right here. Everything felt wrong. He knocked again, before pushing the door in. It fell inside with a clatter and he coughed violently as dust filled his lungs. He made his way inside, looking around. This must be the wrong lodge, no one had been in here for a very long time.

"Vida?!" He shouted now and spun around, looking back out to the rest of the camp. "Where are you baby?!"

He went back outside and looked around, tuning in his ears. There was absolutely nothing.

"Damon! Damon!" He screamed and ran back to their lodge. "Damon! Vida's gone! Vida's gone!"

He ran in to the bedroom, tears rolling down his face when he stopped abruptly. Damon was still asleep. How could he be asleep still?

"Damon!" He shouted and went to him, shaking him and trying to roll him over onto his back. "Damon wake up!"

He pulled him harshly onto his side and choked in horror. Beside Damon's body was a small body wrapped in a blanket. He reached out and lifted it.

"Vida?! Baby?" He cried and opened the blanket to check her when he screamed.

The yellow skin of death stood out harshly from the white blanket. Stefan dropped the bundle and screamed, grabbing at his hair as the empty eye sockets stared out at him accusingly. She was dead and had been for a while. Dead and forgotten.

He woke up screaming and shouting and Damon had to bite the scruff of his neck and climb onto him to calm him down.

"No!" He screamed and thrashed and Damon growled, holding him down.

_Calm, Stefan calm down!_

_We killed her! We killed her!_

Stefan channelled the image of their dead baby to him and Damon's whole body seized. He panted, trying to hold him down but Stefan was fuelled with adrenaline and he had to snap his neck to subdue him. He sat back, releasing his scruff and panted afraid. What the hell had caused a dream like that? He turned Stefan over and held him in his lap, stroking his face guiltily.

A knock sounded on the door and he looked up, his heart racing.

"Damon, Stefan are you ok?" It was that Ian guy.

Damon lay Stefan down and threw his jeans on vamp speed, moving through to answer. He opened the door to see a few concerned faces.

"We heard screaming. You ok?" Ian asked and Damon wiped the sweat from his brow and gave a nod of affirmation.

"Nightmares?" Nisha asked from beside him and Damon swallowed and nodded. "I'm not surprised.

"Can you, can you get Vida please?" Damon croaked, his throat dry from sleep and Nisha nodded and moved away towards Constances' lodge.

Ian sighed and searched Damon's face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Damon said simply.

"If you need anything…" Ian offered and Damon gave a nod again and Damon looked over eagerly when he saw Nisha carrying Vida's bassinet back over to him.

He didn't respond to Ian, merely walked down the steps and toward Nisha to take his precious bundle back. Those gathered got the message and moved back to their own lodges. Damon took the bassinet and looked down at the sleeping baby. His whole body relaxed as he stroked her head. Nisha put her arm around him soothingly for a second and he blinked away tears. Stefan's dream had been so real, so horrific.

"Get some rest." Nisha walked him back to his door and he nodded, unable to take his eyes from Vida for a second unless she vanished.

He gave a small smile as he closed the door and Nisha retreated. He sat the bassinet down and lifted Vida carefully. He needed to hold her and Stefan certainly did. He'd never seen Stefan so wild and terrified before. Only showing that she was alive and well would calm him down.

He held her for a few moments, trying to shake Stefan's dream from his mind as she breathed against his shoulder and gave little sleepy moans.

"Daddy's got you." He whispered and breathed in her scent. "Nothing's ever going to happen to you."

He looked through to the bedroom to see Stefan still out of it. He swallowed and walked through slowly, not to jostle her and lay her amongst the pillows on his side of the bed. He pulled Stefan back into his lap and rubbed his neck. That was going to hurt. He exhaled guiltily and bit into his wrist, laying it over Stefan's mouth.

After a few seconds Stefan moved and drank from him. He frowned at the pain in his neck and moved his head to crack it into place again. Damon stroked his face with the other hand.

_Safe, love, mate, baby._

Damon channelled and Stefan's eyes flew open as he remembered. He sat up abruptly and Damon shushed him and indicated to where Vida lay.

"It's ok little blood machine. It was just a dream." He whispered and Stefan stared down at her and couldn't help himself as he moved to her and lifted her in disbelief.

She moaned and began to cry but her cries were music to his ears and he began to sob as he held her and kissed her face. Damon held him and scented his neck as Stefan lay Vida in the crook of his elbow and touched her, checking she wasn't injured – checking that she was real. She wailed in tiredness, tears pouring down her face but all either of them could do was smile in relief for a few minutes.

"It's ok angel. It's ok." Damon began to coo as he realised how unhappy she was and tried to take her from Stefan.

Stefan wouldn't surrender her though, shaking his head at Damon when Damon channelled the image of her bassinet.

"I can't." Stefan croaked and lay down instead, holding her to his body and patting her back.

Damon deliberated for a moment, unsure of whether she would settle, but he lay down next to him, sandwiching her between them. She continued to cry but their body heat and smell must have begun to comfort her as she quietened down to a gurn.

Stefan cooed to her, rubbing her back and Damon scented the back of her head, while holding Stefan's hip soothingly. Slowly she quietened and began to sleep again with her hands clutching Stefan's chest. Stefan let silent tears slide down his face as they all fell silent and Damon stroked his hand up his sides.

_It was just a dream._

Damon soothed and Stefan nodded.

_She's ok. She right here._

_I know. It was just…so real._

Stefan looked to him and Damon nodded.

_Go back to sleep._

Damon urged and Stefan nodded and closed his eyes, smelling the top of Vida's head before he relaxed again. Damon barely slept a wink all night after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, how you feeling?" Ian asked as Stefan walked through the camp.

"Good, thanks."

"Gave us a fright last night. Thought we were under attack." Ian said and Stefan frowned in confusion. "Rough night?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." Stefan continued to walk slowly as Ian fell into line with him.

"The dreams and stuff pass, they're just a warmer up."

"A warmer?"

"Yeah, coz your hormones are crazy."

"Right." Stefan sighed.

"Have you thought any more about us taking Vida?" Ian asked and Stefan stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"For your heat. Like I told Damon, we have a baby…"

"No. Thanks but no." Stefan cut him off short and Ian paused.

"We're all just trying to help Stefan. You came to us for that remember?"

"I know you're trying to help. I appreciate it, but she stays with us."

Ian gave a reserved smile and held his hands up, backing away and turning to walk back the they'd came. Stefan watched him go and couldn't ignore the knots in his stomach. He didn't like being made to feel like he was being ungrateful. He did want their help, but not like that. He knew it was common for cubs to be cared for by other pack members but that was normal for them, they'd been brought up that way. He and Damon hadn't ever had that kind of connection to people, especially not with something as precious as Vida. He couldn't fathom it, especially after last night. There was no way she was leaving his sight again.

He continued to walk into the woods. Vida had awoken unhappy and fussy from her interrupted sleep and Damon had lain her onto his chest and tried to entertain her, lifting her in the air and swooshing her above him. She seemed to like it. Still, she was being a madam today and Damon had told him to get some air and relax.

He passed by some of the wolves cutting timber and he stopped to watch. He used to enjoy watching his father build properties when he'd been a child. He thought it was genuis the way things were cut and placed together to actually produce the structure from a small architectural drawing. It had encouraged him to try carpentry a few lifetimes ago, hoping he had some of the family abilities in him somewhere.

He approached them and they stopped for a rest and welcomed him. Everyone had been so welcoming. They were so lucky to have their aid.

"Hey, Craig." A large dark haired man introduced himself.

"Stefan."

"We've met before actually, but…in battle." The guy advised and Stefan scrutinised his face trying to remember. "This is Mark, Adam and John."

"Hey." Stefan smiled at them all and they gave a respectful nod. "What are you building?"

"Some new lodges. This place is pretty old and falling apart. Got some wood rot in most of them." Craig said and Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Their cabin seemed perfectly sound.

"Can I help?" He offered and Craig nodded enthusiastically.

"You build?"

"Uh, not really. Done some basic woodwork, carpentry stuff but nothing as big as this." He gestured to the huge logs they were cutting down.

"Carpentry? That could be helpful. If you're up for some lessons, you can help. How strong are you?" John asked and Stefan gave a small smile and bent down, lifting the giant log and raising it with one hand.

Their mouths dropped open and he couldn't help stifle a grin at that. Wolves were strong but vampires were stronger, certainly he was at his age. He sat the log down and waited until they all recovered themselves, before Craig looked to the others and cleared his throat.

"Ok then, you're on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon rubbed his eyes as Vida fought with him on her changing table. She was Miss Squirmy today and kept trying to turn onto her side and grab at the baby products littering the table.

"Vida." He huffed and turned her back onto her back again and she giggled, enjoying this game. "Do I have to tie you up lady?"

She smiled widely at him.

"You're lucky you are so cute or I would." He admonished and she searched his face. "You wouldn't be the first broad I'd tied down." He smirked and she kicked her legs.

He massaged some baby lotion onto her belly, holding her down with the other hand as she began to gurgle and look around. Once he was done, she stuck her foot in her mouth and gurgled around it as he opened one of the drawers lower down on the table, looking for a babygrow. He pulled out one of the new ones that Elena had bought. It had a picture of a deer on the front and he snorted in mirth.

"Ironic considering dadda used to hunt Bambi, huh angel?" He chuckled and Vida flipped herself over in a flash and was almost falling off the edge of the mat, when he caught her vamp speed.

She panted a little disconcerted and he held her as his heart hammered. That had been close. She was getting faster. She moaned unhappily at the lack of freedom to move and he held her out in front of him.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked and she stared at him and gave a small sigh. "Christ."

He pulled the changing mat off the table and lay it on the bed instead. Maybe they should change her down here from now on. All it took was a second and she could be off and hurt herself. He lay her on the mat again and this time she stuck her fingers in her mouth and just watched him. She must be able to sense how hard his heart was beating. He unbuttoned her babygrow and began to dress her. She didn't fuss and he was relieved at that. When she was all buttoned up she reached out a saliva soaked hand and gave a small shout.

"What's that?" He cooed and she frowned and shouted again.

She channelled an image of a pacifier and he gave a smile.

"That's my girl." He said proudly and lifted her as he moved back to the changing table and pulled one out of the smaller drawers at the top.

She squealed and reached for it and he popped it into her mouth. She immediately began to suck on it and looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and she curled her fingers around a piece of his t-shirt.

"What should we do now?" He whispered and she blinked slowly at him but didn't tear her gaze away. "How about a story?"

He walked through to the lounge slowly and sat in the rocking chair as he thought on what to say. He sat down and cradled her. She channelled and image of Stefan to him and he smiled.

"You want to hear a story about dadda?"

He sat back, rocking as he thought on what he could tell her that was appropriate child content.

"Dadda and I grew up not far from here a long time ago. Things were a lot different back then…"

He chatted to her, checking every now and then on her wakefulness. She held onto his vest as she listened and he stroked her tiny fingers. His voice became so soothing as he described he and Stefan's early years to her, that her eyelids eventually began to droop and before long, she was asleep. He continued to rock in the chair anyway. He never would have thought that he could enjoy domesticity so much. The thought of staying home to look after an infant had never seemed like something he'd do, never mind enjoy. When he'd been a young man, he'd dreamed of being a father. It had been something he wanted full heartedly, but that was a very different time, where his wife would have breastfed and attended to the child's needs and he would simply step in when the dirty work was done and teach them things.

He couldn't imagine having missed moments like these now. He looked down at her little fist still holding his vest. If he'd been a father as a human, he'd never have had this time with her. For the first time, he was glad this had happened now.

Stefan came in and smiled when he saw them both.

"Hey." He said quietly and approached them, kissing Damon's mouth softly. "How's my girl?"

"Fascinated with 1890s industrial history." Damon joked and Stefan smiled in confusion. "Story time involved early family history."

Stefan exhaled comically and shook his head.

"I hope it was an edited version."

"No Stefan, I told her about the vampire demon who came, stole our virtue and hijacked our lives." Damon said sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't know how we're going to respond to those questions yet."

Stefan scented her head and pulled back to rub his nose with Damon's.

"You smell of wood." Damon commented and Stefan smirked suggestively.

"Yeah, I found your heat hut."

Damon's eyes widened and he huffed unhappily, full of embarrassment at his efforts.

"I'll fix it. I'll work through tonight." Damon promised.

"No, don't worry about it." Stefan chuckled. "Besides, we'll be ok here. She'll be ok here."

"I thought your dream had made you change your mind." Damon said a little surprised.

"It shook me up, but now I know I don't want her out of my sight. Maybe that's what my dream was telling me, to keep her here where we could make sure she's ok."

Damon gave an unsure nod.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked and Stefan sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Still me. A little hotter but I've been helping the wolves to build."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I fixed the support beams on your hut and I reckon I've got a good design for the roof."

Damon gave a huff of surprise. Clearly at least Stefan had the family knack.

"Did she feed?"

"Yeah, loads. I gave her a bottle too."

"You did?" Stefan asked surprised and he nodded.

"I used one of those ones with the fake rubber bit."

"You used a real baby bottle?"

"Yeah, she seemed to like it. Clung on and practically fed herself the bottle."

"She didn't try to bite it?" Stefan raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. "She usually does. Constance said it was a nightmare trying to feed her."

"She's a quick learner." Damon smiled, impressed. "Maybe too quick."

"How so?" Stefan leaned forward.

"She's moving more like us. She almost flipped herself off the changing table."

Stefan's eyes widened and he looked down at her little limbs. She was that fast already? How were they going to keep up with her?

"We have to keep an eye on it." Damon nodded.

Stefan exhaled and rubbed his face.

"Anyway, I was going to help out a little more out there. Do you mind?"

Damon blinked at him in surprise.

"I mean, you both look so comfortable." Stefan gave a shy smile. "Would you mind? I just, feel like I need some guy time. You know?"

Damon bit his tongue and looked down at Vida's peaceful expression.

"Yeah. Sure." Damon gave a tight smile.

Why did it have to be one of them having time to themselves at a time? Why didn't they hang out together more? Stefan felt his emotion and he leaned in to kiss him reassuringly.

_We're going to be surgically attached in a few days. I feel like I'm more myself today and I've been bonding with the other wolves._

Stefan explained and Damon gave a small smile and nodded.

"Love you." Stefan smiled, stroking Damon's hair back from his face.

"Call me when you're hungry." Damon said as he stood and took a quick sip of bourbon.

"Will do." Stefan headed out there and then and Damon sighed and rocked in his chair.

He actually wished they had a t.v. in here. Gone were the days he could jump in his Camaro and go for a drink. Vida sighed heavily and turned her face in towards his chest and he stroked her hair softly. Man was he whipped and not just by Stefan anymore. He had been well and truly neutered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan laughed and joked with the wolves. They were all good company, if a little chauvinistic. Pack life seemed to evolve pretty much around the strong males building and protecting and the women rearing and feeding them all. It seemed a little antiquated but it worked for them.

As he sat down for a break, watching the foundations of a log cabin being put together, he thought on Caroline and Tyler. What must life be like for Caroline right now? She wasn't a wolf but as far as he was aware, she was living amongst them. She must feel like an outsider. Although he, Damon and Vida were part wolf, even they felt a small separation from the rest of the pack. Perhaps it'd just take time.

"Hey Stefan can you give me a hand?" John asked.

He liked John. He was built like an Ox with sandy blonde hair and covered in tattoos. He'd joined the army as a teenager and had triggered the curse while on duty. He'd gone AWOL after that, unwilling to let himself be used by any of his command as a weapon. His return to civilian life had been a rollercoaster for him and Stefan felt a connection there. He and Damon had been through so many battles, they understood what it was like. Stefan felt as though he'd be able to talk to John someday, confide in him and perhaps help him. After all, he'd seen a few wars, been on the front line a few times.

He stood up as John motioned him over to help him hold a side of a wall up. Stefan's strength had been a real delight to them all and they'd made much quicker progress than they were used too because of that.

"Hold it here." John instructed and Stefan held the wall easily, looking to him for instructions.

Despite his strength, the wall kept moving and he broke into a sweat as he tried to keep it steady. John was trying to nail it to another log when Stefan removed one hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead. John looked over at him unblinking.

"Guess I'm out of shape." Stefan chuckled and leaned into the wall again, when John was suddenly in his space.

"You ok?" Stefan frowned, taking in John's strange expression.

"Stefan, you…you smell…" John babbled and Stefan opened his eyes wide as John leaned in and licked his bicep.

Stefan jolted back and the wall began to fall. Everyone noticed and shouted in warning, running to help steady it, but it fell on them, knocking John to the ground. Stefan pushed the wall up and off of them, cracking his broken arm into place again, but John didn't look so good. He was holding his chest and wheezing.

"John! John are you ok?" Ian ran over and the others checked Stefan and moved the wall to the side, trying to figure out what had happened.

Stefan stood shell-shocked as Ian soothed John.

"Get Nisha! Adam, get a stretcher. I think he's got broken ribs." Ian said authoritively and looked to Stefan. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know." Stefan frowned and John gave out a growl, attracting Ian's attention.

John stared at him, his pupils dilating as he looked at Stefan in lust and Ian stood up and pulled Stefan backwards.

"You're heat's starting. Go."

"What?" Stefan frowned.

He felt alright.

"You can't be here right now. You smell too distracting and people will get hurt. Go, be with Damon." Ian said and Stefan gulped back pain at being expelled from the group.

He looked to John again and gave a stiff nod.

"I'm sorry." He said to John and Ian squeezed his shoulder.

He walked back slowly feeling annoyed and angry with himself, with this body. He broke into a run to try and burn off some steam and climbed the steps to their lodge, when Damon threw the door open, eyes blazing and fangs out. He opened his mouth to speak when Damon grabbed him by the front of his vest and pulled him in, growling.

_Mine!_


	4. Chapter 4

Just a short one guys

Chapter 4 TH

"Damon! Damon!" Stefan gasped as Damon slammed the door shut behind them and pressed him up against it, sniffing him deeply and holding him so tight his head almost spun.

_Mine, someone on you! Mine!_

Damon growled angrily, territorially and Stefan exhaled as Damon squeezed him harder so he couldn't move as he began to sniff down to where John had licked him.

_Its ok my black haired one, it wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have been out there like this._

Stefan tried to excuse John's behaviour in fear that Damon would go looking for him and hurt him. Damon panted and began to lick over his arm furiously, marking him and Stefan stayed still and let him, grunting as Damon squeezed him tighter.

_Damon, you're hurting me._

Damon growled in annoyance but lightened his hold and Stefan reached up slowly and ran his fingers through Damon's hair, cooing gently.

"I'm ok." Stefan whispered, leaning his face into Damon's hair as Damon licked down his arm, cleansing him.

He inhaled Damon's scent through his head and Damon shivered and paused.

_Mate._

Stefan channelled and Damon slowly stood upright again and looked at him full of emotion. Stefan cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Mine." Damon croaked as though he didn't believe it himself.

"It was my fault. I didn't realise how they'd react to my smell."

"Doesn't give him the right to touch you." Damon swallowed some anger down as his face tightened and Stefan nodded.

"I know." Stefan agreed and hugged him to him, stroking his back and looking around the room for Vida.

She was sleeping soundly in her bassinet by the rocking chair, unaware of the conflict and noise.

"It's started." Stefan mumbled into Damon's shoulder and Damon nodded.

"I could smell you, I was coming to get you when you came in. You smelled afraid and angry and then I smelled him." Damon almost growled again. "They all want you."

"No, they're just trying to help us Damon. No one is a threat to you. Ever."

Stefan tilted Damon's head up to force him to look into his eyes and Damon nodded begrudgingly

"Help me get out of my clothes, I'm burning up." Stefan whispered and Damon's pupils dilated.

They both looked around at Vida and were satisfied that she'd be ok for a while. This was what they'd been practising for. They were ready. Stefan led him into the bedroom and closed the door. Damon's breathing became shallow as Stefan began to remove clothes. Every patch of fabric removed from his body sent the sweet aroma of heat to Damon's nostrils and his eyes changed into full vampire as he felt his body respond.

Stefan stopped at his jeans and looked at him. Damon practically tore his own clothes off and then knelt down on the floor at Stefan's feet and began to unbutton him. Damon's smell of arousal made Stefan's skin itch and he began to flush and pant slightly. It was so hot in here. This part, he remembered from last time and yet it seemed slower. Hopefully it would remain like this so they could keep their wits about them.

Damon pulled Stefan's jeans down and immediately scented his hardening sex. Stefan moaned and lifted one ankle at a time to remove his jeans completely. Damon sucked on him, sliding his hands up and down Stefan's thighs until his knees became like jelly.

_Bed._

Stefan channelled and Damon released his manhood and stood up slowly, kissing his way up Stefan's six-pack and chest. They moved backwards to the bed and lay down on top, kissing as they held each other and ran their hands over their skin. Stefan tilted his neck and Damon bit down and drank, making Stefan close his eyes in pleasure and moan. Damon climbed on top of him and licked his neck clean, staring down at him afterwards.

"No sex, remember." Stefan panted full of arousal and Damon frowned in frustration but nodded. "We're not animals."

Damon began to scent Stefan's whole body, taking his time and stroking until goose flesh appeared all over him. The roses were potent and fabulous as they writhed against each other. Stefan made small moans of encouragement as his body came alive. His skin grew hotter, making him sweat but Damon soothed it with his tongue and gave him the touch and attention he needed. He exhaled loudly as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his neck and Damon pulled up from his position at his ribs and began to scent there, his cool tongue cooling Stefan down and making him feel cared for. This was what he'd wanted when he'd been stuck in that library with Nathan. He'd felt like he was on fire, desperate to cool down and have Nathan scent him to help. Clearly scenting was used to keep him from going out of his mind at this stage.

He didn't know how long they lay there with Damon cleaning him and keeping him cool. He could stay like this for a lifetime and not care. Damon held him gently, with such adoration and care that he felt like the holy grail. He arched his neck up and opened his legs, groaning as he felt the cramps begin.

_Want you._

He channelled by accident and Damon gave a small growl as he bit and nipped around his thighs. Stefan's manhood jumped to attention again and Damon pumped him with his hand gently and slowly as he licked around it and moved between his thighs. Stefan closed his eyes as he felt the fluid begin to release. He actually liked the feeling now, it made sex much more erotic and full of sensation. He'd miss the excitement of waiting for it to come if he didn't have it anymore.

_It's for me._

Damon growled and channelled as he traced his finger around Stefan's entrance, collecting some fluid.

_All for you. Mate, love, need…I need…_

Stefan made a small whine and Damon tilted his pelvis and began to lick up the fluid. Stefan grabbed a hold of the headboard with both hands and mewled, trying to bite his lip, in case they made too much noise and woke the baby.

"Uhhh, uhh…" he whimpered and Damon stuck his tongue inside. "Oh god…"

Damon hummed and held his thighs open commandingly so he couldn't move and went to town. Stefan began to pant and spasm with every entry of Damon's tongue and he saw stars as he climaxed. He panted loudly and closed his eyes for a few seconds, waiting for Damon to return to his mouth again to kiss him. He opened his eyes when he felt Damon tighten. He looked down and saw Damon pumping himself and staring frustrated at Stefan's entrance.

"No sex." Stefan reminded breathlessly and Damon grunted in acknowledgement of that and huffed. "Please."

Damon grunted again, biting his lip and Stefan sat up and pulled him to his mouth. Damon kissed back a little surprised by the swift movement but he wasn't given much of an option. Stefan rolled them over, still kissing and rubbed his body against Damon's. Damon held him around his back and opened his legs. Stefan pulled up smiling in surprise. This wasn't so bad. Damon hadn't turned into some crazy sex beast. They hadn't lost their minds and Damon wanted Stefan inside. This was wonderful.

Stefan pumped himself as they kissed and then entered him. His body flooded with endorphins and they began to move together, with Damon meeting him thrust for thrust and nipping at his neck and jaw line. This could be great, this could always work. A heat where he took Damon and to fill his body's needs, Damon would use his fingers. It could work, it could work.

_Mine, mine…_

Damon's eyes filled and he held onto Stefan tighter as Stefan pushed deeper inside of him and hit his prostate.

_Yes, you're mine._

Stefan growled and began to ram him hard and fast, locking their mouths together so he could swallow Damon's cries of pleasure. Damon climaxed just as fast and furious and they both chuckled and kissed.

"Still human?" Stefan asked, smiling.

"Still 33.33333% human." Damon chuckled back.

"I knew we could do it." Stefan sighed and Damon flipped them over again.

Stefan chuckled and flipped them back and pinned Damon down. He looked down at Damon's stickiness and leaned into his chest sniffing in hope. He began to scent around his nipples, tasting how electric Damon was. Everything about their bodies was becoming more potent. Damon stroked through his hair as Stefan tried his hardest to get some of the sweet fluid to come out again, to no avail. He gave up and descended down to Damon's abs, enjoying the way they all contracted under his tongue.

"Stefan…" Damon sounded as though he was struggling and he looked up at him in surprise. "Lie on me. I want you covered in me."

Stefan almost chuckled at that, considering he was covered in his body fluids already but Damon's eyes seemed to widen and grow blacker and he realised that this was the heat working on his brain. Damon's brain wanted him to claim and scent and impregnate his mate and they couldn't do that like normal.

Stefan climbed back up to his mouth and lay his body on top of his. Damon wound his arms around him tight and rolled them onto their sides. He relaxed in the tight embrace as Damon's manhood flexed again. Stefan was leaking fluid and pulsing from behind and clearly it was affecting them both. Damon rubbed his manhood against Stefan's and made small bites around his neck and shoulder while he did so.

"Put your fingers inside me." Stefan whispered encouragingly and Damon did so immediately, holding him chest to chest and inserting them deep as Stefan's whole body convulsed in need.

He whimpered and buried his face into Damon's neck as he tried to breathe out the desperate need for him to replace his fingers with his manhood.

_This'll be enough, like last time._

He channelled and Damon began to bend and move his fingers, all the while panting and rubbing his manhood between their bodies. The friction felt so good, so at least he didn't feel too left out of this. Stefan clutched at him, growing more excited by the second and then his body grabbed Damon's fingers and squeezed them. Stefan shouted into Damon's skin and climaxed, making their rubbing bodies sticky again and Damon gasped and concentrated on the feel of the milking on his fingers. It was such a strong pull, no wonder it pulled his seed from him.

Stefan made small moans and mewling sounds as it continued and Damon whispered to him soothingly until he climaxed again and slumped completely into him. Damon withdrew his fingers slowly and rested his hand on Stefan's lower back. Stefan fell immediately into a sleep.

Damon lay there for a while, scenting his neck and the side of his face as Stefan's body continued to sweat and heat. He wouldn't mind a continuation of this. They could totally do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan awoke later to Damon scenting him around his groin and he gave a small sleepy moan and opened his eyes. He had no idea what time it was, but he felt great and full of energy. He smiled to himself widely and stretched. Damon hummed and bit into his inner thigh to feed, now that he was awake.

Vida began to cry in the other room and they both looked over to the door. Stefan smiled in triumph. They could totally do this. He still felt the heat making his skin itch and sweat and his entrance was still pulsing a little, but her cries were important enough for them both to be able to notice.

Damon got out of bed and walked through naked. Stefan sat up and reached for his jeans still. Damon had gotten up without saying a word. That was strange. Maybe he was on autopilot right now. Stefan zipped himself up and walked through too, immediately wincing as the denim seemed to chafe and make his skin complain. He grunted and scratched. Damon was feeding Vida from his neck, still standing and staring at him blankly.

_Love._

Stefan channelled and Damon's eyes changed for a second.

_Love._

It was evidently a struggle for Damon. Stefan reached out to take Vida from him, so he could get his human brain working and Damon growled at him and stepped back.

_Mine._

Damon channelled and Stefan huffed in surprise.

_My cub too._

Stefan countered and Damon blinked hard and looked at him again with a little more clarity.

"Damon." Stefan said softly and Damon blinked again. "You still with me?"

Damon huffed and held her tight for a second, scenting the side of her head and she sighed and moved her face away from his neck, resting her head on his chin.

"Damon?"

"Yeah." Damon said finally as Vida burped and smiled up at him, reaching to touch his mouth with her little hands. "I'm ok."

Stefan exhaled, feeling the tension release from his body. Vida gurgled happily and Damon let her put her fingers into his mouth. He sucked them for a second and she giggled delighted and looked at his face.

"My baby." He whispered.

Stefan gave a small smile as Damon began to bounce her lightly. His skin was starting to feel hotter and more uncomfortable again. Damon looked over at him scratching and let his eyes roam.

"How are we going to do this?" Damon struggled as Vida sucked her own fingers now and squirmed. "I need… I need to take care of you Stefan."

Stefan wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around. They couldn't simply leave her back in her bassinet, she was wide awake now, but he could feel his body's demands too.

"She can't watch us." Damon exhaled heavily and Stefan nodded.

Stefan looked around. He hadn't thought this far ahead. Stupid of him. He spotted a play pen in a box that they'd bought for her recently. She was probably much too small for one but it'd have to do for a while. He moved to it and tore it open. Damon kissed Vida's forehead and tried to keep himself calm. There was a rising enemy of lust and demands beginning to fill his brain and he was little anxious about it. Last time, he'd smelled Stefan, he simply had to have him right there and then. He'd fought Nathan for him and immediately after, he'd stumbled across Mike. He'd felt lucid and calm then, mind you he had had a physical fight with Nathan for dominance and perhaps that's why he'd been a little clearer headed afterwards. The adrenaline had helped him gain some control.

Vida studied his face in curiosity as his mind whirled.

"It's ok princess." He whispered and she frowned and stuck her hand in her mouth. "Stefan hurry. I can smell you." He groaned, closing his eyes and Stefan built the play pen in a blur.

Stefan exhaled loudly as he stood up, looking at the pen. She'd be unhappy but maybe she'd be entertained until he and Damon could join in whatever way they could for a round. Then they'd hopefully be sated again and could feed her and put her down for another nap. They could take it increments. Without the worry of predators and competition, they could break the days into parts and see to her needs after they'd seen to their own. He nodded, but grimaced as he felt his entrance leak fluid down his leg. He held onto the back of the sofa and tried to breathe. This cramp was a bigger one. Damon growled and he looked at him. Damon was barely holding it together.

Vida made a strange sound of confusion and put her hands on Damon's mouth again and Damon huffed.

_Hurry!_

He channelled and Stefan nodded and brought the pen over, sitting it in front of them.

"Where will I put it?"

"In the bedroom." Damon grunted and Stefan shook his head.

"She'll see us from there."

Damon growled again and closed his eyes.

"Somewhere she knows we're still here and we can talk to her." Stefan suggested and looked to the ensuite.

Damon chewed his lip torn. He didn't want her to be in the bathroom and confused.

"Put her in the bedroom and we'll stay in here." Damon suggested, bouncing her. "It's her room too."

Stefan nodded in agreement and put the pen in there. The room smelled of their heat and he wrinkled his nose. She would smell it, but would she know what it was? They didn't have much choice really. He grabbed an aerosol that had been left over from previous users years ago and sprayed it around the room. Damon came in, almost itching out of his skin and huffed in disgust at the scent.

"It smells like sex in here." Stefan explained and took her from him.

Damon seemed a little reluctant to relinquish her again but did so. Stefan kissed her forehead as Damon left the room again, his fists clenched.

"Daddies need to be together angel." He struggled and she stared up at him. "Do you understand? We're right here, but we…play for a while please?" He begged and lay her into the pen.

It had various toys and attachment inside at her arm reach level and she looked at her new things in wonder. He was sure she'd be ok. He huffed in apology and walked to the door, before freezing. It felt wrong to leave her alone and awake.

_Stefan I need you._

He held his chest for a second and looked to the clothes on the floor. He grabbed one of his shirts on instinct and lay it in the pen for her. She clutched at it, dragging it to her mouth to suck on it. It was covered in his scent. For some reason he thought it'd help.

"We love you angel." He whispered and she busied herself with the smell and study of his shirt.

He retreated, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Damon had moved the furniture back and lay a soft rug next to the fire for them. He immediately undid his jeans and cast them aside as his blood ignited. Damon looked wrecked already. His cheeks were a furious colour of red and his fangs were out. Stefan felt his body vibrate. Damon groaned as he smelled more fluid drip down Stefan's legs and he blurred to him and pulled him down on to the floor with him. Stefan gasped and tilted his throat in invitation.

Damon panted, a little frustrated and Stefan looked at him in sympathy.

"Stefan please let me inside. Just for some of it. I won't cum, I promise."

Stefan's entrance began to pulse and he groaned and closed his eyes.

"I need you."

"No, Damon remember. We can't because…" He struggled, trying to remember why they couldn't.

"I won't cum." Damon climbed up his body and began to stroke him, settling between his legs. "No more babies."

Stefan groaned and surrendered to a deep, passionate kiss as Damon grabbed at his body desperately.

_No babies, just let me in._

_We're not supposed to._

_Please…_

Stefan shook his head and Damon frowned in torment. Stefan rolled them over and moved to Damon's groin. Damon's muscles were flexing and he could see just how coiled up his insides were. Clearly fighting the instinct to mount was taking its toll on him. Stefan swallowed his manhood and Damon hissed through his teeth and gyrated.

_This is enough remember? This is enough._

Stefan channelled and Damon moaned and tilted his head back as Stefan worked him his hardest. In the bedroom Vida began to cry and Stefan froze and pulled his mouth back, when Damon growled and squeezed his arms.

"_I_ need you." Damon begged. "Stefan."

"But she's…"

"Stefan!" Damon growled annoyed. "This is hard enough. She's fine."

Damon's look of anger quickly became replaced with a look of desperation and Stefan nodded and swallowed him again. Damon would be satisfied once he'd climaxed and them he could attend to her briefly. He immersed himself in his performance and Damon began to pant and moan in little gasps.

_I'm going to eat you._

Stefan growled and channelled, getting carried away in the enjoyment of the act as Damon's pheromones attacked his nose. Damon writhed beneath him and the urge to climb on top of him and fill himself, burst into the forefront of his mind.

_Want you, god I want you._

Stefan pulled up panting and Damon's eyes met his. He climbed onto him, straddling him and raised himself up to slide onto Damon's manhood when Damon caught him and shook his head.

"No!" Damon exclaimed and Stefan huffed. "You said no."

"I've changed my mind." Stefan shook his head.

"No, Stefan…I'm sorry. You're right." Damon argued and flipped them over.

Stefan exhaled loudly and frowned, confused by his change of heart and Damon held him down and took both of their erections in his hand. Stefan opened his mouth in pleasure as Damon rubbed them both together in his hand rhythmically. The sensation of their flesh rubbing was glorious and the look of intent in Damon's eyes made it all the hotter. Stefan rocked his hips and Damon moved his too, keeping a firm grip on their flesh.

"Love you little blood machine." Damon whispered and closed his eyes as they began to climax together.

"Don't stop!" Stefan begged until he felt Damon's fluid spill onto him.

He moaned loudly and let himself go and Damon continued to gyrate against him and pump him until he was also spent too. Damon fell on top of him and curled his face into Stefan's neck as they breathed together. Stefan smiled and put his legs around Damon's back to hold him there as he chuckled.

_Love._

_Love._

Neither of them heard Vida wail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 TH

Damon stirred, shivering as Stefan removed his body heat from him. He sighed tiredly and turned onto his side. His mate was fine and he was safe. That was all that mattered. He felt sleep pull at him again and he relaxed completely, until he heard a sharp sound.

He grunted and sighed again. The sound broke through the thickness of sleep and he frowned in annoyance that he was being deprived of his dream state. What the hell was that noise? His mate would stop it.

An image of his own face suddenly flashed into his mind and he opened his eyes blearily and tried to sit up. He felt almost drunk as he scrutinized the room before him, which seemed to be spinning.

"Stefan?" He said drunkenly and blinked hard, bringing his hands to his eyes to press on them as he tried to find his balance.

A wail sounded. A wail of abject misery and fear and he looked around sharply. Vida. It was Vida and she was afraid. He gasped and looked around the room to orientate himself again, noticing Stefan's absence.

"Vida." He whispered and stood up, feeling his legs like jelly.

He held onto the side of the sofa as he righted himself and looked towards the bedroom. When had the door closed? His little angel must be afraid and fearing she was on her own.

He staggered forward, aware of his nakedness as he grabbed a blanket thrown over the sofa and wrapped it around his waist.

"Stefan?" He called as he approached the bedroom door and opened it.

He moved inside and looked around. Stefan was nowhere to be seen. He frowned in confusion and looked over at his daughter. Their tiny baby girl, all red faced and crying inconsolably. He blurred to her and lifted her, holding her to his chest and kissed her head, scenting her.

"Sssssh lady. Daddy's here. It's alright." He tried to sound convincing but he still felt slightly inebriated.

She turned her face into his skin and continued to cry and he felt his legs shake again. He moved over to the bed and lay down, holding her to him and whispering to her. She lay her mouth against his skin and began to suck there for comfort, drooling as she did. He rubbed her back softly and closed his eyes, pulling the blankets on the bed over them like a cocoon.

Stefan had refused to build a nest with him for the heat. Stefan felt like it would be too like the behaviour they had exhibited as animals and he didn't want to feel like an animal this time round. Damon had held his tongue about it. It felt natural to have a safe little place to snuggle into, but Stefan was the world and he'd do whatever he wanted to make him feel strong and secure.

Vida quietened and sucked on his skin and he curled into foetal position as he cleared his head. Where was Stefan? He relaxed his body and tried to sense him. He could go looking for him, but his baby needed him right now and she was the world too.

_Mate. Where are you? Baby needs us._

He channelled. Vida sighed and began to fall asleep with her mouth open against his chest. He sniffed her head, smelling fear and anxiety and he felt his stomach churn. He was her dad and he had left her alone. That wasn't right. That wasn't normal. He shook his head sadly, trying to shake the animal thoughts, when he heard a distant whimper of distress.

He opened his eyes and tried to tune in. Vida curled her fingers into his neck and exhaled, sleeping. He listened closely, holding her tight as he heard a sound of pain. It wasn't too far away. Stefan.

_Stefan? Mate, love, come to me._

He awaited a response but got nothing. He waited a few heart beats and heard a soft cry. Stefan was hurting. He was in pain and afraid. Damon sat up, holding Vida to him still, she gurned and squirmed in his embrace, but he couldn't focus on anything but Stefan. He held her to him and stood from the bed, seeking out his mate, sniffing for him. The lodge wasn't that large and yet, Damon was confused and disorientated still. He stood in the lounge and looked around.

He inhaled deeply and caught the scent of blood. His eyes widened. Stefan was bleeding. Was he hurt? Immediately he began to follow the scent towards another bathroom. He stopped outside and inhaled again. The door was firmly closed.

"Stefan?" He called.

A whimper sounded and Damon tried the door. It was locked.

"Stefan let me in!" He demanded, his heart racing.

Another whimper of anguish sounded and Vida stirred and buried her face in Damon's neck. He wasted no time, kicking the door inwards until it landed flat inside of the bathroom and he paused in horror at the scene before him.

"Stefan!" He gasped and darted inwards.

Stefan turned around to look at him, his face red with shame and self-loathing. He was covered in his own blood, blood that had come from his entrance. Even as Damon tried to pull Stefan's hand away from Stefan penetrating himself with his fingers and other objects around the bathroom, blood trickled down his body and onto Damon's hands.

"It's not enough, I can't…" Stefan croaked.

Damon panicked and lay Vida down on her back on the floor as he grabbed his mate who was deep in mating fever and tried to stop him impaling his torn entrance any further. Vida sniffled and pouted but turned her head to watch the display in interest.

"Stefan let go of yourself. Let go!" Damon pulled his hands away and held him tight from behind as Stefan panted and tried to struggle. "You're hurting yourself!"

Stefan cried out in semi-rage and desperation as a cramp rolled through him. He had to be filled. He needed to be filled by something, anything! He tried to turn around into Damon's arms so he could take his manhood in hand and Damon held him tight to avoid that.

Stefan whined and rubbed his backside against the thin blanket shielding Damon's manhood and Damon tackled him to the floor and held him down, climbing on top and biting his scruff. Stefan panted but calmed, enjoying the feeling of Damon's teeth in his neck. Damon inhaled as Stefan's rose scent attacked him. Why were they resisting this again? He blinked, feeling a little inebriated again and began to gyrate against Stefan's back.

Vida made a small gurn of displeasure and he snapped to attention, remembering what was happening here. He released his scruff and sat back. Stefan groaned and reached for his entrance again.

"Stefan stop." Damon chastised, pinning his hand down and Stefan began to writhe under him.

Stefan tilted his throat up and to the side, much in the same fashion as when they'd re-mated and the red veins had covered them and Damon stared at the soft skin there. Everything in him wanted to bite and drink from there, while spreading Stefan's legs and making love to him passionately, but they couldn't, at least not in the normal way.

"You're hurt Stefan. Relax, relax!" Damon cooed, rubbing his back.

"Damon!" Stefan pleaded. "Mount me please! The pain, I can't…you can stop it please!" Stefan begged.

It was the heat. It was stronger now. They'd gotten through the first few days ok but it wasn't over. Stefan could control his mind but evidently not his body yet and what his body wanted was to be filled, to be penetrated by his mate and bred. Damon panted, trying not to let his body respond. He couldn't! His baby was here, while his mate and love was bleeding and screaming for a coupling of bodies that he'd said he didn't want. Stefan had said no sex. He'd meant it. He'd been too afraid of them getting fused together. It was fingers or nothing as Stefan's body couldn't hold fingers inside.

_Love, safe, mate…_

Damon channelled and Stefan began to sob as though in pain as he contorted his body.

"Take me."

"Stefan, I want to but you said no. You said no…"

"Please, please..!" Stefan almost screamed and Damon choked back a sob.

His strong Stefan was reduced to a wreck. How had he managed to reject him so many times and bear his heat last time when they'd been animals?

"Stefan." Damon croaked and Stefan turned his head and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, my black haired one. It's me, I've changed my mind. Please, please have me. It hurts too much." Stefan choked and Damon looked over at their baby, now crying as she observed how distressed Stefan was.

"Stefan not here." Damon whispered and Stefan looked up at him and tried to breathe. "Vida's here. If we get stuck…"

"I don't care!" Stefan hissed and tilted his throat wide again.

Damon felt tormented. He looked back at Vida and to Stefan again. What was he supposed to do?

"I love you, just hold on a few more minutes, ok little blood machine? I'll make it better." He whispered down at him and Stefan looked at him hopefully. "Don't touch yourself until I get back ok?"

Stefan nodded.

Vida wailed and Damon climbed to his feet again. Stefan was suffering so much and they couldn't have sex here with Vida watching. There was only one thing he could do. Vida reached up for him and he gathered her in his arms again. He needed help. He rushed back to the bedroom, lying Vida on the bed as he blurred around the room and dressed. Vida cried still, but at least she could see him. He lifted her again and moved towards the front door when there was a knock.

He jolted in surprise and unlocked it, opening it.

"Damon." Nisha said and looked at him knowingly. "Take care of your mate."

He nodded gratefully, noticing that several of the pack members were hanging around near the lodge and looking over as though awaiting problems. He swallowed and handed Vida over to her. Vida screamed and reached for him as he passed her over and he felt guilt burn in his belly. His baby. His baby wanted _him_, not these wolves.

"Ssssh angel, daddies just need some time ok?" Nisha tried to coo to her but Vida squirmed and screamed unhappily.

"I'm sorry princess." Damon gulped, paling.

He channelled love and protection and Vida surrendered unhappily and lay back in Nisha's arms.

"I have some of your bottles. Go." She instructed and he nodded again and took one last mournful look at his daughter before closing the door.

He blurred back to Stefan, trying to concentrate on one of them at a time. This was a disaster and he knew Stefan would blame himself, his biology for the epic failure to be able to get through the heat and look after Vida. He would have to reassure him that she was fine and this was the better way. Try as they might, they couldn't ignore instinct. Meditation did help. It had helped. Damon was sure that had they not prepared so well for this, that he would never have been able to hand Vida over just now. He would have been feral. Of that fact he was sure.

He entered the bathroom and his nose filled with the scent of heat and desire. It was so powerful he almost tripped over. His eyes widened, tingling as his veins protruded. Stefan was standing, holding onto the sink, presenting his rear for him and waiting. He began to disrobe, pulling at his clothes and giving a low growl and Stefan leaned his head forward, bracing himself and panting as fluid trickled down his inner thigh.

Damon moved to hold him, sliding his hands around to Stefan's stomach as he nipped and scented the back of his neck, grinding his erection into him. Stefan whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Stefan croaked, full of embarrassment. "I'm not strong enough to fight it."

Damon squeezed him comfortingly and exhaled against his neck.

_Not supposed to fight it. It's for us._

Damon channelled and rolled his hips.

"I should be able to do it for her. I should be able to…" Stefan gasped at a cramp and groaned and Damon squeezed him and growled. "Damon…"

Damon pulled back and got to his knees, parting Stefan's buttocks to lick there. There was still blood and some healing happening to the sensitive tissue there. Stefan had really torn it. Damon growled and licked it, soothing the pain and clearing the blood traces. It would be ok to get stuck together now. Vida was fine. She was fine.

He stood up again and guided his manhood to his entrance. Pausing for a second as Stefan whined.

"Stefan, trigger?"

Stefan nodded, grunting.

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes, just do it!" Stefan snapped impatiently and Damon pushed inside and stilled as Stefan moaned, almost sobbing in relief.

Damon leaned into his back again, scenting his nape gently and began to make some small rolling movements. Stefan did begin to sob then, gripping the sink tightly.

_Love. Thank god. Damon…_

_It's ok little blood machine. We're meant to fit together._

Damon clasped his hands over Stefan's and intertwined their fingers as he began to thrust slowly. Stefan sobbed in relief, his tears falling down onto their joined hands as Damon cooed into his neck.

_Need to be better at this, need to be stronger for her._

Stefan ranted at himself, even as his body began to ripple in pleasure, causing his knees to weaken. Damon buried his face in Stefan's shoulder as he began to lose himself in him.

"Should be able to…do this without…uhhh…" Stefan moaned and leaned into the sink for support.

"Ssssh." Damon cooed and began to speed up his thrust and angle them to stroke Stefan's prostate.

Stefan moaned loudly and flushed scarlet.

"Stop thinking." Damon whispered.

Stefan nodded and sagged a little.

_I'm going to fill you up and then I'm going to lick every inch of you Stefan._

Damon channelled growling.

_You're going to have a belly full of me. You won't be able to walk today, you'll be mine._

Damon smiled as Stefan moaned and rocked back against him. He pounded, enjoying the harsh slapping sounds of their flesh meeting as Stefan took every inch of him inside greedily. He grunted, beginning to pant as the room around them began to go out of focus from the speed of his movements.

_My mate. Mine!_

Stefan gave a sob and nodded and Damon battered his prostate and bit into his neck finally. Stefan cried out in pleasure. They were almost there, both moving against each other wildly and squeezing their fingers around each other's tightly, when Stefan gasped and hung his head. The milking was beginning. The blessed pleasure of the milking and then they would join complete for a while and bask in their mating. Damon drooled, smiling happily.

_Useless. I'm useless. I'm a failure._

Stefan suddenly channelled and Damon panted, opening his eyes in disbelief as he felt Stefan's gut wrenching pain. He stopped moving and Stefan jolted in surprise.

_What?_

Damon breathed in pain. It felt as though he was being rejected, as though he was hurting him by joining like this. His brain whirled with thoughts of being inadequate, being a bad mate, forcing Stefan somehow and he moved to pull himself out of him.

"No, don't stop. You can't stop now." Stefan said full of emotion and Damon took a shaky breath.

He couldn't do this. Not with Stefan so clearly driven to join only because of hormones. Stefan didn't want this really and it hurt. He shook his head and began to pull out of him, when Stefan's muscles caught him and held him there. Stefan gasped and Damon grunted in surprise. It was too late.

"Of course." Stefan grunted almost bitterly and Damon held back tears and pulled his hips sharply out of him.

Stefan fell forward into the sink with a huff of surprise as Damon pulled his manhood out completely. Stefan panted in amazement and touched his entrance. They shouldn't be able to do that – should they? Once they were locked together, they shouldn't be able to pull apart like that, but somehow Damon had done it. He exhaled, grinning and turned to look at Damon, when he saw Damon's expression.

"Damon?" He turned to face him worriedly.

Damon looked like he was in pain and was shaking, holding himself.

"Are you hurt?" Stefan reached for him and Damon swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Damon…"

"I'm ok little blood machine. Turn around." Damon instructed and Stefan frowned, searching his eyes.

Damon bore his fangs and growled.

_Mine! Bend over!_

Stefan felt his heart skip and he turned around and braced the sink again. What was he up to? He jolted as he felt Damon's fingers slide inside of his entrance again and he whimpered.

"Damon, you don't have to."

_We'll finish this your way._

Damon wasn't angry. Thank god. Stefan moaned as Damon bent his fingers and inserted them as deeply as they would go. It was almost enough. Damon moved them, twisted and rubbed Stefan's prostate and Stefan felt his milking begin again. They'd been so close before, it wouldn't take much.

He moaned and hung his head and Damon slide his hand inside, his whole hand. Stefan cried out in surprise but it wasn't painful. His body immediately started to climax and the milking began, grabbing Damon's hand. Damon formed a fist and Stefan screamed and climaxed over himself. His body rode Damon's fist frantically, making Stefan cry out several times, until he was spent.

He panted and closed his eyes smiling. That had been amazing. It had felt almost like Damon had been sealed inside, like it had been his manhood. His body seemed to agree and Damon had to slowly unclench his hand so that he could slide his hand back out. Stefan melted into the sink happily.

_Love, love, love. I love you. We did it, we did it!_

Damon gently guided Stefan around and lifted him in his arms.

"Sleep." He whispered and Stefan closed his eyes and fell into a satisfied slumber.

Damon took him back to the bedroom and lay him in the nest. Stefan curled up into himself. Damon covered him over and stood back, breathing as quietly as he could. He reached down and took his manhood in hand, wincing and biting his lip at the damage there. Stefan shouldn't know. Pulling out of him like that didn't seem to have hurt him thankfully but Damon's penis on the other hand…

He inspected it carefully. He'd almost torn his foreskin completely off. He was bleeding and it hurt like a bitch. If he'd been human, who knows what would have happened. Thankfully he was already healing. He retreated into the lounge and sat down, squeezing it and riding out the pain. He'd go back to bed when he was fully healed and Stefan would know no different. Thank god his hands had worked. He'd had a feeling that making a fist inside of him would satisfy Stefan's insides.

He sat alone for an hour as he thought it all through. This had been traumatic. He didn't want to ever spend a heat like this again. Klaus said a heat was beautiful? What a bunch of crap!

He shook his head and got up. Sleep and hunger was pulling at him and he felt satisfied as he sniffed the air, entering their bedroom again, that Stefan's heat was ending. His pheromones were changing to normal levels again. Thank god.

Everything would go back to normal soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait everyone!

Chapter 6 TH

Stefan tossed and turned, feeling his body shiver. The heat was receding from his skin, leaving him feeling cold. It was so strange to feel cold. Vampires never felt a drop in temperature. He turned onto his side and reached for Damon, opening his eyes unhappily when he found an empty side of the bed next to him. This was becoming much too common for his liking.

"Damon?" He called, feeling a little abandoned and hurt.

His heat seemed to be ending but he was filled with emotion. He needed his mate. He sat up and groaned, pulling at the nest Damon had created. His entire body ached as though he'd been in a battle. He huffed, throwing the blanket to the floor in annoyance. He'd told Damon no nest this time. Clearly Damon had done it anyway. He rubbed his eyes, trying to recall the last few days. Had it been days? He wasn't sure. He opened his eyes and looked to his bedside clock.

"5 days." He shook his head.

Five days of his life lost to some biological urge he didn't want. Great. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, finding his legs a little shaky. He moved to the bathroom and stopped dead when he saw his reflection. He stared horrified as he traced bruises and dried blood over his body, reaching out to touch his muscles and check them. He looked grey and gaunt too, had he fed at all during it? His head felt as though it was full of cotton. He turned on the taps and splashed some cold water on his face.

He leaned forwards, resting his head against the mirror when he recalled a flash. Damon had had him in the small bathroom, bent over the sink like this. He looked up at his reflection again pointedly, as if he could blame his reflection for it rather than himself. He'd failed. They'd had full penetrative sex despite all of their meditation and damn-tea drinking! He lashed out at a glass of water sitting next to the taps, smashing it against the wall as he tried to calm down.

Wait. How had they done that and managed to separate? He reached behind and traced over his entrance. It hurt and he hissed in surprise. He brought his fingers back to look at them and groaned when he saw dried blood there. He looked at his reflection again as he thought back. He'd needed something inside so desperately and he didn't want it to be Damon. He'd tried to use his fingers and when they couldn't give him the relief he needed, he'd embarrassingly tried the handle end of a plastic back scrub. It had torn him and hurt. What an idiot.

He huffed and looked at his reflection in disgust, before slamming his fist into it, shattering it too. He panted, his eyes filling with tears. His knuckles bled and he closed his eyes for a few minutes as he tried to breathe. He turned the taps back on and washed his hands. He'd have to clean all of this up or Vida could get hurt. Vida…

His eyes snapped open and he gasped, whirling around back into the bedroom. Where was she? Her bassinet was there but she wasn't!

"Stupid brain!" He pulled at his own hair as he tried to recall what was going on.

Damon, Damon had caught him in the bathroom and he'd taken her. He must have given her to Constance. Yes. That's what he must have done because he came back and they'd joined, except they hadn't fully. Stefan waltzed through to the den and looked around. The den still smelled of their fluids, their rug lying in a tangled mess beside the fireplace. He stepped over it and went to the small bathroom. There was blood on the floor, on the side of the bath, on the sink…It looked as though someone had been attacked in here.

He shook his head looking at the back scrubber. How had Damon gotten them back to bed if they'd been fused together? That would have been impossible. He frowned and looked to the blood spots on the floor. They had joined, he remembered weeping pathetically when Damon had filled him like he'd begged for. He clenched his jaw. Damon had pulled out, despite the milking though. He nodded, remembering that relief. It must have torn Stefan's entrance more. Probably why he was still sore and tender there. He shook his head sadly. At least they'd separated. They should practise trying to do it without ripping his entrance though. The blood on the floor must be from when that had happened.

He should clean this place up, but he felt too depleted to do so. He retreated back to the bedroom and jumped into the shower. Damon must be with Vida. He wanted just to get to them and never talk about this failure again. As he dressed, he nodded at his next plan. Nisha said that heats were natural and Klaus said they were necessary to keep his body healthy – well that was based on the need for the part of his body that was 'alive' needing to be kept healthy and such. He didn't need that. They had Vida. They didn't want any more babies, so they should just let his reproductive system die or whatever. Have it removed? But would it grow back like the rest of his vampire physiology? The reproductive parts were alive so maybe they wouldn't re-grow. Then again, it was the blood running through his body that animated and caused healing and it now flowed through those organs.

He huffed, buttoning up his jeans. End game from now on, in whatever way was necessary to make it happen, was to prevent ever having a heat again. This would be the last one. He'd made up his mind. He didn't want this. He'd tried to accept it, but it was clear he couldn't handle it. It had to stop. Perhaps if he could find a witch, a spell could be created.

He pulled a shirt over his head and stuck his feet into a pair of his converse trainers. He couldn't get why Damon would leave him here alone and unprotected. The last heat, Damon had barely left his body once they'd initiated their mating together. Stefan had been the prize, the revered and now…well obviously if he wasn't putting out, Damon wasn't as interested.

He paused when he thought on that, his chest tightening. No. That wasn't it and that wasn't fair. Damon had proved time and time again how much he loved him. He sighed, feeling tears fill his eyes again. Damn werewolf hormone crap!

"Then why aren't you here?" He whispered to himself.

He swallowed down confused feelings of guilt and longing and headed out of the lodge. Whatever the reason, they needed to talk. They'd barely had any time together these days. It was as though they were flatmates who shared a baby. Damon never used to leave the bed while he was asleep. Now it was commonplace.

He stepped outside the lodge and inhaled deeply. The winter air was blowing in and he could smell the change. He looked around, expecting to see some of the wolves hard at work as normal, but there was no one around. That was odd. He moved over towards Constance's lodge. He frowned, looking around as he waited for her to answer the door. He heard no indication of movement and chapped again, calling her name. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand and he gulped down anxiety. This was almost like his nightmare. He was about to knock louder again, when the door finally opened to reveal a very tired and pale Constance.

"You ok?" Stefan asked, frowning.

"Stefan. You're awake again. Thank god." Constance sighed tiredly and welcomed him in.

"What's wrong?" He closed the door behind him and turned to her, his anxiety increasing.

"Sit down." Constance said and he swallowed again and stood nailed to the spot. "Ian was supposed to be with you when you woke up. I'm sorry. You're probably confused."

"What's going on?" He urged.

She sat down, wincing at the effort to do and held her stomach. He reached out instinctively to help her settle back into her cushion and she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, your little one has taken it out of me."

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around for her bassinet and she shook her head.

"She's with Isabella. She's been a handful."

"What? Why…where's…why hasn't Damon got her now?" He frowned and sat down next to her.

"Damon is in no shape to. That's why Ian was supposed to explain what's going on."

Stefan paled.

"Stefan, Damon…he's rutting." She said and searched his face for comprehension. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?" His head spun.

"With wolves, the female has a heat and the male has a rut…"

"What are talking about? Where is he?" He stood up, adrenaline beginning to fill his veins.

"Stefan, stay calm. He's in good hands ok? Your heat just…for some reason it didn't…" She struggled and he began to pace. "A rut is his version of your heat. When you're mated and one of you goes into heat, the rut begins to coincide and as you join, both are satisfied and you become one. For some reason, Damon's rut has continued and you became unconscious…"

"Unconscious?" He gasped. "I wasn't unconscious I was just sleeping!" He defended, horrified and she sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"Stefan your heat dissipated two days ago. Since then you've been unconscious. None of us get why and Damon's fallen off the wagon."

"What are you talking about!?" He snapped, irritated and scared.

He shook his head, making up his mind to go find Damon and Vida and just figure out what was happening, when he looked around at her again and paused. She looked ill. Why did she look so ill?

"He fell off the wagon how?"

"Stefan…" she sighed.

"How? What did he..?" His eyes widened. "Did he hurt someone?"

She rubbed her stomach again.

"We got to him just in time."

"Who?" Stefan demanded.

"John. He attacked him while they were all building."

"Oh my god." Stefan croaked.

"You're both stronger than we realised. It took a lot of us to get him under control."

"Is everyone..?" he could barely speak for fear that Damon had killed someone.

Please no. They'd come so far from those days and these wolves were just trying to help them.

"Is John..?"

"He'll live." She gave a small smile and he held his chest as he blinked a tear down his cheek.

"This is my fault." He realised.

"No. You two aren't full wolves. No one could have known this was going to happen." She consoled and he clenched his fists.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the woods with the others. They're trying to help him through it."

"I have to see him." Stefan reached for the handle again and she grunted at the effort to sit up straight.

"Stefan, I think you should give him time. He's not himself and the others understand what a rut is like. They'll take care of him."

"He's mine." Stefan said confused and irritated. "I'll know what he needs."

"Stefan…" She sighed again and he swallowed. "He'll hurt you."

She stared at him pointedly and he studied her face in disbelief.

"You don't know him." Stefan pulled the door open and stumbled out, sniffing the air.

_Damon, where are you? I'm coming!_

He channelled and waited, tuning in his ears. There was no response from Damon. He began to walk towards the woods, sniffing the air – strange how he'd begun to use these new senses without even realising they weren't vampire gifts anymore. He caught a hint of a scent and he bristled. Blood, Damon's blood. What the fuck where the wolves doing to him? Were they having to beat him to keep him down? Were they angry that he'd gone for one of their own?

He broke into a run, heading in the direction, growing more concerned the nearer he got as he heard sounds of struggling and fighting. Oh god. He blurred to a clearing and halted abruptly, staring at the scene before him.

Damon was chained to a tree and lashing out as the other wolves circled and dove for him. Damon was bleeding and growling, his face full vampire as he grabbed for them with the little amount of movement the chains permitted. How was this helping him? Stefan saw red.

He let out a roar as he bore his fangs.

_MINE!_

These wolves were going to die for this, for ever touching his mate. He'd spray the forest with their limbs! The wolves turned around in shocked surprise to see him there and rallied for an assault.

"Stefan! Wait!" The wolf Ian put his hands up to halt him but everything went into slow motion.

He ran at them, snarling and throwing them away into the trees like toy soldiers as he fought his way to Damon. They all fell to a heap and jumped up again, trying to get a hold of him. Their speed was nothing in comparison to his though and he easily tossed them aside, slamming a few of them into tree trunks and onto the wood piles surrounding the building work. He ran towards Damon to break the chains, when three of them jumped on top of him and tried to bite his scruff. He flailed wildly, biting a few arms and legs until there was blood everywhere and screaming.

"Stop! Stop!" He heard a woman screaming but he didn't care.

_Damon, mate, love, protect, defend…!_

"Stefan don't make us hurt you!" Ian shouted as they all tackled Stefan to the ground. "We're trying to help you god damn it!"

"Get off of me!" Stefan growled angrily.

He felt a punch to the mouth and he gasped and their hold grew tighter. What were they going to do? Chain him up too? He panted, faking exhaustion and relaxed his muscles to trick them.

"Calm, calm. We're helping Stefan." Ian panted too and tried to coo. "Let me explain."

Stefan waited for a few seconds, then he made his move, using all of his strength he catapulted all of them into the air with a thud and jumped up, turning to face them all in challenge.

"I'll kill anyone who touches him." He warned coldly.

"Stefan, come closer." Ian said wide eyed.

"Come here you idiot vamp!" Another huffed annoyed as he cradled what looked like a broken arm.

"Stefan, come here now!" Ian shouted and Stefan opened his mouth to laugh at them when he felt a chain around his throat.

"Stefan!" Ian shouted in fear as Stefan was pulled backwards sharply, gagging and coughing. "Shit! Get the dart gun, now!"

Stefan fell back on to the ground, grabbing the chain in confusion when he saw Damon towering over him, his mouth foaming.

"Dam…." He choked, coughing and Damon growled and pulled him further into him as he knelt down.

"Hurry! The gun!"

_Damon it's me._

Stefan channelled frantically, seeing no recognition in Damon's vampire eyes at all.

_Mate! _

"Mine." Damon growled in a terrifying low, deadly voice and Stefan gasped as Damon grabbed him and pinned him down on the ground, climbing on top.

Stefan's head spun as Damon slammed him into the dirt, getting some mud in his mouth and up his nose. He didn't understand what was happening! Damon removed the chain but bit painfully into his scruff and he screamed in surprise. This wasn't the gentle way that Damon had done this before. Even when he'd been losing his mind when Bonnie had told him he might be pregnant, Damon's bite hadn't hurt as much as this. Blood flowed down his neck into the mud and he cried in pain and tried to shake him off but Damon's only response was to growl and bite down harder.

_Pain, Damon! I love you! Mate! Pain!_

Damon removed one of the hands holding Stefan down and began to tear at his clothing and Stefan panicked realising what he meant to do. He was going to have Stefan right here, held down and in front of these wolves.

"Damon stop! You'll kill him!" Someone shouted and there was chaos all around.

Stefan gagged as he felt the bones in his neck begin to crack and Damon freed his entrance, by pulling his jeans down.

_No, Damon stop. Please!_

Damon growled and slipped his fingers inside of his entrance when suddenly there was a shot and Damon fell full force on top of him. Stefan lay panting with his face in the dirt.

"Stefan are you ok?" Ian asked, suddenly at his side, holding what looked like a tranquiliser gun.

Stefan couldn't respond, his neck and throat hurt so badly. He squeezed his eyes closed and let out a sob instead.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen Stefan. We'll fix it, don't worry." Ian reassured as the wolves lifted Damon's unconscious body up from the ground and carried him away.

Ian helped Stefan to his feet shakily and Stefan did up his jeans again in disbelief.

"Where are they taking him?" He croaked, his throat raw.

Ian checked his neck was healing and pressed a compress pad onto it.

"There's a den we use for the moon coming. He'll be secure and safe there."

Stefan's eyes filled as he nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke. This shouldn't have happened." Ian shook his head. "Come on. Let's get you sorted."

Ian put his arm around Stefan's shoulder and guided him away, when Stefan stopped.

"No. I have to feed him. Figure out what's wrong with him."

"We know what's wrong Stefan. He's rutting. I tried to help him, to talk about it but he wouldn't have it. Neither of you are listening. It's time you start or you'll kill each other."

Stefan huffed in disbelief, but he could tell from the look on Ian's face that he was deadly serious.

"Come on, he'll be out for a few hours and there's a certain little madam who won't eat or sleep without her parents." Ian gave a small smile and Stefan's eyes widened.

"Vida."

"Come on." Ian guided him again as Stefan shook himself off.

Had he seriously completely forgotten that his daughter was in the care of some other wolf he didn't know somewhere in this camp? He shook his head as they walked.

"What Nisha says about your connection seems to be true."

Stefan raised his eyebrows in query.

"Vida knows something's up. She's been crying for days and she won't eat anything." Ian sighed frustrated.

Stefan gulped in grief over that. Had Damon been like this since they'd last been together physically? Had Vida been left alone without either of them for days, crying and afraid? It was everything that he'd feared would happen.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen. A rut normally dissipates when the heat ends. I guess your vampire bodies haven't synchronized with it yet."

"What is a rut?" Stefan asked anxiously.

"He's just insane with lust and drive. I've had a few, all young guys do when they don't have a partner or when they have their first mating season as teenagers. It makes you feel angry, territorial and confused. Damon's vampire nature thrown in, has caused him to be really dangerous with the confusion."

Stefan sighed in grief again.

"Normally when it happens to one of the pack, a bit of friendly combat helps to release it gradually. We often fight and exercise and it helps with our pecking order."

"Pecking order?" Stefan squinted at him and Ian nodded.

"The order in the pack. When new males rut, they fight for dominance and we can tell whether they'll be alpha material, whether they'll be leaders." Ian guided him up the steps to his lodge and opened the door.

Stefan paused a little unsure. He'd never been into this lodge before. Ian smiled welcomingly and patted his back as he ushered him in. Stefan walked into the living room and relaxed instantly. They had a log fire burning and incense. Ian guided him over to Vida's bassinet and he looked in. She was asleep but had clearly been crying and exhausted herself. She had one of Stefan's t-shirts balled up in her hands.

"Baby." He sighed apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

Isabella came out from the other room and rubbed Stefan's back.

"She'll be ok. It's you two we have to worry about." Ian said and Isabella handed Stefan a warm cup of liquid.

He smiled in thanks and sniffed it. It smelled like whiskey but not. Not wanting to seem ungrateful he took a sip. It burned down his throat like whiskey but there was ginger and honey too. It was actually quite nice. He sat down next to the bassinet and drank some more.

Isabella was inspecting Ian's wounds and Stefan gulped hard. He'd hurt all of them. Not critically but enough to have broken a few bones.

"I'm sorry. I thought…"

"It's ok. If I'd walked in on someone chaining Isabella up…" Ian sighed and shook his head. "We heal quickly."

"You were chaining him up to stop him from hurting you?" Stefan surmised and Isabella sat down and shook her head.

"His only interest was in you Stefan. In this state, a strong alpha male can injure a partner, even kill them by accident. His rutting is so intense we knew it was the only way to keep you safe."

"He wanted to hurt me?" Stefan swallowed in disbelief.

"No, he doesn't see it like that. It's hard to describe." Ian said and sat down, taking Isabella's hand in his. "If I was rutting this bad, all I'd be concerned about is making sure that my mate stays mine – that no one can take her from me. To do that I'd fight anyone who even looked at her. My instinct would be to keep her with me, even if that meant by force to ensure she wasn't compromised by another guy. I'd hurt her to make sure she knew she was mine and to stay, but I wouldn't know my own strength."

Isabella patted his hand and turned to Stefan as all the colour drained from his face.

"It's a primal time in the cycle Stefan. Remember in your heat, you're one thought was to have Damon inside you? Be with you and scent you?" She asked and he grimaced at the admission but nodded.

"Well the intensity of that feeling should be mirrored in his cycle, but something's gone wrong."

"It's my fault." Stefan whispered. "I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him inside me. I wanted to get through this without that."

"Why?" Isabella frowned.

"For Vida. I wanted to know that we wouldn't get joined together and not be able to look after her." He sighed as his eyes filled with tears. "I thought it would work."

"No one's here to judge you Stefan. You guys have been through a horrific ordeal." Ian commented.

They all fell into silence as Stefan composed himself and stared into their fire, listening to the cracking of the flames.

"He'll get through this Stefan, it'll just take some time. We know what he's feeling so we can help him." Ian eventually said softly.

"What can I do?" Stefan looked over at him.

"Best if you stay here. If you're there his urge to claim you and breed will block out his other thoughts."

"We've never been separated like this. We…we share everything, every change happens to us together. Always together."

"You're wolves now too." Isabella reminded and he hung his head. "Stay with us, with Vida. Hopefully she'll eat now." She sighed and looked over at the bassinet.

"If I had let him be with me…" Stefan struggled to finish, "Would this have happened?"

Both Ian and Isabella looked at each other. That was his answer then. He gave a stiff nod.

"Because I wouldn't share the heat with him, he's suffering."

"We don't know that, so much about your bodies is different and he is quite…testy normally." Ian tried to joke.

"What if I let him have me now?" He looked him straight in the eye and Ian shook his head.

"Stefan you saw him today. He'd tear at you. He could serious hurt you and not realise it. He'd be focussed on breeding only, not love."

Stefan frowned.

"But I thought that this was about mating, bonding for life…"

"It is." Isabella nodded, but Ian interrupted and leant forward.

"While he's rutting like this Stefan, all he'll care about is sex and breeding. He will hurt you and he'll never forgive himself afterwards if he does. We just have to let him vent this out and then he'll be back to normal ok?"

"But…"

"No Stefan. Go in there and he won't forgive himself for what he does to you. Do you understand? I know you're a lot harder to kill and you're a match for him physically, but trust me, you don't want to make him feel the guilt afterwards." Ian's words made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"You talk about it, as if you've experienced it before." Stefan said softly, flicking his eyes over to Isabella who was sitting rather uncomfortably.

Ian exhaled and nodded, squeezing his mate's hand and looking down at the floor for a few moments.

"My first time with a partner I went into rut. We were just kids – barely 14 and neither of us knew what was happening."

Stefan sat silently, hoping he'd continue.

"Problem was, that she wasn't in heat and I was."

"I thought you went into rut when the other went into heat."

"Yeah, but it just so happened that her older sister was in heat and mating with her partner at that time. We were on a family vacation and the smell of her heat just got to me. I didn't understand and Charlene and I – we didn't know what to do. She tried to help me, scenting me and offering to mate but we were so young. Her body wasn't ready."

He paused and Stefan leaned forward in interest.

"We tried to have sex, but we were both virgins and my rut just took over. I barely remember what happened actually. I felt drunk almost. I woke up a few days later with a wrecked room and Charlene hurt." He looked at Stefan his eyes filled with tears. "She knew it wasn't my fault really. I couldn't control myself, but she couldn't ever be with me after that. She had to go to the hospital. She wasn't better for weeks and there was internal damage from when I was…" He shook his head. "I could have ruined her chances of having children or worse."

Ian stood up and wiped his eyes discreetly, turning his back and putting another log onto the fire.

"I couldn't look her in the eye again. I left the pack and never went back." He said.

Stefan sat back as his brain absorbed the info.

"The best thing you can do for Damon, is leave him alone right now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 TH

Damon grunted as he awoke. Where the hell was he? He sat up and felt the chains securing him. He pulled at them in confusion. He looked around. He was in some kind of underground bunker from the looks of it. There were food supplies and blankets, bottles of water and a makeshift bed.

"Stefan?" He called out, feeling a little fear prickle his skin.

He stood up, testing how far the chains would allow him to move around. He had a little room but couldn't reach the door way. He pulled hard, trying to pull the bolts from the wall but they wouldn't budge. He huffed, his stomach rumbling. Something was wrong. Why was he here? How did he even get here? He pulled harshly at his restraints again and then noticed the walls. This wasn't a metal bunker, it had been carved in from stone walls. He must really be underground then. He paused as he scrutinized the rock. Perhaps he could pound his way out of here, or at least pound enough of the wall away to loosen the bolts. Then he saw the markings and he stared at them hard. Claw marks, lots of them as though someone had already tried that idea but had distinctively longer finger nails than a human. This was where the wolf chained themselves at the monthly moon cycle.

His eyes widened and he looked around again. Why would they chain him in here? Did he change into a wolf? No one knew if they could now that they kind of were wolves too. Was it even time for the moon and if it was, why was he the only one in here? They must have to be separated at the moon time or they would fight and injure each other kept down here. He nodded at the sense of that. But then, where was Stefan if he was locked down here? Was Stefan locked in another similar cell?

The indignity of that made him growl. Stefan wouldn't be locked away from him like this. He better not be chained like he was or he'd kill a few wolves where their families slept! He growled, pulling at the chains again when he realised that if he and Stefan were chained down here separately, it meant Vida was on her own with the wolves. They had his baby!

He panted and began to tear at the chains wildly, using all of his strength to pull at the wall. They wouldn't come away easy. This place was designed for that. He continued to pant in mounting fear and aggression, tiring himself as he kicked and pounded his fists into the rock surrounding the bolts.

"Damon."

He spun around panting at the sound of his name and let his veins protrude. It was one of the wolves. He growled in warning as the guy opened the gate in the doorway. Damon studied its hinges as the guy entered cautiously. It looked old but well reinforced. If he could get out of the chains he was sure he could burst the hinges and just throw the door the hell out of the way.

"Easy friend. I just brought you some food ok?" The wolf said and Damon took a step back, watching him and growling.

"Where am I?" He growled.

"You're safe. Just try and relax ok? Everything's ok."

"Where is Stefan?!" He snapped his fangs and the wolf tensed defensively.

"He's safe. Your family are safe. You just need to ride this out."

"Ride what out?!"

"This is your rut my friend. It'll be over soon. Shout, scream, beat the walls…let it out."

"What?" Damon frowned in confusion.

"It's _your_ heat Damon. Without a partner, you just need to vent it ok? We'll be on hand to help. Just call if you need us. Sleep, eat and exercise and it'll fade."

"Where's Stefan?" He demanded. "I want Stefan!"

"He's at home healing friend. You need to trust us. Stefan can't be with you right now."

"I'm not your friend wolfboy!" He growled aggressively and moved towards him.

The wolf stood his ground calmly.

"You're still in it deep. Can't you feel it? That urge you have to rip my head off and find Stefan. You feel it?"

Damon laughed mockingly.

"That's every day!" He mocked and the wolf bristled.

"You'll actually do it if I let you out though and that's the difference isn't it?" The wolf challenged and Damon snorted at him, flexing his muscles. "You're dangerous. This urge you have in you right now will devastate you unless you stay here till it ends."

"Let me the fuck out of here!" Damon shouted and bore his fangs.

"So you can try and rape your mate again?!" The wolf spat and Damon paused in disbelief. "Yeah, that's right _friend." _The wolf mocked. "I don't like you much either if we're being honest. You almost killed my brother John the other day because your mate was hanging around stinking of his heat and tempted him!"

Damon growled at the mention of Stefan's would-be admirer.

"I couldn't care less if you starve to death out here. You'll always be a vampire to me, no matter what colour your eyes change!"

"Bill! You ok down there?" Another voice sounded from above ground.

It sounded near, so they couldn't be too far underground then. Damon stared him out.

"I'm fine!" The wolf shouted and then turned back to Damon who was panting and shaking with the urge to make a move on him. "Fortunately for you, I don't think Stefan's such a bad guy and I don't want to see him torn apart to satisfy your rut."

"I'd never hurt him. He's mine." Damon seethed.

"You'll remember after the rut and that'll be punishment enough. Until then…" the wolf tossed him a couple of bottles of Stefan's blood from a bag on the ground.

Damon ignored them and stared the wolf out confidently.

"Shut up and deal with it. We'll look after your mate."

Damon huffed in rage and watched as the wolf turned to retreat.

"Let me out of here! Let me out!" He screamed, blurring to the very edge of where the chains would allow as the wolf locked the gate again and watched him. "Stefan!"

The wolf shook his head, almost sympathetically and left as Damon pulled at the chains once more.

"Stefan!" Damon dropped to his knees and screamed, his eyes filling with tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan paced the room, trying to think of what to do. The wolves had made it clear that it would harm Damon further if he should go to him, but it went against every instinct he had. He felt like his brain was being torn apart in the battle of wills. Vida awoke crying already and he moved to her bassinet and looked in on her. They all hoped that she'd finally settle now that he was awake and she could see him.

"Hey angel." He cooed and she looked up at him and reached with her hands.

He scooped her up and kissed her cheeks one at a time, bouncing her slightly.

"Dadda's here. Everything's ok my baby girl."

She lay her face into the skin of his neck but continued to cry softly. He stroked her back and scented her head gently. She'd been sleeping with one of his t-shirts for the comfort his scent brought, so hopefully holding her would settle her now. She continued to cry and he moved over to the bed and curled up. She sniffled and he stroked her tears away, frowning.

"It's ok angel. I'm back. I'm back now." He whispered and lay her amongst the pillows as he removed his shirt.

Skin on skin contact would be better for bonding. He pulled her back to lay her face on his chest and patted her back. She sniffled but opened her mouth to suck at his skin.

"See? It's dadda." He stroked the hairs on her head as she hiccup and ran her tongue over his skin.

Strange to realise but now he understood that this was her way to scent. She was getting bigger and more intelligent quickly and she saw that the wolves and he and Damon all scented each other for comfort. Now she was learning to do it too, in her own baby way.

"You like dadda's skin shirt?" He joked, rubbing her back and swallowing down longing for Damon.

She began to fuss and sniffle again and he tried to sing to her. She was clearly still stressed and confused.

"You must be hungry angel. Come on. You'll feel better." He cooed and gently placed her into his neck.

She sucked on his skin there for a few seconds before beginning to cry again. He sighed frustrated and sat up, holding her out so he could see her face. Her little vampire eyes were showing, so she must be hungry. Why wouldn't she eat?

"What is it baby?" He cooed and she closed her eyes and cried, channelling an image of Damon.

He sighed sadly and nodded.

"I know, I miss him too. He's sick baby. He'll be home soon." He cooed but she just grew more distressed.

This was what Isabella and Constance had been dealing with for days. Wasn't he enough? Why couldn't he comfort his own baby? He exhaled, feeling tears fill his eyes and sat up fully, cradling her. She choked on her cries a few times and he walked the floor with her, doing the swooshing sounds she normally liked and trying to interest her in her toys. Nothing seemed to work and he took her through to the lounge and sat her in a bouncy chair Isabella had bequeathed. Isabella promised that this chair would help, that it'd give her some way to tire herself out at least, in a fashion where he didn't have to watch her constantly. He buckled her in and she sniffled, her eyes wide with tears as he moved around, looking for the baby bottle someone had given Damon.

Clearly feeding from the vein wasn't working with her and if what the wolves had told him was correct, then she hadn't eaten for three days. He had to do something. He fretted, searching around Damon's chair for it as she cried on, wailing now as she couldn't see him. He finally found it and scrutinized it. Normally humans needed to disinfect these things, but Vida was no human. He stood up and she calmed a little when she saw he hadn't left.

He looked at her deliberating. If he used this bottle without washing it, would she be ok? There was only one and he wasn't sure how to disinfect it. She looked as though she was starving and couldn't wait. He sniffed the bottle and decided to lick it himself. He cleaned it as thoroughly as he could and bit into his wrist, pouring the blood straight from the vein, where it would be fresh. She calmed a little as she watched, hiccupping.

"It's coming baby." He assured, watching as the little bottle filled to a sufficient level.

He licked his wrist as it healed and sealed the plastic tit on the bottle.

_Please let her eat. Please._

He squeezed his eyes closed in silent prayer and moved to her again, lifting her from the seat and sitting in the rocking chair. He held her in his elbow and she looked up at him, her veins tingling.

"Feed, lady impossible. Do it for dadda." He cooed and placed the bottle to her lips.

At first she struggled, crying again and then he tried something different. He summoned an image of Damon feeding her, sitting right here in this chair and channelled it to her. She gurned a little but let him pop the tit into her mouth. He rocked gently and felt his whole body relax as she finally sucked on it and swallowed.

"That's my girl." He cooed and smiled down at her.

She held the bottle with her hands and sighed heavily, her eyes closing as she drank. He tried not to let his mind wander too much in case she was affected by his feelings but it was hard. Why did she want Damon so much more? Why had it taken so much to get her to feed? He sat his head back and exhaled. Had Damon been doing most of the feeding lately? Had he did the daddy bit a little more than him? Is that why she wanted Damon? He shook his head. They normally did everything quite equally. There hadn't really been an extended time when Damon had done the feeding more, so that she should associate it with him. Plus she had been cared for by the wolves recently, who'd been feeding her too. So what was the deal?

She began to gurn again and he looked down in surprise. She let the tit slip from her mouth and gave a cry again.

"Come on Vida, please." He begged and she turned her face into his chest, drooling some blood back out as she pressed her face into the warmth of his skin.

He rocked her and rubbed the bottle near her lips again.

"Come on, you need to eat my baby girl. Please eat for dadda."

She choked again and as she opened her mouth he stuck the tit in again. She tried to gurn around it, but he rocked and began to sing softly to her, scenting her head again and she began to suck from the bottle once more. He watched her with focus this time, rocking her when she seemed to stop sucking and whispering comforting things to her. She eventually drank enough to satisfy him and fell asleep with the tit still in her mouth. He sat watching her as he removed it and set it down. She seemed to be dreaming, jerking every now and then and breathing quickly. He wondered what she was dreaming about. With her not eating for so long, she would probably sleep most of the day. He had to make sure he could feed her at every opportunity.

Isabella had suggested human food but he still didn't think she was ready for that. He wasn't. He had no idea about food. Perhaps that was his real motivator to keep her drinking blood. He did eat occasionally when he had to appear human, but he had no idea what babies ate. He frowned on that. It wasn't her fault that he didn't know. Maybe she did need something more. She did grow after all. Perhaps that's why she was crying? He would be a fool not to consider that a possibility. She was technically 2 months old now. From what he'd been told, babies normally began to eat food a few months older than she was. Still, although small in stature, she was clearly progressing mentally, quicker. Isabella reckoned that she was more like a child of six months. Her strength and sped were increasing exponentially, as she could hold her own head up now. She wasn't far from sitting too.

Maybe he should try some of Isabella's baby food. He bit his lip and nodded. Next time she woke, he'd do that. He carefully took her back into the bedroom and lay her in her bassinet. She let her hands fall to the side of her head and sighed deeply. He tucked her in with her blanket and lifted the bassinet. He needed to know how Damon was.

He headed out of the lodge, looking in on her to make sure she stayed asleep as he walked over to Nisha's lodge.

Nisha let him in and took the bassinet from him, placing it beside the fire to keep her warm. She enfolded Stefan in her arms when she turned around and he held her gratefully.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into his shoulder.

He gave a weak smile.

"I know this must seem like hell on earth for you, but this does happen Stefan. It's not your fault. Males rut sometimes." She patted his knee as they sat down.

"This seems so much worse." He gulped and she shook her head.

"No, I've witnessed some like this. The main problem is Damon's strength. He's unmatched by any of the alpha's here and that makes it difficult for them to help him in the usual way."

He nodded. Vampire strength and speed where gifts the wolves didn't share.

"Normally a few days of jumping around and tussling with the others is enough to cure a rut but Damon's too strong." She sighed sadly. "He'll kill them by accident and we can't take the chance."

"I understand." He agreed.

"How is she?" Nisha looked to Vida.

"I don't know." He sighed. "She finally fed but she wouldn't take it from me. I had to give her a bottle and even then…she's still crying and stressed."

"She knows Damon's suffering probably. Babies know somehow." Nisha gave a comforting smile.

"I thought she'd be better with me here now." He gulped.

"The fact that you are here alone only indicates that there is something wrong Stefan. It's not about you."

"I guess." He said, but didn't believe it.

Vida gurned and moved in her bassinet and Stefan blurred to her immediately as Nisha held her chest in amazement at his speed.

"Sssssh angel. Dadda's here." He cooed and tucked back in again.

She opened her eyes sleepily and frowned.

"Dadda's here."

_Love, dadda, my baby girl._

He channelled and she sighed unhappily and closed her eyes again. He stroked her head and for a few seconds as she gurned sleepily.

"Why doesn't she want me?" He whispered in grief. "Why can't I settle her? It as though she knows this is my fault."

Nisha joined him and put her arm around him.

"She's a baby Stefan and it most certainly isn't your fault."

"The others think so. I can see it in their faces. Even Isabella thought so because I wouldn't let Damon inside of me." He said unhappily and Nisha pulled him to sit down again.

"Listen to me, normal heats and ruts coincide yes." She admitted and he hung his head. "But, you are not wolves. I'm assuming that although you didn't join in the normal way, you both still achieved…you both still…"

"Yeah." He nodded and she exhaled.

"Then that should still have worked. A lot of wolves only consider full penetration as mating sex but that's nonsense. If you are together and connecting through scenting, kissing, sleeping together without sex but still having orgasms together, then that is what your biology demands. Ok, yes, full sex is better and ends the heat quicker, but it isn't the only way."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you think we let every young teenager copulate?" She raised an eyebrow and he chewed his lip as he thought on that. "We may be wolves but we are still human. Sex is still as big an issue for us as other humans and we don't start having sex until we understand our bodies and we're old enough to understand what it means. Think of this as your puberty if you will."

"You think it's the vampire part that's made this happen?"

"Honestly? I have no idea, but I know that your bodies have been changed by magic, not nature and that means the cards are off the table with you. I should have seen it in him when he came for Vida the other day."

"He did?" Stefan tensed.

"Yeah. He thought Constance had her and he was moody and aggressive. I should have realised there was something wrong. Constance knew somehow and she refused to tell him where Vida was until you woke up. He wasn't happy."

"That doesn't sound out of the ordinary." He gave a small smirk.

"He went to look for her and came across here where I was treating John for his chest. As soon as he caught John's smell he went for him. I could see the rut then."

Stefan swallowed. He'd broken at least one of John's ribs in the chaos a few days previous.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he wasn't interested in me. John in his mind was a risk to you, so he flipped. Thankfully Ian arrived with Bill and they managed to get him out of here. Vida's small but she saw what happened." Nisha looked to the bassinet again. "All she would have understood is that Damon was upset and angry and being forcibly removed from her. That's why she wants him Stefan. Not because she doesn't want you."

Stefan hung his head and swallowed painfully.

"This is everything I didn't want for her." He croaked.

"She'll be fine. Once Damon is better, you'll be together and she won't remember this happened."

"How do I help him get better? There must be something I can do. Something you can do? A herb or something?" He grabbed her hands and she sighed.

"I've been trying to figure something out. I've prepared something that might make him physically weaker so the others can help him fight it out."

"Not vervain." He shook his head.

"No, not exactly. There is a root in the vervain family that might help without making him ill and hurting him. I've made a small amount of it."

"If they all fight, they won't hurt him?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh they will and he them, because that is what this is for. Ruts aren't just about the need to procreate, they are about defending what's yours and that's a primal instinct we all have, even as humans. If Damon doesn't feel like they're really fighting with him, like they are a threat, then he'll tire of them and won't respond. This has to be real, but in a way that his vampire abilities don't kill us." She warned and he nodded.

"I guess he wouldn't want to be coddled anyway."

A knock sounded at the door and Vida gurned again. Stefan went to her, cooing and Nisha answered the door to Ian, Bill and John. Vida began to cry full on and he lifted her from the bassinet, bouncing and kissing her head as the wolves entered the lounge and looked on at him. He turned to face them and saw John.

John avoided his eyes but gave him a polite nod. Stefan's stomach burned in guilt. Ian talked with Nisha as they went into another room and left Stefan unsure of what to say to the others.

"How is he?" He asked as Vida buried her face into his neck and continued to gurn and squirm.

"Same." Bill said and looked at Vida sadly. "How's the little one doing?"

Stefan swallowed sadly and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"It'll be over soon. I've never known one to last more than three days." John said, still avoiding his eyes.

Vida burst into a wail and kicked her legs against Stefan's chest. Stefan bounced her and scented her head. Bill and John shuffled uncomfortably as Stefan struggled to calm the now screaming infant.

"May I?" John asked after a few minutes and Stefan looked at him in surprise, before nodding.

He handed Vida over to him and she looked up at John and calmed a little.

"Hey now. What's all of this about?" He cooed and she hiccupped and searched his face.

Stefan sat down and pulled at his hair as he sighed and Bill reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of fabric from it, coming to John's side and cooing at her too. She stopped crying and Stefan looked over at them in surprise.

"Smell your daddy huh? Yeah?" John cooed and Stefan realised they had given her a piece of Damon's shirt.

He stood up and moved over to them, watching as she sucked on it, holding it in both hands. Bill looked at Stefan in sympathy.

"Smells are the key. Just keep her around his smell. My little ones get testy when I'm working away sometimes and as long as they have something with my scent, they stay a little calmer. It's a wolf thing." He said and Stefan nodded at the logic and watched as Vida pulled the cloth from her mouth and stared at it.

"It's always hardest on the little ones." John commented and Bill nodded.

Ian and Nisha returned from the other room looking confident and they all looked to them.

"Got a plan?" Bill asked and Ian nodded.

"This should make him weaker so the bonding is fair." Ian held up a bottle of liquid and Stefan nodded at Nisha.

"He's still cunning though, we'll have to try it out as a test before we give it a go." John warned and they all nodded.

Stefan tensed uncomfortably.

"Let's do this and get him home to his family." Ian said.

John returned Vida to Stefan's arms, now content as she sucked Damon's shirt and Stefan exhaled, frowning. This was crazy. He shouldn't be left here to sit idly by as Damon fought these wolves. Damon was his. He should be the one to resolve this. As they left, each one of them gave Stefan a pat on the shoulder and it made him feel worse. He was the woman in this scenario and he didn't like it one bit. He clenched his jaw annoyed and Nisha exhaled and caught his attention.

"They don't mean to make you feel undermined Stefan. This is a just the way a pack works. If they let you put yourself in danger then Damon won't forgive them or himself. You also have a little one who needs you and you can't put Damon before her."

"What if this doesn't work?"

"Then he'll probably wreck the cavern and tire himself out doing so. Then he'll sleep and wake up himself again." She said and he nodded.

"In the meantime, let's get her sorted." Nisha indicated towards Vida and he nodded. "I might have some herbs to help her sleep better. She's clearly struggling to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon sat back against the wall and wiped sweat from his face. His body was boiling and he felt as though he had insects under his skin. It was driving him insane! He had to keep trying to get out of here, but he'd broken his hands punching the wall. He sucked on his knuckles as they healed. He'd drank all of Stefan's bottles, stifling the urge to scream and break his wrists in an effort to free himself as he did. Tasting Stefan but not being able to hold him, scent him, make love…it was torture. He didn't care what that wolf said. No way he'd tried to hurt Stefan and didn't remember. He'd never hurt him. He couldn't. Stefan was easily his match and sometimes faster and smarter. When he thought of the amount of times when they'd been at odds years ago and they'd fought…Stefan had gotten him good on plenty of occasions. Where he had the braun, Stefan had the brains and always managed to impale him or something.

He gave a chuckle as he remembered the first time Stefan had done that. Stefan had been so mad with rage and had smiled triumphantly as Damon had spat blood out of his mouth and gagged. He'd let him think for a few minutes that he was suffering, but back then he still feed on human blood and plenty of it. It had been hilarious to pretend that he was in agonising pain, only to then pull the knife out and laugh in his face as Stefan realised it was a ruse. Still, that was before they loved each other, when Stefan was boy wonder and he was…well he just liked to play with him like a cat and see what he'd do.

That was a different lifetime. Now Stefan was the world. Those days of smashing each other around were long gone.

He heard footsteps approaching and he stood up, ready. The wolf from earlier came in and unlocked the gate, stepping aside as the guy Ian walked in cautiously. They stared at each other.

"I'm here to help you get through this Damon. You have to trust me. Trust the pack, in that we mean you no harm." Ian said.

"Bullshit! Where's Stefan?" Damon spat. "What have you done with him?"

"Nothing. He's better. His heat has ended and he's fine I swear. He's at home right now. He wants you better."

"I want to see him." He demanded.

"You will, but only if you make a deal."

"A deal?" Damon snorted.

"You drink this and cooperate and we'll unchain you." Ian said simply and pulled a bottle from his pocket.

"What the hell is _that_?" Damon growled.

"It'll reduce your vampire strength and speed so we can unchain you." Ian advised.

"What?!"

"Damon, yesterday you grabbed Stefan and your strength is so little in your control because of your rut, you hurt him. Do you remember that?"

"Fucking lies!" Damon blurred for him and strained as he reached his limit of movement.

"It's not your fault, he knows that but if you don't take this, you could still hurt him again."

"I'm going to rip your lying tongue out!" Damon fought the chains wildly and Bill entered fully to stand at Ian's side defensively. "You're all dogs! Pathetic snivelling little dogs!"

Ian frowned as he heard Damon shoulder dislocate and he took a step forward, Bill grabbing his shoulder and preventing him in caution.

"I'll kill you when I get out here!" Damon foamed at the mouth and cried out as he felt his arm tear again.

He fell back panting and held his arm enraged.

"Drink this and I'll let you try." Ian said calmly and held up the small bottle.

Damon stared at him in disbelief.

"Drink it and you can fight me. Right here, right now."

Damon growled and looked to Bill.

"No one will stop you. It'll be you and me big guy." Ian said.

Damon panted, cracking his shoulder back into place as Bill grimaced.

"Go to hell with your poison." Damon said a little calmer from the pain and took a few steps back.

"Ok then." Ian sighed dramatically and looked to Bill, each of them exchanging a knowing glance. "I guess I'll just go and visit Stefan then. See if he _needs_ me."

Damon looked at him enraged.

"Heard Vida isn't sleeping. I'll just take her to my place and keep her for a while, maybe a _long_ while."

Damon growled.

"Hell, I'll take her. She prefers the company of wolves anyway." Bill added and Damon panted again.

"I hear Stefan does too." Ian smirked and Damon lunged for him again, snapping his fangs and roaring.

Ian stepped back a step and held up the bottle again, raising an eyebrow.

"So what's it to be?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 TH

Stefan groaned sleepily as Vida awoke crying again. She didn't seem to be able to sleep more than a few hours at a time. He was exhausted. He climbed out of bed and lifted her, half asleep and brought her into the bed with him. His dreams were filled with horrific images of Damon being beaten by the wolves as it was, only to have his sleep interrupted by her cries.

_Love, I'm tired angel please…_

He channelled and closed his eyes as she snuggled into his skin crying still. How had she still enough water in her body to cry? She'd refused any more blood and had had a screaming tantrum when Nisha had tried to give her baby food instead. Nothing was working.

"I can't do this alone." He whimpered, crying silently as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Damon."

Nisha gave a soft chap at his bedroom door and he called her in as he tried to compose himself. She had offered to sleep in the lounge in case he needed help. He was so grateful she was here. He sat up, wiping his tears away subtly as she came over to the bed and took Vida from him. Vida wailed almost angrily and Nisha exhaled and placed a small handkerchief to her little nose.

"Sssssssh darling. Smell that?" She cooed.

Vida quietened a little at Damon's scent and Stefan ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let me take her into the lounge and you can get some rest. Where are Damon's clothes?" She asked and Stefan tiredly pointed to Damon's dresser.

She walked over and pulled one of Damon's t-shirts out. She sat Vida on the changing table and wrapped her up in it, cooing to her and slipping her pacifier into her mouth. She sucked on it eagerly, still grasping the handkerchief to her cheek.

"Ok. Enough is enough angel." She tiredly scolded.

She lifted Vida and held her so her face rested against her shoulder and turned to Stefan.

"Sleep. I'll take care of this."

He nodded and lay back down again. Vida began to cry amongst her pacifier and Nisha quickly left the room. Stefan exhaled and lay on his back, trying to sleep again. He could hear Vida gurning unhappily in the next room though. If she was still like this tomorrow, he was going to have to do something. He was going to have to take her to see Damon. Maybe if she could see he was still here and hadn't left them, then it'd be enough. He could wait until Damon was asleep so she would see him but not be afraid if he was still aggressive. He nodded to himself. Yes, that'd work.

He tossed and turned, failing to find his comfortable position again and eventually sat up. Vida seemed to be asleep once more. He got out of bed and splashed his face with water. He looked gaunt despite drinking from Damon's bottles. His body was reacting to Damon's state. The wolves didn't know. They didn't know they shared a soul and it was something Damon felt very strongly about keeping secret. It made them weaker to have people know about it. It was something people could use against them. Damon was right, but right now, Stefan wished he could confide in someone.

He thought on what time it was. He looked at his watch. 3.30 in the morning. Would Damon be asleep? Maybe he could go by and just look in on him, just to make sure he was ok. He grabbed a shirt and snuck out of the bedroom, finding Nisha passed out on the sofa with Vida in her arms soundly asleep. She'd think this was a bad idea, but it felt right.

He carefully left the lodge as silently as he could and headed into the woods. He wasn't exactly sure where Damon was being held but he knew he could find it if he trusted his nose. He sniffed the air. Everything was sharper at this time. All of the smells were more potent, fresher almost. He caught Damon's scent – the roses and he followed it. He was quite deep into the woods before he smelled the blood. Oh god. It was human blood. He blurred around, sniffing and trying to find the source when he saw a body lying near an entranceway cut into the side of a cave.

His heart froze in his chest and he blurred to the body. Still alive, barely. It was John. Poor John. He bit into his wrist and fed him, making the injured wolf jolt in surprise and open his eyes.

"It's ok it's me, Stefan. Hold still, hold still. Just drink." He whispered and John blinked up at him confused but obeyed. "John, who else is injured? How many?"

John pushed his wrist away and took a deep breath.

"Three. Stefan, he fooled us. The herbs didn't work."

"What?" Stefan helped him sit up worriedly.

"It seemed to work at first so Ian started to unchain him, then he just…he just went crazy!" John exhaled, full of emotion.

"Where is he?" Stefan licked his lips anxiously and sniffed around.

"I don't know." John replied weakly.

"Stay here." Stefan stood up again and approached the cave entrance carefully.

_Damon?_

He walked inside carefully, finding a set of stairs. Blood was spilled up them, where John must have retreated when he was injured. Stefan felt his heart hammer in fear of what he might find in here. He climbed down the stairs and knelt before the body of Bill, crumpled. Still alive. Stefan shook his head in amazement. Damon in this kind of state normally killed people left, right and centre and yet they were all alive so far.

He bit into his wrist and fed the bruised wolf, rousing him gently and helping him sit up again. When he was sure the wolf was going to be ok he moved to go ahead towards the gate he could see lying open. Bill caught his ankle.

"No! Stefan he'll kill you." Bill warned.

"He hasn't killed any of you." Stefan pointed out and Bill exhaled in fear. "I can take him."

He moved onwards, hearing panting and growling from just ahead. He paused for a second and listening, trying to channel again. It felt difficult to channel right now. He frowned, trying to concentrate and sniffed the air. He touched the rock and studied it for a second as he pulled his fingertips away. Copper. There was copper in the rock. Could it be preventing him channelling properly? His head did feel a little blurry. He shook his head and edged closer to the growling sounds.

He was almost there and ready for whatever Damon would throw at him. He knew how Damon liked to attack. He was so readable. All these years running around and killing and Damon still always showed his hand as he was about to attack. In this animalistic form, Stefan would know exactly what moves he would do. He reached the gate and looked in.

"Stefan!"

"Ian!" Stefan rushed inwards to help the injured wolf who was growling as he tried to pull part of a metal pole out of his body. "Don't, let me."

Stefan took over as the wolf paled and lay back weakly.

"I'm sorry. He tricked me." Ian panted and Stefan cooed at him to relax as he got a grab of the blood coated end of the pole and ripped it out in one motion.

The wolf screamed in pain and Stefan heard the other two wolves stumbling in towards them to give aid.

"Drink, it'll heal." Stefan bit his wrist open again and thrust it at him and Ian drank deeply as Stefan put pressure on his wound.

He looked around, trying to figure out what had transpired. Damon's blood was over some chains lying on the ground. The metal pole had evidently been taken from a makeshift army bed in the corner. They didn't stand a chance and yet, Damon had left them alive. He shook his head. The two others came to Ian's side and Ian nodded that he'd drank enough. They helped him stand.

"Everyone ok?" Ian panted, evidently still in some pain. "He's a strong son of a bitch!"

"When did he escape?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Not long. A few minutes before you arrived. I tried to hold him back Stefan…" Ian explained remorsefully.

"You couldn't. He would have killed you." Stefan shook his head.

"A few minutes? He could be at the camp by now." Bill pointed out

"But he must have passed me in the woods somewhere. Why didn't he find me?" Stefan frowned.

John gasped and they all looked to him.

"Oh god." He whispered in fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Ian asked, holding his side.

"He could smell her on me."

"Who?" Ian demanded.

"The baby. When we were fighting, he caught her scent from earlier." John said alarmed and Ian and Bill gasped.

"Vida." Stefan said numbly. "He won't hurt her." He said weakly. "Not the baby."

"Stefan look around!" Ian said angrily. "We have to get back now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon ran, the woods blurring passed him as he moved. It felt so good to be out in the night air and free. He laughed to himself feeling the adrenaline charge his body. Would it feel like this when the moon was out? He came to a stop as he smelled Stefan. Stefan…

His heart thundered. His mate had come for him? He smiled in relief and stood up when he hesitated. Stefan ran passed him unawares and he watched confused. He didn't smell him. How? He was going to call on him, to channel but as Stefan disappeared into the woods he yet again hesitated. Stefan was fine. He could look after himself, but his baby…his baby. She needed him. She shouldn't be being cared for by strange wolves. She'd be afraid. She needed him more than Stefan did. He nodded.

He would leave Stefan for the moment. He'd be ok. He began to run again, heading towards the camp. The sun would be up in a few hours and he wanted to make sure that he had Vida and Stefan with him by then. His car was parked not far from their lodge. If Stefan fought about it, he'd just stuff him in the trunk. Yes, that's what he'd do. Stefan didn't know what the wolves had been doing to him. He thought they were all good people. Well they weren't. They'd tried to poison him, keep him from his mate, stolen his baby, his line, his offspring. No! He wouldn't allow it anymore.

He growled angrily as he thought on it all. He ran to the road side and stopped for a breath. He must have taken a wrong turning somehow. His brain felt a little foggy. He rubbed his face and tried to focus, when he saw the headlights of a car heading in his direction. Time for some old school fun. He grinned and lay himself down on the road. This was always a good game, but now it would be even easier as he was battered and covered in blood from the fight. It'd look much more convincing.

The car slowed down to a stop and he held perfectly still, playing dead. He waited as the seconds ticked past. What was taking the damn driver so long? He could be dying here for god's sake! Must be a bloody woman, freaking out and trying to get a reception on her cell to call for help before she left her car to check him. He almost chuckled, humans were so predictable.

The car door finally swung open and he heard footsteps approaching cautiously. Definitely a woman freaking out and probably all teary. He'd eat her later. Oh…not anymore actually. Ok, he'd just break her neck and steal her car then.

He waited impatiently as the footsteps approached at a slow pace still, to the point where he was bored and he sat up.

"I could be dying you know!" He grunted annoyed and stared into the barrel of a shotgun.

He squinted in the light of the headlights, trying to see the face of his would-be attacker.

"Bad move." He blurred onto his feet and grabbed the assailant, staring into eyes he knew well.

"Nathan?" He asked in disbelief and Nathan gave an unhappy smile.

"Sorry brother."

Damon opened his mouth in confusion when he felt a needle stab him in his side. He frowned and growled and Nathan let him drop to the ground. He looked up at him as his vision began to blur.

_Sleep alpha. Sleep._

Nathan channelled and Damon let his face fall to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole camp was awoken by what had happened and everyone had an opinion about what should be done. Stefan paced the floor as they all argued. Some of the wolves wanted them to leave. They were too dangerous, too strong to be in a normal pack. He knew some of them had secretly harboured their prejudices over their vampire nature and this disaster had brought it to the surface.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ian roared.

Everyone fell silent and Stefan leaned back against the window sill and exhaled.

"Alpha." Ian turned to Constance who was sitting uncomfortably large and fatigued.

"Everyone needs to calm down." She said calmly. "Whether Damon stays or not, we must figure out our next move together."

"This shouldn't be our problem!" A young woman said angrily and glared at Stefan. "He shouldn't even be here with us. Let them figure out their problems somewhere else around their own kind."

Stefan clenched his jaw but remained silent.

"Whether they are with their own kind is beside the point!" Constance shouted and winced as she held her stomach.

The young woman bowed her head in respect.

"Vampire, hybrid, something else…whatever they are, they came to us for help." She continued.

"This is a wolf cycle. You've all seen a bad rut. You know what can happen. Damon's other abilities aren't his fault. We have to concentrate in what we know and that is what his instincts are driving him to." Ian said and looked to the men, who all bristled uncomfortably.

"He could be anywhere. He could come at any time and kill us all." Someone voiced.

"He's not running around killing blindly. He's rutting and that means he wants his mate and cub." Constance sighed.

"He didn't kill me even when he smelled her scent on me. Maybe if we leave him to be with them…" John began, but was interrupted by a chorus of arguments.

Stefan closed his eyes and sighed. This was getting them nowhere. Some believed Damon should just be left to find Stefan and Vida and let nature take its course and others argued that he was still too aggressive and may kill both of them. He shook his head unsure. He hadn't been able to get a read on Damon at all. All he knew was that Damon could have killed the wolves if he'd wanted to and he hadn't. That had to mean he had some control. Also, he must have seen Stefan run through the woods and not come for him. That one was a harder pill to swallow. The thought that he'd been running to Damon to see him and Damon had just let him run past, was agonising.

Vida didn't want him, she wanted Damon and Damon wanted Vida and not him. He sighed unhappily. So strange to feel like a third wheel in their little group for the first time. He shook his head and shed a tear that he caught before it could spill down his face and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

"Stefan?" It was Constance and he blinked at her in surprise. "You saved their lives tonight. I know they won't forget that."

As she spoke, Bill, John and Ian all nodded to him. He gave a small smile.

"What do you believe Damon will do?" She asked and he sagged a little.

Truth was, he had no idea. Damon at his core was territorial and possessive. He loved fiercely and protected what he loved with little thought or care for others. That was who he was. If he wanted to get to Vida, he'd do whatever it took.

"He won't give up until he has her." He answered and Constance nodded.

"Neither would I." Ian defended. "If she was mine."

A few of the men grumbled in agreement.

"We'll leave. As soon as we find him, I'll take him away from here." Stefan said and Constance nodded. "He won't hurt anyone else."

"He needs our help alpha. This is the worst I've ever seen." Ian said worriedly.

A knock sounded at the door and one of the men went to answer it. Stefan swallowed hard and looked over to Nisha. She was holding Vida. She'd managed to blend a herb that was keeping Vida calm. He didn't like the thought of drugging his angel, but she was inconsolable and he didn't know what to do.

"Ian, quick!" The wolf who'd answered the door sounded.

Ian jumped up and went outside, followed by some of the others. Stefan frowned and followed them, pushing past them once they were outside. He halted in surprise when he saw Nathan.

"Nathan?" He whispered in disbelief.

Nathan looked over and moved to him, grabbing him in a fierce hug that he returned gladly. He'd never felt so relieved to see a friendly face in all his life.

_What are you doing here? Nathan, family, love, thank you…_

Stefan channelled in a blur of emotion and Nathan scented his cheek briefly before pulling back.

"Someone called the cavalry. Sorry it took me so long to find you." He smiled.

_Pack, love, family._

Nathan channelled back at him and he closed his eyes for a second and breathed.

"Nathan." Ian interrupted their moment regretfully and Nathan nodded and moved around to the trunk of the car.

He popped it open to reveal Damon's unconscious form inside.

"Damon!" Stefan moved around to look at him.

Ian leaned down to lift the body from the trunk and Stefan growled in warning. Nathan waved the others back to clear the way. Ian stepped back with his hands up in peace.

"Mine." Stefan growled, staring at him in warning for a second before he looked to Damon again.

He reached down and lifted Damon into his arms, turning around to see everyone out of the lodge and staring at him now. He suddenly felt completely alone and under the microscope. What was he supposed to do now? He gulped and looked down at Damon's face, scenting his cheek and rubbing their noses together. The affection he was showing seemed to remind some of the vampire haters that although Damon appeared to be nothing more than a vampire douche bag, he was in fact deeply loved and bonded in a wolf like manner.

"Where's the safest place?" Nathan was talking, organising as Stefan continued to scent Damon and hold him to him.

He smelled of the rock in the cave and tasted a little like the copper. Perhaps it had blocked some of his smell in the woods. He still couldn't figure out how he'd passed by him earlier and not known. Someone touched his shoulder and he was roused from his thoughts.

_Need to move him to safety. _

Nathan channelled and he nodded as Ian and Bill watched them speak without words. Nathan squeezed his shoulder and turned to the others, discussing the new plan. They would take him to the furthest out lodge that was unoccupied and Nathan was going to try and help until the rut settled.

"But his strength Nate…"

"I'm his beta. He won't kill me. I'll be able to do this, to help him through. He trusts me. I'm one of his."

"I'm not so sure. He went for Stefan." Bill said and Nathan looked over at Stefan anxiously.

Stefan shook his head.

_I'm ok._

Nathan exhaled and turned back to the others.

"I can bring him round. If I could stop him from killing me under the spell, I can do it now." He said confidently.

"What about restraints?"

"No. It'll make him aggressive."

"But…"

"No."

"What if he gets loose?"

"What if you need help?"

"What if…"

Stefan zoned out, unable to listen to them anymore as he stared down at Damon's face. Everything seemed so simple with Damon here, in his arms and safe. His heart slowed and he felt a sense of calm relax over his taut body.

"We'll take him and leave some vervain around the lodge in a perimeter, that way if he gets out…"

"No." Stefan said calmly and everyone looked to him in surprise.

"What?" Ian frowned.

"No. No more holding him captive. No more fighting to beat this out of him." Stefan said confidently and Nathan came over to him and searched his eyes.

"Stefan, it won't be for much longer. I know this is hard but we have to keep you safe." Ian sighed frustrated and Stefan looked to him unblinking.

"I'm not a woman."

"Huh?" Bill frowned now and Nathan exhaled and looked down at his feet.

"Stop treating me like one because I can have a heat."

Ian stepped forward and reached out to squeeze Stefan's shoulder and Stefan glared at him in warning not to patronize him.

"Stefan, that's…that's not what we're doing. We just…he's so strong and…"

"I'm just as strong as he is, stronger sometimes. I don't need anyone's protection." Stefan clenched his jaw annoyed and looked from one to the other. "I'm not an omega!"

_Stefan, they don't know you._

Nathan channelled and Stefan huffed at him, putting his lips to Damon's hairline.

"He's mine and I'm his. I'm grateful for everything you've done to help us. I'm sorry we didn't listen to your advice. We wouldn't be here if we had, but I'll take it from here."

They began to voice their arguments and Nathan held his hands up to calm them.

"Hey guys calm down. Let him go. It's between them now."

Stefan nodded at him gratefully.

_Relief, ally, friend._

Stefan channelled and Nathan smiled and nodded, looking at Damon's face.

"I'll look after lady impossible. Channel if you need me." He advised and Stefan nodded.

He walked through the centre of them all and headed out towards the heat tent that Damon had been building. As he went, Ian called after him and he turned his head to look back.

"If he hurts anyone…it's on you now."

Stefan nodded and clenched his jaw.

It's always on me. He thought as he walked away.

Nathan walked back, keeping silent as the other wolves argued and cursed Stefan's stupidity. He wasn't sure how to explain why he trusted Stefan's gut without divulging their secrets.

"What the hell is he thinking? After everything we've done, what we've gone through the past few days! He's just throwing it back in our faces!" Bill ranted as Ian grunted.

"They aren't normal wolves Bill. They are special. Maybe Stefan is the only one who can solve this." Nathan defended and Ian looked at him, studying him.

"What changed your mind all of a sudden? We had a plan Nate and part of that plan was to keep Stefan and Vida safe while you helped your alpha." Ian accused and Nathan exhaled.

"They've been through a lot and I've learned that when they want to be together, no one should get in their way." Nathan said simply.

"You really think that Stefan can hold his own?"

"Stefan can take care of himself. I watched him dismember a third of that hybrid army."

"Bill paused walking and stared at him in disbelief."

"Put it this way, I wouldn't want to be on his bad side." Nathan advised and they slowly started walking again.

"When we invited them to come stay with us to learn about their instincts, we didn't sign up for this Nate." Ian sighed unhappily and Nathan nodded.

"Neither did they. They're new to this." Nathan said. "They're trying but it'll take time."

They continued their walk in silence, back to Nisha's lodge where everyone was still gathered. They knocked on the door and entered. Nisha frowned at the absence of Stefan.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked and Nathan shook his head.

"Stefan has decided to bear the rest of the rut on his own with his mate. It was his choice." Ian announced and everyone looked to each other concerned for him.

Nisha looked to Nathan worriedly.

"We'll keep a perimeter of distance from the lodge. Stefan can handle it from here. No one goes into the west woods until this is over. Let's just give them some space." Ian sat down.

Everyone began to converse on Stefan's decision and Nathan spied Vida's bassinet, walking over to it eagerly. Nisha followed him as he looked down at the sleeping baby. He stroked her head and leaned down to scent her face.

"What's he doing?" She asked him.

"He's trusting his guts, like I've been telling him to do since this all happened to them." He looked at her and she frowned. "They have so much more than this change happening between them Nisha. Stefan knows he can do this and if he needs us, I'll feel it."

"You can channel with them that well?" She raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"If anything goes down, I'll know and I can intervene. I think we have to let this play out. How will they ever learn how to deal with the next lifetime of heats if people are getting involved?"

"He asked for my help." She said defensively and Nathan shook his head at his careless words and put his arm around her.

"And you have helped him. Stefan said Damon didn't kill anyone?" She nodded. "Whatever you were doing to help Damon with this heat has worked then, because trust me, that guy, he wouldn't question killing anyone around here for a second, beforehand."

She searched his face anxiously.

"All he cares about is Stefan and Vida, well…plus a few chosen few who he doesn't mind." He smirked. "You did good here, but now we have to let them find their own way."

Vida began to gurn and spat her pacifier out, opening her eyes and Nathan smiled down at her.

"Hello my little lady."

Vida frowned as she looked up at him in surprise. She blinked for a few seconds and then gave a small smile. Nisha chuckled in amazement.

"Yeah she knows me, uncle Nathan. Wolfman." He chuckled and lifted her from the bassinet, cradling her and scenting her forehead.

She giggled and reached for his face and everyone looked on in amazement to see her settled. Nathan realised everyone was staring and he looked around in surprise.

"What?"

"Thank god. We'll all sleep tonight!" John joked and everyone chuckled.

"You might have just saved my sanity." Constance smiled as she stood up. "I'm going to bed. Everyone I suggest you do the same. If Stefan needs us, he'll let us know."

Everyone began to leave and Nathan bounced Vida, cooing at her and channelling images to her of the Boarding House and her two aunts, who were now preparing for college applications. Vida gazed up at him as he channelled and he nuzzled her, kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you." He whispered. "I'm gonna look after you ok?"

Vida sighed, seemingly content and he slipped her pacified back into her mouth.

"There's a spare bed next room." Nisha chuckled and he nodded in thanks and grabbed Vida's bassinet.

He hummed to her as he walked to the room. She seemed a little squirmy from tiredness but evidently the novelty of having him around again was enough to keep her from crying and feeling fear.

She channelled an image of Stefan holding her.

"Soon." He said.

He lay her in her bassinet but she began to fuss immediately and cry, so he lifted her again and lay her in the bed.

"Ok lady. What is it about those eyes? Can't say no to either of you." He shook his head comically and climbed in beside her, cushioning around her with pillows so she wouldn't roll away.

She watched him as he lay down, sucking on her pacifier and he channelled her an image of her daddies laughing and holding each other. She sighed and blinked heavily.

_Sleep, love._

He watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He hoped Stefan did know what he was getting himself into out there.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas guys;-) I am your humble slave.

Xxx

Chapter 9 TH

_Damon? Love, mate._

Stefan channelled as he stroked the hairs away from Damon's forehead. He'd entered a few unused lodges and moved a few piece of their furniture into their heat hut. It was small and only had one room, but it would do and it was private. Damon had picked the perfect spot for that.

Damon had been out for a while now, longer than vervain normally did to him and Stefan grew concerned. He'd bathed him to remove the smell and dirt of the copper and so Damon now lay naked in their heat bed, surrounded by the nest that Stefan was building around him.

Stefan lay down on top of him naked, pressing their bodies together and lay his nose against Damon's.

_Wake up and have me my black haired one. It's time for you to come home._

He began to scent his neck, biting lightly and humming at the roses. He was hungry. The bottles hadn't sufficed. He nuzzled him and bit down to drink. Damon's eyes hot open and he sat up, throwing Stefan across the bed and onto the floor in a blur. Stefan huffed as he landed in a heap and looked up in surprise. Damon was panting and growling at him, trying to figure out where he was.

"Damon?"

Damon studied him, his veins tingling and his fangs out. Stefan gulped. He should try and stay really still. He had no idea what to expect here and he had to heed the warnings of the wolves. Damon looked around, sniffing and then looked down to him again. He crawled forward, still looking a little terrifying and Stefan breathed calmly and waited.

"Mine." Damon licked his lips and looked at Stefan's body and Stefan nodded. "My mate."

Stefan watched as Damon climbed off of the bed, not taking his eyes from his as though Stefan was some terrified animal that would run at any minute. He edged closer and crawled towards him on the ground on his hands and knees. Stefan thought on whether he should present himself like he had when they'd mated as animals, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted them to do this as human as possible. Then again, that plan hadn't really worked out. The wolves kept talking about letting instinct take over, allowing themselves this but…

Before he had the chance to do anything, Damon pulled him forward harshly and dragged his body against his, turning them so he could place Stefan onto the floor face first. That was that then. Stefan relaxed his muscles and waited, tilting his hips to present his rear for him a little. Damon seemed pleased this time and although he bit his scruff again, this time it didn't hurt. Stefan sighed and opened his knees wider to allow him access.

_Damon?_

_Stefan. Want you so bad._

Stefan smiled in relief and Damon grunted as he bit down into his shoulder and began to feed. Stefan closed his eyes as he felt Damon channel his memories of the past few days, his feelings of being trapped, denied his mate and baby. It was a big swirl of confusion, aching in his body that he didn't understand and aggression because of those feelings. He felt helpless and dangerous all at the one time.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak when Damon pushed inside of him and he halted and gasped.

_Need you, need you to take the pain away._

Damon channelled and bit his scruff again and Stefan realised just how powerless Damon was right now. He may be the one on top, taking dominance and penetrating but from what his thoughts were translating, only Stefan had the power to ease him. Stefan had all if the power. How strange that it hadn't felt that way at all. Damon had said that he felt as Stefan was treating the heat as something terrible where he would have no say or control in anything but he'd had anything but. Damon had been the true purveyor of that treatment. Now it all made sense.

The heat seemed like something that made Stefan weaker because he'd become so desperate to be bred, to be had, that he'd lose his identity, but in reality the heat was something that both of their bodies needed. Damon's rut wasn't so dissimilar and from what the wolves had told him, the rut was the answer to the heat with their bodies. There was a symbiosis in that, that brought their bodies together and made them both strong and healthy. The heat and rut were Yin and Yang. Two parts of a whole. Neither of them was the alpha or omega. Neither of them was the guy or female. They both needed each other to get through this.

Damon's picked up speed, stirring Stefan's thoughts away as he gasped and moaned. Damon seemed big still and insistent. God it felt so good. Damon was panting furiously and grabbing at him as he pounded into his entrance, their bodies moving together and then the blessed milking started. This time Stefan wasn't afraid. He was ready. He'd never despise this process ever again now that he knew Damon's body needed him like this. This wasn't just about him feeling vulnerable and claimable anymore. His mate needed his body to do this.

The milking was intense and they both moaned and clung to each other as Damon pushed himself in impossibly deep. Stefan cried out in surprise and Damon lay his face into the back of his neck and panted. The milking made them both climax, covering the floor and Stefan's body in their juices. Stefan lay his face onto his arms and sighed in relief. Everything was going to be ok now. He'd spend the next few days helping Damon's body vent this and they'd be together completely. He closed his eyes and smiled at that thought, when he felt Damon's body shake slightly. He exhaled and rocked his hips back.

Damon softened and slid out of him in a messy movement and Stefan stretched and hummed. Damon sat back and stared down at Stefan's body. This wasn't right. Something wasn't right. He swallowed hard and felt his eyes fill. The ache was still here. Why was it still here?

He held his hand across his manhood and squeezed it in discomfort. Stefan was supposed to be able to make this go away, to make everything clearer again. He shook his head and scratched at his chest. The red ants under his skin still seemed to be there too. He let out a sound of desperation as a few tears spilled down his cheeks. What was happening? Was this fear, anger and confusion ever going to go away? Would he feel like this forever?

"No." He answered himself and choked and Stefan turned over, wide eyed in surprise. "Stefan help me."

Stefan frowned and sat up, pulling him to him and stroking his face.

"Show me my black haired one." Stefan pleaded, just as emotional and confused.

"Help." Damon began to sob silently and hung his head as Stefan held him to him and kissed the top of his head. "It's not right!"

"What's not right? Damon? Damon tell me? Show me." Stefan tried to console and Damon felt a stray feeling of anger spike in him.

He shook his head. He had to get Stefan away from him. He couldn't control himself. Maybe he was just going mad. If making love and mating with Stefan wasn't the cure for this mania then he didn't know what was. He had to get away from the people he loved. The wolves said he'd hurt his baby, hurt Stefan and he now realised they were right.

"Damon, look at me." Stefan forced Damon to look at his face as he held Damon's face with both hands. "I don't understand what you're feeling."

"It's not right."

"What isn't?" Stefan frowned and Damon pushed him off of him harshly and growled.

Stefan stayed back, his eyes widening in fear at the turmoil of feelings he could sense from Damon.

"Where is my baby?" Damon cocked his head and growled.

"What?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"Mine!" Damon bore his fangs and held himself defensively. "My baby!"

"Damon, we just have to…" Stefan began when Damon slammed his fists into the floorboards in a rage and almost roared in anger.

Stefan moved back towards the bed and stood up. Damon was looking at him as though he hated him as though he was accusing him of something.

_Fear. Damon what's happening to you?_

Damon panted and looked down at his hands. They were bleeding. He began to lick them and began to calm and Stefan moved slowly around to the other side of the bed, watching him cautiously.

Damon let a sound of grief and looked over to him pleadingly.

"Help Stefan."

Stefan climbed back into the nest and pulled the covers over, trying to think as his heart pounded. Perhaps Damon just needed to be scented more. They could make love for as long as this would take to wither.

He waited, hearing Damon stand again and approach slowly.

_Breed me mate._

Stefan tried to think like his animal self. Damon seemed to be stuck in two frames of mind – animal and himself. The nest opened and Damon stared at him as he moved inside. Stefan opened his legs wide to attract his attention and Damon licked his lips and stared at his manhood. What else should Stefan do? He tilted his throat submissively and let out a whine and Damon immediately lay on top of him, muttering his claim on him in words.

"Mine. Mine. Mate. Stefan. Mine."

Stefan let out a whine again and Damon scented his chest down to his abdomen and paused. Stefan relaxed and tilted his hips up to meet Damon's tongue, waiting, when Damon growled again and held him down fiercely. Stefan panicked and kicked him off of him onto the floor. He blurred to his feet as Damon fought to get out from under the blankets.

_Infertile. Useless. No eggs._

Damon channelled in accusation and each word speared Stefan's heart like a dart.

_Baby. My baby. Protect, rescue._

"No." Stefan warned as Damon stood up again.

"Where is she?" Damon fumed.

"You're not going near her like this." Stefan said calmly and Damon's face grew red.

_In the way, infertile, baby thief!_

Damon growled and Stefan exhaled in pain and stepped backwards. Damon really was completely manic. He thought Stefan had stolen Vida from him?

"Damon don't make me hurt you." Stefan swallowed hard.

He could see the plan in Damon's head right now. He clearly wasn't interested in working through the heat with sex. At least, not sex with Stefan anyway. He was looking around the room for a way to escape and get back to searching for Vida.

"What about me?" Stefan exhaled and Damon shook his head and frowned, appearing to lose some aggression again. "Don't you want me? I'm your mate."

"No." Damon shook his head and Stefan's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't want me?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Baby. Where is my baby?" Damon began to mutter and Stefan felt his devastation turn to blind rage.

Enough was enough. He wasn't going to be the third wheel to this rut anymore. Enough about the Vida and Damon story! He growled in anger and ran at Damon, throwing him backwards into the wall.

"You are mine!" Stefan shouted hoarsely. "You're going to stay here and mate with me until this is over!"

"Get out of my way!" Damon roared back and Stefan ran at him again, strangling him and smashing his head back against the wall as Damon fought to free his hold.

"What about me?!" Stefan screamed now and smashed Damon back so hard that he knocked him out.

He let Damon's body crumple to the floor as he panted and sobbed.

"She might be yours but you belong to me." He sobbed looking down at the body. "You belong to me!"

He collapsed next to Damon and put his head in his hands. This was the most horrible moment of his life. He'd been pushed out of the triangle. Damon had called him infertile. How could he do that? Stefan shook his head as tears spilled down his face and he smashed the floor with his fists now too, smashing splinters of wood across the room as he tried to calm himself. He felt like the world was ending.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan opened his eyes to Vida gurning and touching his face. He yawned and looked at her. She was unhappy looking and had tears in her eyes.

"Hey sweetness. What's wrong?" He whispered and she began to cry and reach for his face again.

He pulled her nearer to him and she spat her pacifier out crying.

_Hunger._

She channelled and he frowned.

"I don't have tasty blood sweetness, but you can have some if you want." He offered, tilting his neck a little nervously.

He'd never done this before, but she was just a baby with tiny fangs. It couldn't hurt that much right? He placed her face there and waited, his heart in his mouth, for pain. She turned her face away after sniffing his neck for a few seconds and began to cry again.

He cradled her and she channelled and image of Damon.

He sighed unhappily.

"I heard you are afraid for daddy, but he's ok sweetness. You have to relax ok?" He cooed and she buried her face in his arm and seemed to sag a little.

He stroked her face and held her to him. She sniffled but seemed to zone out a little. Was that normal for a baby?

"Hey. You thinking about daddy?" He asked and she blinked but didn't respond, other than to blink some tears down her face.

_Pain._

He frowned and bounced her. She was in pain? She was too little to channel much more than that. He checked her limbs and little body but everything seemed fine. She gurned but didn't look at him when he tried to get her attention.

"Hey, Vida." He spoke to her and she exhaled and buried her face into his arm again.

Was she depressed? Did babies get depressed? He shook his head in confusion. He heard Nisha move around next door and he sat up, holding her and went out into the lounge.

"Nish?" He called and she walked through from the kitchen smiling at him.

"Morning." She said and he exhaled anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right with her."

Nisha moved over and took Vida from him and Vida began to cry but avoided eye contact again as though intentionally.

"Can babies get depressed?" He asked, watching as Nisha cooed and tried to get Vida to look at her.

"I don't know." Nisha admitted, frowning when Vida exhaled and turned her head to look away from her. "This whole family doesn't make any damn sense."

"True dat." Nathan ran his hands through his hair. "She wants Damon."

"I know. Stefan says she's been channelling for him. The only things that were making her calm were his clothes because of the scent." Nisha said and moved over to the bassinet and retrieved Damon's t-shirt.

"Hey, look what I have here angel." Nisha cooed and brought it up to Vida's face.

Vida's eyes filled and she began to cry but she didn't take the shirt in hand and suck on it like she had before. Nisha frowned worriedly.

"It's not working anymore." Nathan guessed.

Nisha looked at him and gulped too. Vida wasn't going to eat. She could just feel it in her bones. What the hell were they going to do?

"Stefan's been with him all night. Maybe it's over." Nathan said tentatively.

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are, are you?" She raised an eyebrow and he exhaled and rubbed his face. "You can't be serious."

"She wants him." He huffed and shook his head. "I feel like it's right."

"You can't take her to him. What if he and Stefan are joined? What if Damon's still feral?"

Nathan sat down and shook his head, looking at Vida's tear stained face. She didn't look well. She looked half starved actually.

_Baby, you wanna see daddy?_

He channelled and she looked at him as she sniffed with a petted lip. He channelled an image of Damon to her and she began to wail with everything she had. He looked to Nisha.

"What are you saying to her?" Nisha asked as she tried to bounce her.

"I have to take her to Damon. She can't last much longer without eating and for whatever reason, he is the key to her returning to normal." He said and she shook her head and cradled Vida protectively.

"Not a chance."

Nathan stood up and with a sympathetic look on his face, he searched her eyes.

"She's not yours." He said consolingly but with authority and Nisha paled and became emotional as she tried to fight her own tears. "Nish…"

He reached out for the baby and Nisha clenched her jaw and held back a growl. Vida became inconsolable as she screamed and kicked. Nathan moved to take her and Nisha exhaled and closed her eyes.

"If he hurts a hair on her head…"

"Then I'll kill him myself." He vowed and she searched his eyes for a few seconds before relinquishing her to him. "Hey lady, shush now. We're going to see your daddies, ok?"

He channelled her an image of Damon again and she stopped crying and stared at his face as though she was trying to tell whether he was lying or not.

"Ok?" He asked and bounced her and she closed her eyes tiredly and exhaled. "That's a response if ever I've seen one." He looked to Nisha who was holding herself, tearily.

He gave Nisha a respectful nod and went over to the bassinet, placing Vida inside carefully. Vida gave a small gurn of longing and he shushed her.

"We're going sweetness." He nodded and tucked her under her blanket.

She frowned but remained quiet as he lifted the bassinet. He looked to Nisha again.

"I have to trust my gut Nish." He said sadly. "These guys are connected like you wouldn't believe and she's their baby. I gotta trust that she might need them more than a normal baby because of their connection."

Nisha nodded but turned away from him as he headed toward the front door. He opened it and looked back at her.

He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say and closed it again. He knew he'd hurt her just now. He could see how she had bonded with Vida and she did share feelings of motherhood with her. With the loss of her own baby, this must be unbearable. His hesitance to leave made Vida begin to gurn and cry again and he exhaled and stepped out, closing the door behind him as he convinced himself he was doing the right thing.

He walked down her porch steps, smiling in acknowledgement of the others passing around him. He couldn't tell them his plan. He had a feeling they wouldn't agree. It was one thing to allow Stefan to be alone with a mate in such a bad rut that he'd injured people, but a vulnerable baby? He swallowed down guilt at this deception, but he couldn't ignore his gut. Stefan and Damon were his family, his blood relatives and his allegiance had to be to them first and foremost. After everything they'd gone through together…

He began walking rapidly, ducking in behind one of the lodges as he tried to avoid being seen. Vida made gurning sounds and he shushed her. He saw an opportunity and ran for the west woods. He held the bassinet close to his side as he ran and managed to get deep into the woods without being noticed. He looked around to ensure the coast was clear and looked in on her. She was frowning and looking up at the sky. He began to sniff the air, looking for Stefan's scent. It didn't take him long to find it and he darted in that direction, coming across and rather sad looking wooden hut with a slanted roof.

_Stefan? Are you ok?_

He channelled cautiously, sniffing and awaiting a response. He wasn't going to waltz in there into unchartered territory. His heart beat loudly in his chest. He heard movement and looked towards the door.

_Nathan?_

The door opened and a teary, distressed looking Stefan peaked out. Nathan immediately set the bassinet down and went to him, reaching out to touch his face in concern. Stefan pulled back a little and Nathan dropped his hands.

"What's wrong? Has he hurt you?" Nathan asked, dreading the answer and Stefan shook his head. "What's going on?"

"He, uh…" Stefan swallowed painfully and looked to the ground. "He doesn't want me."

"What?" Nathan frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Stefan wilted and channelled Nathan his memory of Damon's reaction to him and Nathan took a step back and chewed his lip. Stefan exhaled and shook his head, noticing Vida's bassinet finally. He tensed and pushed past Nathan to go to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He accused horrified and Nathan gulped, paling a little. "Get her out of here!"

"I can't. Stefan I think she needs…"

"He's acting like an animal. What the hell are you thinking?!" He growled and lifted her from the bassinet to scent her face.

She began to squirm and gurn and Nathan watched helpless as he tried to think of what to say.

"Stefan she needs…"

"Idiot!" Stefan spat and Vida began to cry now. "Get her out of here before he wakes up!"

"Stefan I…"

Nathan fell forward suddenly and landed on his face. He heard Stefan growl and he picked himself up to see Damon, naked and growling too.

"Damon." Nathan coughed and Stefan held Vida to his chest defensively, circling Damon in warning.

"My baby!" Damon growled at him and Vida screamed and kicked.

"I'll kill you!" Stefan warned and Nathan stood up nervously.

"Guys, wait, calm down!" He held his hands out but neither paid him any heed.

Vida screamed forcefully and Damon grimaced and looked to her longingly.

"_My_ baby." He said a little calmer but still in a territorial manner.

Stefan moved backwards towards the hut, watching him like a hawk and snapping his fangs at him angrily. Nathan moved back from him too and looked towards Damon. He frowned as he realised Damon was naked and shaking. He tuned his ears in and listened to his heart beat. Something was off.

_Damon stand down, you're scaring him and the baby._

Damon looked to him and back to Vida again. His only focus seemed to be Vida, not Stefan. What was happening? A rut should make him want both of them.

"Let's stay calm everyone." Nathan held his hands up in peace and Stefan snorted, scenting the screaming baby's face to no avail. "Stefan."

Stefan looked to him sharply and growling.

"Give her to me. I'll take her away." Nathan offered and Damon snapped his fangs at him.

"No! Mine!" Damon growled.

"Mine." Stefan growled in a low deadly voice and held her tight.

She screamed inconsolably and Nathan began to fear the wolves would venture over to see what was happening. That could be a very bad thing to happen. He looked between the two as he fretted. This was really bad, really bad. He looked to her face and swallowed. She looked over at him and he chewed his lip. What was he going to do?

Damon darted forward to grab her and Stefan blurred out of the way. Nathan watched, freaking out at how easily they could hurt each other and her and he made his own move. As Damon rushed for him again, Stefan darted back towards Nathan and Nathan grabbed him from behind and hooked his arm around his throat. Stefan choked in surprise and tried to fight him off with his other arm and Damon watched in fear Vida would be dropped.

_Alpha, take your baby._

Nathan channelled and Stefan roared. Damon gasped and blurred to them, grabbing her into his arms and backing away as Stefan cried out.

"No! Let me go!"

_Peace, love, please Stefan just wait, just wait!_

Stefan tried to throw Nathan over his head. He was going to kill him, but as he began to do so Vida stopped crying suddenly. Nathan crumpled to the ground gasping and holding his dislocated shoulder and Stefan looked over in terror at Vida.

Nathan looked up and gasped, wide eyed. Damon sat down slowly, transfixed on his baby as she pressed her face into his chest and took one of his nipples into her mouth. Everyone paused, watching as their hearts beat wildly. Vida began to suck and Damon gasped and blinked hard. Vida closed her eyes and sighed in relief as she put her little hands on his pecs and held herself there.

"Vida?" Stefan whispered, awestruck and Nathan sat up too and stared.

Damon marvelled down at his daughter and stroked her head. She suckled determined and hungry, making sucking sounds and trying to press on his chest to get more of the fluid trickling. She was more than hungry, she was starving. He held her to him, tilting her so that she could rest her hands against him without trying to hold herself onto his nipple. Her whole body relaxed. He felt his body sink into the ground. This was right, this was right. He exhaled slowly.

Stefan fell to his knees, his mouth open as he continued to watch and Nathan nodded to himself.

"It was right." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Try to read into what I am doing here guys. I know some of you are getting it. Remember that I bury things quite deep, unlike the show now. This is a real relationship, with real problems. There is no good one or bad one. I have taken a real risk with Damon's transformation here and wasn't sure how you would respond but it's writing itself that way. It'll change a huge dynamic in their relationship and I just had to see what it would do! This is an experiment more so than anything.

Xx

Chapter 10 TH

"Damon." Stefan whispered as he stared at Vida, trickles of a fluid leaking from the sides of her mouth as she suckled on Damon.

Damon looked at him dazed and gave a small smile of relief. He almost looked stoned.

"Stefan, give him a minute." Nathan said cautiously and Stefan turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing as the urge to kill him began to fade. "She needs him."

Stefan turned back to look at Damon again.

"What's happening?" He croaked and moved slowly towards them, his two loves.

Damon seemed oblivious to anything but Vida. Stefan reached them and got on his knees again. Vida opened her eyes for a second and saw him, then closed them peacefully again. Stefan reached out and touched Damon's shoulder. Damon looked to him, dazed still.

"Is she feeding?" He asked and Damon gave a slight frown of confusion. "Damon?"

_Are you breastfeeding?_

Damon's eyes widened as he heard Stefan channel and he looked down at his daughter again, as though understanding for the first time what was happening. He frowned again and tilted her away from his chest, separating her mouth for the food source. She opened her eyes and began to cry, her eyes tingling. Stefan reached down and touched Damon's chest, tracing his finger in the fluid seemingly coming from both nipples. Damon touched his free nipple too and made a sound of fear.

Stefan tasted the fluid and gave a moan of satisfaction. It was the same fluid Damon had produced before but this time it tasted unbelievable. Damon made a sound of fear again and Stefan cupped his jaw and made him look at him.

_It's for her. Love. Family._

Stefan channelled and Damon blinked. Vida began to kick her legs and wail and Damon looked down at her face again. He tilted her back towards him and lifted her chin to get at his chest again. She latched on and began drinking once more.

"Is that..?" Nathan spoke nervously as he stood beside Stefan.

Stefan nodded.

"She wouldn't eat. She…She kept trying to tell me she was hungry." Nathan stared in awe as Vida curled into towards Damon's body wholeheartedly and fed.

Stefan shook his head and gave out a small chuckle. Nathan squeezed his shoulder in concern.

"All this time. All this time she was telling us." Stefan rubbed his face as he chuckled deliriously.

"Stefan…"

"She was starving because she needed him, what's coming out of him!" Stefan exhaled and Nathan looked to Damon again.

"Stefan?" Damon spoke and Stefan looked to him again, seeing a glimmer of recognition once more.

"I'm here." Stefan whispered and brought their faces together, setting his nose aside Damon's.

"I'm scared." Damon croaked and Stefan pulled back to cup his chin again.

"It's ok my black haired one. You're body needs this too. It's been changing for her. " He consoled "I just don't know why."

"Uh, Stefan." Nathan said full of discomfort and Stefan looked back at him. "I think I get what's happening."

"What?" Stefan asked desperately.

"I know about you two, you know – your soul. The mates told me. They thought I had to know to realise how to protect you during the fight."

Stefan frowned in surprise.

"If you two share a soul and he's rutting and you're not in heat anymore…maybe, that's what wrong." He swallowed down embarrassment.

"I don't understand." Stefan shook his head.

"You're not in heat anymore are you?"

"No."

"Maybe that's the problem." Nathan gave a small shrug and blushed.

Stefan looked to the ground as he processed that. They shared a soul. When Klaus had driven a compulsion wedge between them, their soul had split, but this was different. Neither of them were dying. Their bodies – well Damon's anyway, were changing again and they were out of sync.

"The heat and rut should coincide Stefan." Nathan added.

"But…" Stefan paused as Damon exhaled slowly again and scented Vida's head tenderly. "My heat won't happen again for months."

"I guess." Nathan said.

"You guess?!" Stefan snapped angrily. "So what are you telling me here? That Damon's going to stay this way until my next heat?"

Nathan exhaled and scratched his head.

Damon grunted and indicated to Stefan he wanted to stand and Stefan stood up and helped him. Vida was still feeding hungrily and no wonder. For days she'd been starving, desperately trying to tell them all that she needed only what Damon could give her. Why had this happened? Stefan guided Damon back into the hut and Damon sat back against the headboard of the bed and cradled their still, feeding daughter. Stefan watched for a few minutes in a daze. This was the craziest thing he'd ever seen. A man breastfeeding. He shook his head and frowned. He supposed it wasn't that far off feeding Vida blood from his neck, but still. If anyone should have evolved to do that, shouldn't it be him? He did birth her after all.

He exhaled and closed the door again, sitting out on the step and looking towards Nathan.

"Why?" He asked and Nathan came and sat down next to him.

"With you guys the weirdest stuff happens." Nathan commented and Stefan nodded.

"I don't get it. Any of it and his thoughts don't make sense."

"All I know, is that she was screaming for him and she was hungry. I just knew I had to bring her Stefan, I'm sorry."

They looked at each other and gave a stiff nod.

"Is it because we have a baby that he doesn't want me?" Stefan asked.

"No." Nathan shook his head confidently. "It doesn't work like that. There must have been something in him that knew he had what she needed to feed. That she needed him most, I guess."

"You don't have a mate or kids. What do you know?" Stefan huffed and Nathan clenched his jaw in pain at that.

"When guys I know have rutted, they tend to hold onto what is theirs fiercely. Of course, I haven't seen many ruts but any kids that are young enough – babies, like Vida are hard to separate from the guy. When they're this small and vulnerable the guys don't trust many pack members to intervene."

"Then how the hell is anyone safe?" Stefan grunted.

"Most of the time, combat reduces the rut enough for someone to remove the babies until it's over."

"Is this what we have to look forward to Nathan? Because it's so much worse than being a vampire." Stefan complained and put his face in his hands.

"Nah, man. It's rare in adults because they mate during heat."

Stefan shook his head sadly and Nathan exhaled loudly in frustration.

"Stefan, like I said, a heat neutralizes a rut."

"Great." Stefan croaked.

"Stefan, I don't think this is going to die down very quickly unless Damon has a partner in heat to resolve it." Nathan said gravely and Stefan stared at him horrified at the suggestion.

"What are you..?" Stefan began to growl and Nathan held up his hands in peace and interrupted.

"You're not understanding Stefan!"

"You want me to let Damon sleep with someone else?!" Stefan's eyes turned vampire and Nathan grabbed him by the shoulders and growled too.

"I'm suggesting you trigger a heat!"

Stefan stared at him in surprise. Nathan panted, removing his hands from his shoulders and chewed his lip regrettably.

"You can trigger a heat – it's an old tradition used for arranged bonds between packs."

"What?"

"If there's enough wolf in you, you might be able to."

"Have another heat?" Stefan croaked in horror.

"Yeah. If you do, his rut will be satisfied."

"But it's awful! Nathan you don't know how bad it is!"

"I watched you go through it in the beginning of the spell remember?" Nathan cupped his face. "You can do it. It will be intense and it might be…painful, you just have to relax ok? I'm worried that if Damon plays it out like this any longer, without a heat partner, that he might go mad Stefan. Sometimes, the wolf who ruts this bad, has a…"

"Mania." Stefan finished for him, remembering Klaus's words.

"Yeah. He's already showing weird signs of it. His thoughts don't make sense?" Stefan nodded in affirmation.

"If I trigger a heat, will it be the same?" Stefan asked, wide eyed and thinking of the desperation, the aching inside of him, the back scrub handle.

He shivered and Nathan gulped.

"I don't know what yours was like this time, but because it's triggered and not coming in your cycle, it will be more intense." Nathan said sadly and Stefan put his face in his hands again.

"Trigger." He whispered after a minute and rubbed over his abdomen absent mindedly. "I have a trigger."

"What?" Nathan frowned in misunderstanding and Stefan chewed his lip.

"I can release eggs when I want. Klaus said that. He gave me that." Stefan said numbly and then a light bulb went on in his head. "Damon said I had no eggs, that I was infertile."

Nathan huffed in anger and Stefan gave a smile of comprehension.

"It's because I used my trigger to prevent it during the heat. I stopped fertility."

"How?" Nathan asked, bamboozled.

"Compulsion. That's why Damon said that. He thinks I'm not viable."

Nathan exhaled and rubbed his hands together as he thought on that.

"That could make sense. If he's deep in the rut, there's no point in a sexual partner who isn't fertile." Nathan thought on the human guy he had slept with at the ending of the spell to stop both of them being drained.

He'd known instinctively that the guy wasn't a morphed version for the spell to impregnate him like the others. He was too human to evolve like that for a spell, but despite his wolf instincts telling him not to bother, he'd realised he might die if they didn't copulate. He looked to Stefan in agreement.

"Can you turn your system on?" He asked and Stefan grimaced.

"If I do that, it won't give me a heat, it'll just mean I'll be fertile for the next heat."

Nathan sighed and nodded.

"I can't leave him suffering like this. If we'd spent the heat just allowing ourselves to join then he would have been ok."

"What do you want to do?" Nathan pressed.

"I don't want another heat Nathan. I want it to stop." Stefan croaked, full of emotion and Nathan squeezed his hand. "But…he is mine and my body can save him from this. I need to do it."

"Then you have to use the traditional way." Nathan advised and Stefan turned to him, searching his face for answers. "I'm sorry Stefan." He apologised and Stefan frowned and opened his mouth to ask why, when Nathan lunged towards him and bit just under the corner of his jaw at his neck.

Stefan cried out in surprise and knocked him off, onto the ground. Nathan fell on his back and put his hands up in peace as Stefan stood up, holding the side of this neck in pain.

_What the fuck?!_

_Peace, Stefan. Had to._

"I've triggered a heat!" Nathan explained fearfully as Stefan's eyes tingled. "I'm sorry, it has to be done quickly."

Stefan rubbed at his neck, grimacing and Nathan stood up slowly.

"My saliva will react with the glands in your neck and it should trigger you."

"Why _you_? Why did _you_ bite me?!" Stefan growled.

"Because I have the ability of mind to walk away and not fight for you and I am unbounded. If I wanted you Stefan, you'd be in trouble right now but I don't. You're safe." Nathan warned and Stefan exhaled mirthlessly.

"You mean you'd be in trouble Nathan!"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded in admission and stood up again.

"How long?"

"Not long, a few minutes. I better get Vida." Nathan advised and Stefan gagged in rage but nodded.

He stood up and opened the door to the hut, looking in. Vida was passed out, asleep in Damon's arms with her hands hanging either side of her head and he was scenting her face. Stefan walked in slowly.

_Baby fed._

Stefan nodded, looking at her. Her breathing was very slow - much slower than normal. He moved to her and scented her face too, smelling her to make sure she was alright. Her heart was beating steady as usual, so she must be ok.

Damon's eyes widened as Stefan faced him. He sniffed.

_Stefan?_

_It's me._

_I need you._

_I know my black haired one. I can finish this with you. Baby needs to go._

"No." Damon whispered and Stefan frowned in annoyance.

_She needs to stay, protect, father…_

_Mating. Need to be alone._

_Needs me Stefan. Will want more._

Damon looked at her face and Stefan reached out and touched Damon's chest again. Perhaps she would need more. How could they do this though, with her here to care for? They would be back to square one again!

"Stefan." Nathan voiced from the door. "What is your gut telling you?"

Stefan rubbed his eyes and tried to relax and listen to his body.

"Trust it." Nathan encouraged and Stefan stood up and faced him.

"Get her bassinet." He instructed and Nathan obeyed, retrieving it from outside and bringing it in to him.

Stefan took it and moved it near to the bed, deliberating. Damon searched his face.

"I don't think she should be here if we are mating, but I…" he paused, "…I think we have to try this." He admitted.

"I'll feel you, if there's anything wrong." Nathan exhaled and Stefan nodded. "Stefan it won't be long. Prepare ok?"

Stefan nodded and Nathan closed the door.

Stefan turned back to Damon again and offered his arms out for Vida. Damon studied him for a second and then relinquished her slowly. She didn't bat an eyelid as she was moved and placed into her bassinet. Stefan tucked her in and moved the bassinet to the other side of the room. At least she wouldn't see them if she woke up. He stroked her face gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand angel." He whispered. "You tried to tell me. Both of you did and I just didn't know."

He turned back to look at Damon who was studying him. Damon was sniffing deeply, he must be smelling the change in Stefan's body already. Stefan moved back towards the bed and stood before him, allowing Damon to lean in and sniff him.

"It's coming. It's coming and we can finish this." He cooed and Damon frowned as he scented over Stefan's stomach.

"It's not right." Damon struggled and Stefan ran his fingers through Damon's hair. "Can't Stefan."

_I will hurt you._

Damon channelled and Stefan frowned and raised an eyebrow.

_No heat, no sticking. Will hurt you if try to stay inside. No eggs, no point, no sticking…_

Stefan exhaled in relief that he finally understood. Damon hadn't been saying he didn't want him, that he wasn't his mate, but rather that if Stefan's body couldn't perform like a heat and glue them together, Damon's instincts would drive him to attempt to force that. Stefan recalled Damon pushing in impossible deep when they'd attempted sex earlier. It had been painful and he hadn't realised that that was what Damon had been trying to do.

"I love you, my crazed maniac." Stefan cooed and Damon looked up at him remorsefully. "I understand now. My heat is returning for you."

"Stefan…" Damon struggled, "Run."

"Not happening. Lie down." Stefan commanded and Damon's eyes tingled as he felt a stray feeling of territorial anger again and Stefan felt it, pushing him onto his back and straddling him to hold him down.

Stefan growled and snapped his fangs and Damon lay back in surprise.

"You are mine Damon and I'm going to have you." Stefan growled and removed his t-shirt.

As he did so he felt the perspiration beginning to gather on his body and he touched his chest. He exhaled a little as he began to feel the little insects crawling under his skin again. What an unpleasant sensation it was. He scratched and exhaled when he felt a wave of heat come upon him. Damon stared up at him in wonder at the speed of the change.

Stefan rubbed his face and wiped his forehead. This was happening too fast. He groaned as he stood up and began to remove his jeans. Damon sat up too, sniffing. Stefan was semi erect as he pulled his jeans off and he looked towards Damon for aid. Damon immediately jumped off of the bed and went to steady him, licking around his neck and clavicle, tasting the sweat beginning to bead. Damon hummed and pulled back to stare in Stefan's eyes in surprise.

_Fertile? _

Stefan nodded. Damon grinned widely and Stefan listened to his thoughts become carnal and strange again. He had to be careful still. Damon wasn't himself and could still hurt him. He dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them and Damon leaned into his neck and began to scent and place small bites.

_My mate, mine, almost ready, cooking…_

Stefan nodded and held his shoulders. He'd have to play this carefully and release his eggs to make this happen. He gulped as he thought on that. If he released them, they could get pregnant again and he didn't want that. If it was the only way to end this mania though…He had no doubt that if he didn't release them, Damon would smell this fake heat and wouldn't continue like before. Stefan just had to hope that a fake heat, despite eggs, wouldn't result in a baby.

He felt Damon grow hard against him and become a little more enthusiastic and so he threw him backwards onto the bed. Damon sat up in surprise and growled. Stefan was going to do this his way. Damon still had too much aggression and weirdness in him.

Stefan stalked over to him, growling and pumping his manhood and Damon stopped growling and watched him, licking his lips.

"You're not going to hurt me Damon." Stefan commanded and threw himself on top of his mate. "I'm going to fuck _your_ brains out."

Damon gasped as Stefan held his throat and squeezed a little.

"Mine!" Stefan growled and Damon stared wide eyed up at him.

Stefan rubbed their bodies together, feeling his stomach spasm slightly. It was very near. He leaned forward and captured Damon's mouth with his and Damon kissed back hungrily and tried to hold him to roll him over. Stefan pulled back and punched him, knocking his head back into the pillow.

"Mine!" Stefan reminded and Damon licked blood from the corner of his mouth in awe of how strong his mate was.

Stefan held Damon's wrists above his head and watched as Damon struggled. Stefan growled low in warning and rubbed his pelvis against Damon's manhood. Damon grumbled and Stefan gave a small smile as he felt his fluid trickle from his entrance. Damon inhaled sharply and tried to struggle more.

"Oh no, my black haired one. You only get some of it when I decide." He grinned.

_Want!_

Stefan shook his head and rubbed himself backwards and forwards again, stimulating Damon's erection and coating Damon's skin in his fluid. Damon began to pant and looked at him in desperation.

"Please, Stefan!"

Stefan raised an eyebrow and sat back fully, relinquishing Damon's wrists. Damon sat up slowly.

_Smell me._

Stefan commanded and Damon buried his nose in Stefan's chest, nosing his way down to his abdomen as Stefan concentrated on the trigger. He flipped it to allow his eggs to release and Damon gasped and began to lick his stomach.

_Right, it's right…_

_Hell yeah it is my black haired one. It is always right for you._

Damon made a sound of anguish and looked up at him.

_Stefan, what's happening to me?_

"Ssssh, it's ok. This is our heat." Stefan stroked through his hair again as he saw his Damon returning slowly. "Trust your gut. Trust me."

"I was so confused. You didn't smell right and I…I didn't…" Damon became teary and angry with himself.

"It's ok. It was your rut." Stefan leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently, scenting him there and Damon relaxed and held him around his bottom.

_Love you so much._

_I love you too Damon. It's all ok now._

Damon gyrated under him and Stefan pushed on his chest to get him to lie back down. Damon did so, searching his face.

"We're in sync now. All the thoughts and pain will stop." Stefan comforted and Damon nodded gratefully. "Be with me, here." Stefan pressed over his heart and Damon swallowed.

Stefan lifted his hips and slid down onto Damon's manhood. Damon sighed as though it was the most exquisite pleasure he'd ever experienced. Stefan gave a chuckle and filled himself full before opening his eyes again. They linked hands and fingers and Stefan began to move, feeling the burning and heat in his skin grow hotter. He panted, feeling his body respond quickly and force him to ride his mate. It felt as though he was running from a spasm, a big one and he rode Damon desperately. Damon held his hips and moaned too.

"Oh god, I have to…" Stefan choked and leaned further over him, placing his hands on either side of Damon's head.

He began to move vamp sped, slamming himself down on Damon's body and Damon opened his mouth and tilted his head back at the intensity. The milking followed and they both began to cry out and pant together.

_Please let this work, please, please_

Stefan chanted and he sat back upright again as he felt the huge climax take both of their breaths away. They both shouted and grabbed at each other as Damon pushed in deeper and locked them together. Stefan yelled out and wilted and Damon steadied him as they stared at each other.

Damon's eyes changed to a gold colour and Stefan gasped in fear.

"Damon!"

Damon stared up at him, eyes glowing and grabbed Stefan too as he searched his eyes.

_Gold, mated._

Damon channelled and Stefan touched his own eyes, feeling no different but realising that his eyes must be gold too. They continued to stare at each other, marvelling at how their eyes sparkled and glowed, until small bursts of climax robbed them of the ability to think as Damon surrender more of his seed inside.

Damon tilted his hips, asking for permission to move and Stefan sagged into him, allowing Damon to turn them over carefully onto their sides. They were still joined together and would be for a while, but Damon was so careful when turning them, that there was no pain for either. Damon spooned him and began to scent Stefan's back, sending stray animal promises of good cubs and protection. Stefan wanted to laugh at how animal the thoughts were but he allowed his inner wolf to glow and absorb them happily for a while. He relaxed and Damon slung his arms around his stomach to hold him their protectively.

Maybe another cub wouldn't be so bad.

Stefan opened his eyes as he thought that and huffed. No. No more. He shook his head and Damon bit playfully.

"You with me?" Stefan whispered as his eyes drooped.

"Definitely." Damon rocked into him, causing him to gasp in pleasure at the sensitivity again.

"You have milk now." Stefan yawned, thinking on it and Damon paused for a second, his mouth on Stefan's shoulder as he considered that.

"She won't need any more for ten hours." Damon said, sounding a little dazed again.

"How do you know?" Stefan turned his head to see him.

Damon shrugged and frowned. Stefan blew out a breath and gave a chuckle.

"Why would you be able to? What happened?" Stefan took the opportunity to ask while Damon was still thinking animal.

Once they were back to normal, Damon would probably freak out about this breast-feeding thing and he wouldn't know any more than the rest of them, why it had happened.

"So we can be alone."

"What?"

_No pack. Just three._

Damon channelled nonchalantly and began to scent Stefan again. Stefan relaxed into him. Vampires weren't pack animals for sure. They were more solitary. So, in order for them to be able to have heats and still care for a baby, one of them had to be able to nurse. Why nurse though?

_Good milk. Makes her sleep through._

Damon channelled and Stefan did chuckle then. Damon thinking like this was actually quite cute really.

So Damon's milk was to make her sleep undisturbed while they were in heat. She'd be safe and unaware while they were busy. He chuckled again. That was the perfect solution for them. They didn't want to hand her over to the pack while they mated. It wasn't natural for them. Why Damon though?

_Damon. Why you and not me?_

_Painful._

_What is?_

_Making milk. Not for you, not for you._

Stefan turned his head again and searched Damon's eyes.

"It hurts?"

Damon nodded and grimaced a little.

_No more pain for Stefan._

Stefan exhaled and let his eyes fill with tears. Damon frowned and scented his cheek, cooing to comfort him.

"I didn't think I could love you any more than I already do." Stefan shook his head.

_Sleep mate. Heat._

Damon channelled and Stefan nodded and relaxed again, closing his eyes peacefully for the first time in almost a week.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the festive messages guys. It's nice to get messages just for me and not for updates ;-p

To those few who feel Stefan is too feminine and weak, I thank you for your opinion and I think that you've made yourself clear. Let's move on now and enjoy everything else happening.

Love to all and hope you had a nice Hogmanay. I spent mine in a little cottage by the sea, drinking whiskey and contemplating the next year ahead. Sounds very Scottish really doesn't it? Only thing that was missing was my violin, which I haven't picked up for a year now because I am always writing hahaha. Oh well, you can't do everything!

x

Chapter 11 TH

Stefan felt his skin burn and he tossed and turned in discomfort. His body stuck to the sheets, reminding him of the perspiration coating his skin.

"Mhnn." He grunted and opened his eyes feeling dehydrated to the extreme.

Damon's face appeared above his and he huffed again at the heat.

_So beautiful, my mate._

Damon channelled and rubbed their noses together. Stefan's loins reacted and he groaned and tilted his pelvis up. Damon kissed him softly, making cooing noises at the back of his throat. He pulled his face away and left Stefan trying to sit up. His body felt like a dead weight and his head was almost spinning. Fake heat. That's what this was doing to him, overcompensating with all of the symptoms. Nathan had said that a fake heat could be triggered to help with packs bonding. Obviously it had to be intense and brief to seal a union and convince the alpha male that the partner was viable.

He groaned again and reached down to relieve some of his discomfort, taking his manhood in hand and pumping it. His hand was removed and replaced by a word mouth and tongue and he gasped and tilted into the heat of it, into the motion of Damon's tongue. He moaned loudly and wiped his face as sweat trickled down from his brow. Damon scented his sex with care and kissed over his abdomen as Stefan writhed.

Damon lay on top of him and scented his face and under his jaw, making him tilt his head back. Damon's tongue was cold and fabulous against the heat in his skin. Stefan practically purred like a cat as Damon cooled him down. The cramps would start soon though. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, sighing in comfort. Damon continued down his body, tending to him and now pumping his manhood too, to help stave off the discomfort to follow. Stefan smiled widely and gyrated as he did so. Damon bit playfully over his chest, making him chuckle and then returned to his face to search his eyes.

Stefan pulled him down to his mouth and they kissed deeply this time. Stefan slid his hand down between their bodies and took a hold of Damon's erection, stroking in time with him. They'd practised before their heat, doing just this, but this time they would enjoy the full experience of it.

Damon pumped harder and Stefan gasped but chuckled, doing the same to him. Damon raised his head and they looked into each other's eyes as they began to pant and squirm at each other's touch. Stefan's entrance flooded with fluid and he began to struggle as his body tingled with the oncoming climax. He opened his mouth a little and Damon grinned, sealing their mouths together and using his tongue to reduce Stefan to a shaking panting mess. Stefan's climax hit him like a freight train and he broke away from Damon's mouth to shout out and arch his body. Damon kissed into his neck and slowed his hand movements.

Stefan's body twitched as he breathed. He looked over to the bassinet. No sound from her at all. He smiled and exhaled relaxed. Damon kissed down his body again, scenting him with a warm tongue and he closed his eyes in comfort. Damon paused over his abdomen and began to lick in long lines there, rubbing his nose along the tingling skin. Stefan lay his hand over his head and twisted his fingers in Damon's locks lovingly. Damon was obsessed with the smell inside of him.

_So fertile. Strong cubs. Beautiful babies._

Damon's thoughts made Stefan smile and stretch. Yes, they did seem to have that combination of genes. Vida was going to be a knock out when she was grown. Stefan looked over to her bassinet again and Damon raised his head and looked over too.

_Our baby._

Stefan channelled to him and he kissed Stefan's abdomen again. They both looked over to her corner as she sighed loudly and made a small movement. Damon sniffed and Stefan watched him, watched as Damon scratched his chest.

_Milk?_

Stefan channelled and Damon grunted. Stefan looked to his chest fascinated. It was feeding time. He wanted to see it all this time, be part of it. He sat up and Damon looked to him.

_Want to help._

Damon searched his face a little confused and Stefan brought their faces together and rubbed their noses side by side. Damon leaned into him and nodded. Vida made a small gurn and Damon rose, getting off of the bed and moving to her. Stefan watched. Damon lifted her from the bassinet and she opened her eyes just a tiny crack. She seemed to still be sleeping but somehow aware that it was time to feed. Damon deliberated for a moment and then brought her back over to the bed. Stefan moved further in towards the middle, moving their soiled blanket nest aside and Damon climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard.

Stefan kissed his shoulder and helped him position the evidently sleeping baby onto his chest at the right position. She exhaled and opened her tired eyes again and Damon nuzzled her and cooed. She opened her mouth slowly and he tilted her to his nipple. She latched on and began to feed slowly. Stefan watched closely as her body seemed to relax completely and lie in Damon's hold. There was nothing more amazing that watching this, the complete trust and devotion she had for them both. Stefan scented her head and stroked her back and she made some sounds of acknowledgement.

Damon exhaled and Stefan looked to his face. There was an almost imperceptible expression there. The nearest emotion Stefan could attribute it to was utter peace and contentment – he'd seen something similar on the faces of monks in Thailand when he'd been travelling through there years ago.

_What does it feel like?_

Damon blinked and looked to him.

_Love. Love for her._

_Does it hurt?_

_A little, but feels good too. Satisfying._

Stefan looked down at his chest again. So strange to see the same tight and well formed muscles there – no change in their appearance and yet they had milk. Stefan shook his head and touched the free pec. Damon lay his head back and closed his eyes, happy to allow Stefan to explore. It was odd. Damon's need in this rut was to breed his mate, to have as much of his seed inside of Stefan's belly as possible and yet, his body also needed _this_ too. Did that make them both hermaphrodites now? At least it would mean they'd be the same again –kind of. Yin and Yang. He was sure Damon would freak after all of this, so he needed to capture all of this amazing ability in his mind now so he could replay it for him later with a memory share.

The longer Vida suckled and Damon cooed to her softly, encouraging more, Stefan felt his body respond amorously. It was arousing watching how well Damon could nurse their cub. It made him want him. He shook his head and buried his face in at Damon's neck to scent there. The wolves had no idea! There wouldn't be the same mating rules for them. Clearly they both provided functions for growing babies and caring for them, so heats would be very different from on.

He grew hard as he scented Damon's neck and he channelled feelings of desire to him. Damon hummed a little and turned his head so they could kiss. Stefan leaned into him a little deeper and captured his mouth hungrily. He wanted him, wanted to lick at his chest and taste all of him, taste the life giving milk he was producing, drink from him and have him. Damon seemed to sink into the headboard a little.

Vida, as though on cue, stopped suckling and exhaled sleepily, her lips loosening their hold on Damon's nipple as her head fell back into the crook of Damon's elbow. They broke apart their mouths and looked down to her. Stefan's body vibrated, itching with lust and he scented her face to make sure she was full and sleeping. She closed her mouth and exhaled again and he took her carefully out of Damon's arms, crossing over to her bassinet again and laying her inside.

He looked back to Damon, who was yawning now and he gave a small growl. His erection was jutting out now.

_Want you._

He licked his lips and Damon looked at him. Stefan knew that usually a heat/rut was for breeding and so Damon should want to be on him, in him all of the time like during the spell, but there was no fighting the desire pooling in his stomach. This show of tenderness and ability to provide for Vida, had turned Stefan on so much that he had to be inside. Rules of breeding be damned.

He blurred to the bed and lay on top of him. Damon lay back in surprise – his thoughts a little jumbled as he tried to figure out why he wasn't the one aching with an erection. Stefan cooed at him and slid his hands under Damon's bottom.

_Different for us. We are unique. We are the same._

Stefan channeled and Damon frowned a little and made a sound of confusion.

_Need to impregnate…_

Stefan chuckled and took Damon's hand, placing it on his stomach.

_Full. Full of you._

Damon's eyes widened and Stefan kissed him gently, sliding his hands to caress his rear. Damon seemed to understand that he was still performing his duty to breed and could relax. He sat up and deepened their kiss, holding Stefan around his back.

_Just need to check._

He grunted and Stefan chuckled into his mouth and nodded. Damon pushed him back down onto his back softly and Stefan opened his legs lazily and smiled at him. Damon's look of concentration was hilarious. He wished he had a camera to capture it. Damon's hormones still demanded that he check he'd done his biological duty before they could continue.

Damon sniffed over his stomach and Stefan exhaled relaxed and hummed. Damon seemed content and moved down to scent Stefan's sex, which was struggling to wait to be inside. Damon licked the length with a growl of appreciation, which had Stefan chuckling again. He then opened Stefan's legs wider and sniffed his entrance, checking he could smell enough of his own seed in there.

_See? Full._

Damon hummed satisfied and began to lick Stefan's fluid. Stefan's breath caught in his throat and he gyrated. He tilted his head back and grunted. He wanted both sensations, to be penetrated and licked like this but also to pin Damon beneath him. Wonderful to be able to have both, but conflicting. He moaned as Damon pushed his tongue inside and he fisted some of Damon's hair.

Wait a minute, he knew what Damon was doing. He was doing this on purpose to get Stefan to beg to be filled again. He shook his head a laughed through a gasp and yanked Damon's hair to lift his head. Damon frowned at him and he laughed again.

_I want your insides._

Stefan gave a growl and let his eyes change to wolf again. He felt the subtle difference from the tingling that came with vampire hunger to the hunger and lust of his inner wolf. He was beginning to understand the wolf side a little better with each time they joined. It was coming to the forefront. He launched himself on top of Damon and pinned him, biting in at Damon's neck to hold him down as he growled in demand. Damon fought a little, trying to roll them over and Stefan bit a little harder. Damon grabbed at him and they fell off of the bed onto the floor. Their bodies separated and they both grinned and crouched ready to spring.

_You want me? You'll have to pin me down._

Stefan channelled in challenge and let his fangs protrude. Damon grinned widely and licked his lips, his teeth also sharpening. This was going to be fun!

Damon sprung first in his predictable fashion and Stefan blurred away chuckling. He knew Damon's moves. Damon chuckled, delighted and stood on two legs, demonstrating his pleasing, aroused manhood.

_Are you showing off your goods my black haired one? Hmmn._

Stefan cocked his head, in a very wolf like fashion and chuckled. Damon's eyes were gleaming with confidence.

_I'm not sure. Not sure._

Stefan gave a little snort and Damon's face fell. He recovered after a few seconds and lunged for him again, this time catching Stefan's legs as he moved and dragging him along the floor back towards him. Stefan kicked back at him, twisting onto his front and Damon jumped on him, sticking his tongue right inside of Stefan's entrance and growling in desire. Stefan's head spun for a moment, enjoying the licking and then he decided to apply one of Damon's other tactics, one of his old ones. He tilted his rear and made a whining sound and Damon relaxed his hold a little, burying his tongue inside deeper and Stefan pushed himself backwards, throwing Damon back and kicked him hard in the chest.

Damon fell onto his back coughing and Stefan got on his feet again grinning. His fluid was now leaking down his thighs and he knew it would entice more competition. He'd have to be quicker and smarter.

Damon got onto his feet again and grinned. They both flushed with desire and became hard, both erections growing as they stared at each other. Stefan moved to grab him from the side and they tumbled over, grabbing at each other and growling, scratching each other's backs and trying to bite to pin down. Damon twisted Stefan's legs up and entered him and Stefan moaned loudly. Damon began to thrust quick and deep in determination and Stefan writhed and whined in pleasure. Damon relaxed a little as Stefan's body arched for him, submitting and then suddenly he was on his back, his head hitting the wall as Stefan jumped on top of him and threw his legs to either side of his waist. Damon opened his mouth to growl and Stefan plunged his manhood inside of him and held his chest down again.

Stefan's flexed his hips to make Damon cry in pleasure and Damon tried to fight it, tried not to succumb. Stefan held him down by his throat now and choked him a little, biting in at his neck to feed and start the blood wave as he pulled Damon's pelvis deeper to impale him with his member.

"Stefan, Stefan..!" Damon whined, somewhat in defeat and in need also and Stefan sped up, shaking the floorboards beneath them and rattling the broken pieces they'd both put their fists through in frustration earlier.

Stefan's triumph went to his head quickly and as Damon squirmed and moaned, he lost his control and climaxed with a loud shout. He'd never climaxed so quickly before! Damon held him tenderly and scented his neck and shoulder as Stefan lay his face down and sank his body onto Damon's chest.

Stefan closed his eyes and hummed. Damon bit playfully and rocked his hips until Stefan's manhood slid out and lay soft against Damon's hungry one. Damon slowly rolled them over and began to scent Stefan's body meticulously. Stefan fell into a dream and relaxed.

Damon cleaned him, enjoying the fluid settled on Stefan's thighs. He raised each leg one at a time to gain entry to scent there and finished by biting at the artery to feed. Stefan was the world. Stefan's penis could make him scream and he loved it, loved that it didn't make him feel weaker for wanting it. Love what Stefan could do with it. The way Stefan could flex his body to get at the right spots was unbelievable. Stefan's fluid tasted like a golden elixir too. He was perfection.

Stefan dozed off and Damon kissed around his stomach, smelling his seed and eggs in there. Hopefully they'd be pregnant again in a few hours so Stefan could make another baby. More. So many more. All as beautiful as Stefan was. Strong, fast and caring. More daughters. He smiled to himself at the thought and lay down beside his mate, holding him and encouraging him to wrap his arms around him. Stefan turned onto his side and did just that, laying his face in at Damon's neck and sighing. The whole room smelled of roses. God they were both ripe and potent.

The wolves must be able to smell it. He closed his eyes thinking on their power play. He liked it. Part of their vampire nature was to play with prey, to hunt and he guessed that was equally matched by their wolf nature too. Strange to think of their inner wolves coming out. He'd wanted to keep all of that at bay, but it was impossible. When he thought about it, it was more a part of their bodies than the vampire element. After all, they had been born potential wolves. It was part of their DNA. A vampire had just gotten to them first. Now they were playing catch up with instincts which they should have grown to experience normally. He wasn't going to hide from that anymore.

He lay thinking for a while as Stefan slept soundly. His head was beginning to clear from the fog it had been. He'd felt confused for days and days. What had happened during that time? He remembered bits and pieces – Ian trying to talk to him, building this hut unsuccessfully a few times. Stefan going into heat while away from him.

His eyes widened. He'd gone after that wolf – the one he'd smelled on Stefan's arm. He gulped and exhaled trying to remember. Had he killed him? He just remembered feeling angry, angry and territorial. John had had his baby nearby and she had been crying. He shook his head as he struggled.

He remembered blood and then being dragged away as Vida cried and reached her little hands out for him. Nisha had been there too. He'd been dragged away. The pain of that separation from his baby had made him wild. He remembered lashing out and having to be chained.

Stefan exhaled in his sleep and squeezed him. He must be feeling some of Damon's gut wrenching emotion. Damon kissed his head and sniffed deeply in his hair comfortingly.

"Damon, calm down, listen! We can help! Just tackle us. Come on try it. Try and get us. It'll help make you feel better I swear. Vida's ok. Stefan's ok." – The wolf Ian had tried to get him to tackle, rather than pull at his chains.

What the hell was the point of that? Then they'd tried to entice him to join the game they were playing. He bit a few, injuring them and they muttered about him being too strong. Too dangerous. Bet your ass he was and he was going to rip them all apart and get his baby and mate!

He exhaled and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to calm down. It was over. Stefan stirred, nuzzling him and then Damon's heart stopped as he remember having Stefan, wrapping a chain around him to drag him closer while the wolves shouted at him frantically. Then Stefan's smell hit him and he wanted him. Had to enter him right there in the dirt so the other wolves knew Stefan was claimed. Stefan was his! He'd torn at Stefan's clothes though, forced him into the mud and hurt him.

He began to pant in panic as he remembered. The wolves were right. He had almost raped him. Oh god!

Stefan awoke to Damon's elevated heartbeat and lifted his head to look at Damon's face. Damon was pale and shaking as he avoided his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

_Guilt, self loathing. Oh god Stefan why are you still with me?_

"What?" Stefan cooed and cupped his jaw.

"I tried to rape you." Damon's voice was barely above a whisper.

Stefan's expression changed to understanding and he turned Damon's face towards him commandingly.

"No. You did what your body told you to do to protect me from being claimed by the other wolves. You're not to blame for anything you did Damon."

Damon exhaled and let tears roll down his face.

_Listen to me. You are a wolf now and you shouldn't have had to go through that. You didn't have control ok? They understand that._

_I tried to fuck you while they all watched Stefan. How the hell can you forgive that? Why are you even here with me when you can be with someone who isn't a crazed lunatic? When you can be with Nathan?_

Stefan bore his fangs and squeezed Damon's throat. Damon's eyes widened. This slightly scary new side to Stefan's forcefulness was so sudden, but not entirely unwelcomed. Damon choked a little and Stefan continued to growl.

_You are mine. Understand? Mine! You're the only one I want inside of me. We __**are **__animals now and every fuck up we make, we take the consequences together. We learn from them and don't hide anymore._

_But it was me who…_

Stefan squeezed his throat harder and made Damon gasp.

_Stop talking and fuck me, mate. Time to make amends later. Not now._

Damon searched his face in utter disbelief and Stefan reached between them and began to rub Damon's manhood.

"I am your wolf and I am in heat _for you_. I'm aching for you. Are you going to lie and cry about things we couldn't control or are you going to bend me over?" Stefan growled softly in a dangerous tone.

Damon gasped as his manhood hardened. Stefan was so forceful, so animal. He liked it. Stefan removed his hand from his throat slowly, dragging it down Damon's chest.

_Catch me and fuck me. Stick inside me so I can't escape._

Stefan grinned in challenge and Damon's blood boiled. Talk about primal. Stefan wanted the chase. Damon shot up onto his feet and tackled him. They rolled around biting at each other and trying to overpower. They were both so strong they ended up rolling around and punching each other, laughing and licking at the blood spilled. Stefan was quicker in bending Damon over and entering him but Damon repeatedly got out of his hold and threw him to the floor. The more they crashed around, the more they laughed and began to kiss in between each assault, pinning each other down to kiss and bite seductively while the other managed to enter the one pinned. Both of their bodies glowed from the brief moments of joining, until Damon began to tire a little. Stefan was so fast. He made a quick lunge and Stefan ducked and elbowed him in the back, making him fall to his knees and grunt.

He'd knocked the wind out of him. As Damon gasped, trying to drag air in, Stefan bent him over and climbed on top of him, eagerly biting into the scruff and holding his wheezing mate down.

_Predictable my black haired one. So predictable. Now I'm going to fuck you for the second time today._

Stefan pushed his manhood inside and Damon cried out and panted. Stefan wasted no time, getting his rhythm going and sliding his arms around to Damon's stomach tenderly. Damon grunted a little in defeat but began to moan and gyrate.

_Mine, my strong mate. So fertile. _

Stefan channelled, taking a hold of Damon's manhood and pumping it. Damon made a few small whines of pleasure and opened his legs wider.

_Feeder of cubs. So strong. Full of milk._

Stefan loosened his hold on the back of Damon's neck as he began to moan and drool onto Damon's skin. Damon's erection began to leak and grow even larger and Stefan changed his angle, pushing Damon further head-down so he could penetrate deeper. Stefan slammed in and out of the tight heat and Damon climaxed into his hand howling in pleasure. Stefan panted and grunted, feeling his aching entrance pulse and he removed his hand from Damon's empty manhood and plunged his fingers into himself. He moaned wildly and climaxed inside of Damon, almost weeping.

Damon breathed, listening to Stefan's climax and he gave it a second before he rolled them over, taking Stefan by surprise. Stefan fell under him, still with his fingers in his own entrance and Damon opened Stefan's legs wide and tried to grab his hand away. He would need another minute before he could be hard so he would have to hold Stefan here in this position. Stefan read his mind and brought his knees up high to his chest in offering and Damon smiled and leaned down to kiss him when Stefan kicked him like a kangaroo and sent him falling back across the room onto his back. He coughed again and groaned.

_Enough Stefan please. Want to stick inside now._

Damon had enjoyed the fighting but he was tired now and wanted completion. Stefan however had one last motivation before that happened.

Stefan was on him like a flash, pinning him down and attacking Damon's nipples with his mouth and fingers, stimulating them desperately.

_Want to taste. Give me some. Give me some._

Damon arched, feeling his body vibrate at Stefan's yearning. The milk wasn't for Stefan, it was for cubs. It was food, not for sex. Still, Stefan sucked and licked determined and Damon's nipples sensed the change in the attention. Stefan bit down on one, making Damon cry out and Stefan inserted his fingers into Damon's entrance again. He bent his fingers upwards to stroke his prostate and Damon began to curse in mumbles and struggle with the pleasure.

_Give me some. My mate, my body, everything mine._

"Stef…" Damon whispered desperately and then he shuddered, feeling some milk being drawn out.

Stefan held him tight and sucked. Finally, something came out. The sweetness of it, hit Stefan's tongue and he immediately stopped the movements with his fingers inside of Damon but held them inside in ownership of Damon's body. Damon arched and made small moans and gasps. Stefan licked appreciatively and lifted his face, seeing the other nipple leaking too. He licked at it eagerly. It was wonderful and nutritious. He could feel the power in it. His body felt stronger. If Vida was drinking this in large amounts she would be strong and healthy.

His eyes filled with tears as he thought on what an amazing gift this was for her. He looked at Damon's face in pure love. Damon opened his eyes and looked at him.

_Love. Chest bursting love Damon._

_Love._

Stefan slowly licked the last of the milk and placed a small kiss on each nipple in thanks. He wouldn't take any more. It was for Vida. Damon hummed, hearing his thoughts and slid his fingers into Stefan's hair softly. Stefan moved to his mouth and they kissed slowly, wrapping their limbs around each other and caressing.

_Please little blood machine?_

Stefan nodded chuckling and allowed Damon to roll him over gently. Damon pumped his manhood for a few seconds, kissing Stefan as he did so and Stefan opened his legs wide and relaxed.

_Breed me._

Stefan channelled seductively and Damon's eyes flashed gold once again. Stefan felt his change too and he tilted his neck for a bite. Damon lay his mouth into the side of his neck and bit down to drink. They both felt the blood wave flood them and they curled into each other. It was satisfying to delay the completion of joining like this. The fighting and chasing had heightened everything.

Damon entered him carefully, reverently and they began to move together, Stefan rocking his hips up into every thrust as they shivered and whispered each other's names in ecstasy. Their bodies were desperate and ready so the milking began every quickly. They both shuddered and held each other tight as Damon began to grunt and moan into the motion.

_Now I'm milking you. All for me._

Stefan panted and Damon lay his face in at his neck as they both climaxed and shouted. This climax was like a tidal wave – huge in the first waves and then continuous as the smaller waves hit afterwards. Stefan became vaguely aware that the sounds escaping their mouths had escalated from shouts to howls – wolf like howls. Then, Damon was pulled in deeper and they fell silent. Sealed together.

Damon sagged into him, passing out and Stefan exhaled noisily and wrapped his legs around his back. They were one, wolf and vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, my little holiday has ended up with a power cut so I'm writing but in a hotel to get power. Might not be able to upload for the next week if the weather continues to pound my caravan;-( However I will be writing. Enjoy!

X

Chapter 12 TH

Stefan awoke to the happy gurgling sounds of Vida. She was chattering almost, making sounds that sounded like letters. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Damon's peaceful face asleep beside him. He smiled and stretched. God they must look terrible. They were both dirty from having been on the floor and covered in dried in blood where they had fought and had bitten each other. Still…it was hot and had been totally worth it.

He checked his entrance, pleased to find it didn't hurt and he sat up, checking the rest of his body. Other than badly being in need of a shower, he was ok. Vida continued to make sounds, as though she was having a conversation with someone and he slowly rose from the bed and went to her. He looked down into her bassinet and she gazed up at him and made a delighted squeal, raising her hands towards him.

"Sssssh angel. Daddy's asleep." He cooed and she giggled and sucked her foot, staring at him as she drooled around it.

He looked back to Damon. He was still sound. He lifted Vida up, shushing her and cradling her. His body was filthy though and he didn't want her soiled by the evidence of lovemaking. He chewed his lip. Reality had to hit home some time. He shook his head sadly. He had to waken him so they could get back to their lodge and wash.

Vida gurgled and sucked her fingers and he moved to the bed and lay her beside Damon. She rolled onto her side to face Damon and he gaped in surprise. She'd never done that before. She touched Damon's face with a saliva soaked hand and Damon opened his eyes and exhaled. She giggled and he blinked, reaching for her.

He looked up and saw Stefan beaming at him, watching and he gave an unsure smile.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing, just enjoying watching you be daddy._

Stefan gave a chuckle and Damon smirked at Vida and raised an eyebrow. Good, he was definitely back to himself then. Smirking like an ass meant that without a doubt.

Vida squealed and he tickled her belly as Stefan sat down beside them.

"Do you have any more milk left to feed her? I think it's made her stronger. She rolled onto her side intentionally." Stefan asked and Damon paused, mid tickle as he seemed to recollect his new ability.

_Anxiety._

"Hey." Stefan leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. "You're body is amazing."

Damon gave a weak smile and chewed his lip as Vida began to babble baby talk at him as though she was telling him a story. Damon frowned amazed as he realised she was actually trying to mimic speech. Stefan chuckled.

"She seems…more alert. It must have been the milk. Her little brain was working while she slept." Stefan commented and Damon stroked Vida's head as he considered that. "Do you have any more?"

"Stefan." Damon sighed wearily and shook his head embarrassed.

"Damon, you gave her what she needed. What we needed."

"I'm not a woman." Damon clenched his jaw mortified and Stefan sighed.

"Neither am I and I grew her." Stefan consoled and squeezed Damon's arm again. "You've just spent days trying to breed me because you can and I'm still me."

"It's not the same." Damon grunted, scratching his chest in memory and Vida gazed at his chest as he did so. "This is creepy Stefan."

"You feed me from your neck. You feed her too. Already we live off of your blood. So what if you have milk too?"

Damon sat up huffily and turned away from them both, rubbing his eyes. Stefan looked down at Vida, giving him some time to process. Vida rolled onto her stomach and struggled. She might be stronger but she couldn't quite support herself yet.

Damon touched his chest, feeling the texture around his pecs – expecting to feel a change. Now that he was thinking clearly he began to feel fear at the prospect that he might grow breasts. He didn't think he could cope with a mutation like that. For the most part, Stefan's transformation was invisible on the outside. What was going to happen to him?

Stefan felt fear vibrate from him and lifted Vida, who was now fussing because she couldn't raise herself on her hands yet. He positioned himself behind Damon and kissed the nape of his neck as he patted Vida on his shoulder.

_Everything that changes us, changes us together – just like always. Your body can only do it because I needed it to. Because she needed it._

Vida fussed unhappily and Damon turned to take her from him, nervously. He held her out to look at her face and she gazed at him expectantly.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

Damon fretted and Stefan cooed behind him and slid his arm around his stomach.

"It's an amazing gift for her." Stefan whispered and Damon swallowed bile and held her against his chest.

It didn't feel as natural as it had been over the last few days so now his movements with her were clumsy and unsure. She panted excited and it helped him feel a little better. At least Stefan was behind him and not watching. He drew in a deep breath and tilted her into his nipple. She latched on and watched him as she suckled.

_There, you see how much she wants it? Only you can give her this, my black haired one._

Damon tensed a little as she squirmed and released his nipple again, fussing. He frowned.

"What's wrong angel?" Stefan asked from over his shoulder and she turned her head away and squirmed again.

Damon looked down at his nipples. They'd leaked before. They didn't seem to be now. He touched one after the other and felt nothing emerge. Huh?

Vida wriggled and cried, wanting to move around freely and Stefan slid out from behind him and took her, swooshing her around like an aeroplane, as Damon inspected himself. Stefan looked back at him after she had begun to giggle again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. There's nothing." Damon looked at him perplexed. "There's no milk…anymore."

"It's all gone? She drank it all?" Stefan asked and Damon chewed his lip and shrugged. "Maybe it was just for the heat, until it was over. When your brain was all animal thoughts, you said it was so she'd sleep as we mated."

Damon rubbed his eyes again and looked around for clothing.

"More animal crap." He mumbled.

"Good animal crap this time." Stefan reminded and Damon huffed at him in disagreement and shook his head, standing up.

"If you wanna call almost raping you because I had a wolf hard on, getting drugged…"

"This isn't going to ever happen again Damon. I promise."

"You can't know that Stefan. Clearly as a wolf I'm an ever bigger Jackass than when I'm a vampire." Damon found his jeans and threw them on.

"You had a mania – just like Klaus said. That's what this was." Stefan huffed at him annoyed by his mood already.

"More shit to look forward to."

"Hey. Look at me." Stefan commanded and Damon hung his head and sighed in defeat. "This happened because we didn't have full sex, because I wouldn't let you release properly. It's my fault your brain resorted to a rut."

Damon turned to look at him, his eyes wide in surprise. Stefan swallowed and blushed.

"So if you're going to blame someone, blame me ok? If I hadn't been so busy worrying about myself this wouldn't have happened."

Damon's head spun. He didn't know what to say. Stefan lay Vida onto the bed safely and began to dress now too as Damon watched him in silence.

"You did it for her Stefan." Damon finally said and Stefan looked to him, full of emotion.

"Mostly, but… a lot of it was for me." Stefan admitted. "I didn't want to feel like you had power over me, that my body had power over me – just like always. I always have this thing inside me that controls me." He shook his head, too exhausted to explain his reasoning.

Damon sighed in understanding. Stefan had always been beholden to something – whether it be the crippling empathy he endured as a human that made him suffer so much when others were in pain, the bloodlust that came with being a vampire ripper or the new urges of needing to be bred, to be filled by a mate.

"We're both eternally cursed Stefan." Damon mused on his new transformation with unease.

Stefan gave him a small smile and sent thoughts of love along their connection.

"We're cursed together though." Stefan said and Damon exhaled, scratching his head and nodded a little.

Vida rolled over on the bed as they dressed and giggled happily as she tested her new muscles and Damon's mood finally lightened as he watched her. He scooped her up and scented her face and she wriggled.

"You need a bath stinky lady." He scrunched up his nose. "Dried milk smells nasty!"

Stefan chuckled and put his shoes on. He should channel to Nathan to let him know they were ok and that they would be returning to the camp. He centred his mind and pulled on their connection as Damon whispered to Vida and swung her around.

_Nathan, it's over. We are good. Coming back now._

He waited for a few moments, unsure how Damon would feel about Nathan's involvement. Damon didn't seem to have remembered all of what had happened while he was manic. Almost killing the others wolves was going to be a hard pill to swallow.

_We know._

Nathan channelled and Stefan could sense an element of humour in his response that he didn't understand. He frowned for a second and then shook his head nonchalantly as Damon turned to him.

"Ready?" He asked and Damon nodded.

Damon went out first, holding Vida and talking to her as Stefan stepped out and looked around. He'd almost expected some kind of ambush to check Vida was still alive, but no one was around. They walked together side by side back towards the camp. There weren't many people around which was unusual. Damon kept glancing around nervously. Did he remember how he had hurt the wolves?

Finally they reached their lodge and Stefan looked around again for people. No one. Had everyone left? He gulped nervously. He didn't want that. He didn't want them to be afraid of them. He liked all of them, they were part of this community…if it would continue to have them here after everything. Stefan had said that when he got Damon under control, he'd take him away. Strange that the more he thought on that, the most his chest tightened. He didn't want to leave yet. Now that he'd started to feel a little more like a wolf, he was ready to learn – fully and truly unlike before. He'd listen to them now.

Damon kissed the top Vida's head and inhaled her scent, almost as though he was preparing himself for something traumatic. Stefan opened the door to their lodge and halted in shock. The whole place had been kitted out with candles. He looked around in surprise and Damon pushed him inside to get past and stopped too. Someone had been here and they'd cleaned the whole place up, made it romantic. Why? After everything that they'd put this pack through…why would they do this?

They looked at each other and then Damon spotted a card lying face up on the fireplace mantle. He went over to it, slinging Vida onto one hip and opening the card between his fingers. Stefan closed the door and sniffed to detect who had done this. There were several different scents. He looked to Damon, now reading the card.

_What does it say?_

Damon looked to him.

"Welcome to the pack." He said sounding perplexed.

Stefan went over and took the card from him, reading it again and shrugging.

"Why now? After all of this?" Stefan asked and Damon shrugged too.

They sat the card back down and went into the bedroom. There were rose petals on their bed. Stefan huffed in amusement and went through to run them a bath. Damon sat Vida on the changing mat on the bed and undressed her as she fidgeted.

"You're all stinky. Stinky lady Salvatore." He joked with her and she drooled and shouted out a few mimicked letters at him as though she was protesting.

_We should bath her first._

Damon channelled as he smelled Stefan pour in essential oils.

_She'll be ok. Just Neroli and Mandarin._

"Hmmmn." Damon grunted unsure.

Stefan came back through, chuckling at Damon's over protectiveness and took her, indicating to Damon to undress and get into the tub.

"What about her?" Damon argued.

"We'll all get in together."

"Huh?" Damon frowned.

"Just go, daddy danger." Stefan laughed.

And so all three ended up in the tub, much to Damon's amusement. Thankfully the tub was large and Vida loved being the centre of attention. They washed her together and played until she fussed, hungrily. Damon's milk was gone – well and truly, despite him trying once more, so Stefan fed her from his neck. They cleaned themselves one at a time, passing her around until they felt more human and then got out together.

Damon dried lady impossible and lay her on her mat to dress her in a baby grow, while Stefan kissed his neck and dried him from behind. Damon was half way through buttoning her clothes when he paused in thought.

_What?_

Stefan kissed his ear lobe and into his neck and Damon channelled a hint of excitement and anxiety. He turned to face him, lifting Vida again and patting her back as she began to gurgle sounds again.

"What?" Stefan repeated.

"Stefan, I bred you."

The blood left Stefan's face as he realised. He could be pregnant again. How could he have forgotten that? Damon chewed his lip unsure.

"It wasn't a real heat." Stefan mumbled in vain hope and Damon looked at him unsure.

"You were fertile. I knew you were and I gave you everything I had."

Stefan gave a nod and placed a hand to his stomach.

"We need to check." Damon licked his lips and Stefan nodded. "Let's put her down for a bit.

Stefan sat down on the end of the bed and watched as Damon lay Vida down in her bassinet. Vida kicked her arms and legs about as he did so, unwilling to sleep.

"Sleep angel." Damon cooed. "Just for a little while." He promised and she stared up at him. "Sleeeep."

"Are you compelling our baby?" Stefan asked after a minute and Damon glared at him in disbelief.

Damon leaned down and kissed Vida between her eyes and her eyelids drooped a little.

_Sleeep baby._

He channelled at her and she frowned but closed her eyes after a few seconds. Damon stood back up marvelling at her. He moved away after a minute and stood before Stefan. Stefan looked anxious and afraid. His eyes huge.

"You don't want any more." Damon said softly and Stefan stared up at him, searching his eyes.

"No."

Damon seemed a little pained for a second and then straightened his face.

"You do?" Stefan asked.

"No, I…no." Damon stumbled and shook his head. "It's just hormones I guess. Animal crap."

Stefan nodded but didn't believe him.

_Lay back little blood machine._

Damon's eyes were gentle and Stefan lay back on the bed, trying not to clench his fists in anticipation. Damon kissed his chest and moved down slowly to his abdomen. Stefan held his breath. Damon sniffed there for a few seconds, moving around as Stefan counted every beat of his pounding heart.

"Anything?" Stefan asked breathlessly.

"Hmmn." Damon said non-committal.

_Need to check inside you._

Stefan opened his legs and brought his knees up to expose his entrance and Damon climbed between his thighs, tipping his head to sniff and lick there. Stefan couldn't help but hum and release fluid at the soft, gentle licking there. He shook his head and smiled at how insatiable they'd both become. They'd just had two bouts of heat driven sex for days on end and yet as Damon licked, he wanted him again. Damon wasn't ignorant to his desire either, as he teasingly inserted his tongue inside the widening entrance and gripped Stefan's legs wider apart.

Stefan began to pant and squirm, releasing more fluid and making Damon search deeper with his tongue.

"Uhhh! Damon you're going to have to…" he mewled and Damon stopped and pulled back to look at his face.

"Can't get enough of me huh?" He quirked and Stefan smiled.

"Well?" Stefan asked after a second to calm his body down and Damon sighed and looked to Stefan's abdomen. "Are we…is there..?"

"Empty." Damon said, still looking at his abdomen.

"We're not pregnant again?"

Damon gave a sad shake of his head and Stefan actually felt a little guilty and bad for him. Guess the urge to breed still took a while to dissipate after a heat. Damon looked as though he hadn't done his job properly.

"Hey. This last heat wasn't a real one. It was to end your rut." Stefan reminded. "I released eggs to entice you but I guess they weren't ready."

Damon nodded and gave an unconvincing smile.

"Hey." Stefan beckoned him on top of him and ran his fingers through his hair, holding his face close to his own. "You were incredible. You got in so deep, I thought you'd never get back out again."

Damon gave a small smile.

"You fucked me left, right and sideways. You filled me up so much I thought it wasn't possible for me to keep anymore inside. I could feel it." Stefan reassured.

Damon searched his eyes.

"You rocked my world." Stefan smirked and Damon did too, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

_Nothing wrong with you in that area my black haired one._

Damon grew a little more confident as they kissed and took over, sliding his hands under Stefan's back and tilting him so that he could slide inside of him. Stefan chuckled into his mouth and trembled at being penetrated. Damon was unusually slow.

_Want to make love, not for breeding._

Damon channelled and stroked over Stefan's skin, letting his fingers caress over every muscle in his chest. Stefan slipped his arms around Damon's back and lightly scratched there, enjoying how much Damon shivered when he did so. Damon slid in and out slowly, taking his time and thrusting carefully to make Stefan whimper in pleasure. It was almost virginal – the care he was taking. Stefan's fluid released in floods as he breathed and flushed, tilting up into Damon's sucking to his nipples and relaxing his whole body.

Damon changed his angle slightly, raising himself a little so that he could get inside deeper and Stefan gasped and kissed his mouth sloppily in encouragement. Damon picked up the pace a little, groaning in desire when he smelled the roses at Stefan's neck fill the room. He pulled back and pulled Stefan's pelvis onto his lap, keeping them attached while he did so. He continued to thrust upwards, deep inside and Stefan held onto the headboard as Damon took a hold of Stefan's erection and began to pump it too. Stefan flushed and panted, watching every movement. Damon stared into his eyes as he worked him and worked his own body into Stefan's.

After a few minutes, the bedclothes were slick with Stefan's fluid and Damon began to thrust and slam harder into him. Stefan opened his mouth to breathe and spread his legs even wider. Damon squeezed his manhood and held it tight as he thrust in quicker and climaxed inside with a shout. Stefan closed his eyes as he felt Damon's seed spill into him. He grinned and looked down at Damon again. Damon panted, red faced and then grinned sexily at him as he began his assault on Stefan's manhood again. Now that his attention was fully on Stefan, he worked his magic, using both hands. He pulled and squeezed, massaged and licked the tip, all the while staying inside of him and Stefan began to lose his mind, grasping at the bedclothes and writhing.

_Let go, little blood machine._

Stefan arched and yelled out in ecstasy as he climaxed floods of seed, all of over Damon's hands and Damon milked him until he cried out again and ripped the sheet under him. Damon thrusted a few more times, slowly and softly as Stefan tried to breathe and Stefan felt his milking begin inside. He looked down at Damon in amazement.

Damon began to move again, holding Stefan's thighs tight as he gave the last of his energy into the movement. Stefan's milking began, making Stefan climax from his manhood again in a scream and Damon was caught inside for a few minutes as every bit of seed left in him was taken. Damon lay his face into Stefan's abdomen as he recovered and Stefan ran his fingers through his hair.

_Sex with you never gets old. Why did you cum first before the milking?_

_I wanted to see if I could make you cum a few more times._

Stefan laughed.

_It worked._

_I got that from your screaming._

Damon chuckled against his skin.

_Need to wash again now._

_I left the bath in._

_Good._

Stefan nodded.

_What about her?_

_She'll be fine._

_Angel baby._

_The only one._

Stefan smiled in relief. No more babies. They'd just have to be carefully never to set a rut off again.

They slept for ten minutes and then had the remainder of their bath together, kissing and scenting each other. It was time to face the real world now. They should get dressed and go and see Nisha. Let her see that Vida was ok and thank them for everything they'd done.

They dressed in fresh, clean clothes and felt better for it. Vida awoke, grumpy but happy that they were both playful. They grabbed a few of her toys and play mat under their arms and went across to chap Nisha's door. She opened the door, beaming at Vida and welcomed them in. Stefan handed Vida to her as she cooed and Damon froze suddenly. He looked to him in concern and Damon blurred across the room to where Nathan was standing, pinning him against the wall and growling.

"You nearly shot me, you little bastard!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 TH

"Damon!" Stefan shouted anxiously as Damon and Nathan stared at each other, both with a mixture of adrenaline and rivalry.

"Stop it! Now!" Stefan growled and Vida shouted a sound as though in agreement.

Her voice caught Damon's attention and he released Nathan with a shove. Nathan took a few deep breaths and kept his eyes trained on him.

_Brought you back to Stefan, alpha. Brought you your baby._

Nathan defended and Damon glared at him, trying to remember. Nathan sent him the memory of receiving a phone call from Constance to ask for aid. Damon had almost killed a few of the pack and he was running around in a bad rut – a danger to everyone.

Damon blinked and then stepped back and sat down, his face in his hands as he tried to recall.

"You ok?" Stefan moved to Nathan and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Nathan said softly.

"I'm sorry, we're just…"

"Don't apologise for me Stefan!" Damon snapped at him and Stefan clenched his jaw.

"Fine. Then do it yourself." Stefan offered.

Damon huffed and got up from his chair, leaving the lodge with a door slam. Everyone looked on after him. Stefan exhaled and rubbed his face.

_Give him time._

Nathan channelled.

"He still seems hostile." Nisha spoke finally.

"That's not a rut thing. That's a personality thing." Nathan joked but smiled at Stefan respectfully.

"We've had more…mutations and changes. It'll take him time to get his head around it. He doesn't like not being in control."

"What kinds of mutations?" She asked eagerly, motioning for them all to sit down.

They sat around the fire, placing Vida on her play mat in the centre of them all. She cried out at Stefan huffily and channelled an image of Damon, pointing towards the door.

"Daddy will be back in a minute." Stefan answered verbally so Nisha understood what was happening.

"She seems bigger since the other day." Nisha said confused and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"She's more switched on." Nathan added and Stefan nodded.

"She's stronger. I guess our heat was good for her, helped her become stronger like us. By the way, how did you know we were ok?" Stefan turned to Nathan.

Nathan gave a quick chuckle and Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"No mistaking a mating howl Stefan." He tried to stop chuckling.

"A what?"

"You and Damon were howling like us. That generally only happens when the moon is out, or…" Nisha began to explain.

"When you're satisfying a heat." Nathan smirked.

Stefan blushed a little, remembering how loud they'd been.

"Would have heard you in New York." Nathan gave his shoulder a small punch of congratulations and Stefan gave an awkward smile.

"So, triggering your heat worked then?" Nisha asked and he nodded. "What did you do with her the whole time? I was so worried she'd starve."

Nathan and Stefan exchanged glances. Damon already felt exposed. He would hate others to know about his new ability. It'd make him feel weak and vulnerable. A vulnerable Damon was an explosive one.

"I, somehow I…" Stefan blushed and Nathan gave a small nod of encouragement. "I began to leak milk. I guess my body knew she needed it."

Nisha's mouth dropped open and she stared at him for a minute.

"You…breastfed?"

"Yeah. Well, I did grow her inside me after all. I guess it's part of me evolving." He lied.

"That's incredible!" She beamed and looked down at Vida, who was playing with her mobile but seemed a little bored by it.

"She slept through the whole thing on only a couple of feeds from me." He added.

"I could write a book about you two!" Nisha chuckled.

"I think Anne's got that one covered." Nathan smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon found himself going for a run. He needed to vent some steam. Clearly he'd done some other major damage here and that's why they'd had to call for Nathan – 'Wonderwolf'. How humiliating. He ran for a few minutes before he bumped into Ian, who was also out running. Ian stopped and called to him and despite his intense urge to ignore the little runt, he knew he should at least try to be polite. The guy had saved his ass after all.

He slowed and stopped and Ian walked over to him. What the hell was he supposed to say? Gee, thanks for stopping me from raping my mate in front of you all, thanks for locking me up when you could have just let me have my baby to feed?

He sighed and Ian looked to him, almost sensing his thoughts.

"Look, you don't have to apologise."

"Well, thanks!" Damon gave a snort.

Ian huffed in surprise at how negative he was being. They fell into silence for a few seconds.

"Plenty of us have had a rut."

"Hmmn." Damon mumbled. "Look if this is part of your… 'Don't worry about it, this wasn't your fault, we've all been there'…speech, you can save it, alright?"

"It absolutely was your fault." Ian said annoyed and Damon looked to him in surprise. "I tried to talk to you, to explain what might happen but you didn't want to hear."

Damon opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say.

"If you'd listened to me instead of puffing up your bravado, you would have known what was happening to you and you would have been able to come to me before it got so bad. Instead you ignored me, all of us actually, let your instincts get the better of you and almost killed everyone!" Ian said harshly and Damon took a step back from him, paling a little.

Damon avoided his eyes as he fought with the urge to simply tear the guy's throat out for daring to speak to him like that or apologise. Ian watched him, searching his face and exhaled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Adapt or die Damon. You get that now?"

Damon gave a stiff nod, but clenched his jaw at the thought of apologising verbally.

"You're one pig-headed son of a bitch aren't you?" Ian said and Damon glared at him. "It makes you stronger, I see that. They way you tossed us around like cabbage. If you could learn to control that, use it to help yourself, then you could be an alpha."

"So I can join your little group?" Damon snorted.

"Not this one. I think we've had enough of your mood swings here."

Damon paled again and felt his heart sink a little. Stefan would be disappointed. It was clear, Stefan felt a little more comfortable in his own skin finally and he wanted to really tune in and learn about being a wolf now. He would want to do that here.

"I know you suffered a lot, but you're not the only one here with grievances. Becoming a wolf wasn't the highlight of any of our lives. We had to kill to become this – just remember that." Ian pointed out.

"It's not easy being this way. At least you don't have to change with the moon." Ian added.

Damon looked to him with a little less aggression now.

"The moon is coming tomorrow night. That means that we'll need your help." Ian sighed, almost regrettably.

"What for?"

"Constance. She won't change because she's pregnant and she's close to the cub coming. Normally we relocate to our human families so that they can take care of our children, but we haven't been able to with your rut."

Damon sighed and scratched his head.

"You guys won't change. I need you to make sure she's ok during the nights."

"You want me to look after a pregnant lady?" He asked in disbelief. "Thought I was a pig-headed son of a bitch?"

"You are." Ian said cooly. "But you're a full wolf now, or as close as you're going to get. Now you completed your mating ritual for a wolf heat."

Damon blinked and remembered the card welcoming them into the pack. He frowned. Ian stepped forward.

"So if you're ready to act like a member of this pack, then prove it. Take care of her. We've sent the other little ones away already, but Constance can't be moved. She's too poorly."

"Poorly?" Damon said in disbelief, remembering the veritable temper and alpha-ness of the woman in question.

"She lost her mate when the hybrids killed Nisha's husband. Both men were out hunting when it happened. Nisha's husband made it back barely alive to tell us, but he…didn't survive the day." Ian paused grieved and Damon swallowed some pity for them all.

"Constance is on her own now. It's draining her a little. I think there are two cubs." Ian sighed as he considered it.

"You're going to trust _me_ to take care of your pregnant alpha?"

"I have no choice. Besides, I know how Stefan feels about being here. He knows you're not ready to leave for New York yet. You have to prove to the pack that we can trust you, that you're not just another vampire."

Damon felt the urge to defend his vampire nature when he stopped himself. The truth of it was that as a vampire, he wouldn't have blinked at the thought of killing them all. He'd probably have whistled all the way home and poured himself a brandy after doing it, but now…Oh god. Things really had changed. He could feel his body quake with his new found energy and senses. He was more than a vampire now, more than a wolf. Just more. Neither one appealed to him either. He couldn't be a vampire anymore because a lot of his identity as such was moot now – he only drank from Stefan so he didn't need to hunt anymore. He wasn't a wolf either – he couldn't change and become an animal with the moon. Add on top of all of that, he was somehow able to nurse now as well! He really was up shit creek without a paddle.

He rubbed his face, grunting in surrender to the fact that truly, he did need help. Whether the wolves could offer that, he wasn't sure but they were his best shot at it.

"Fine." He mumbled and Ian folded his arms and searched his face.

"Thank you." Ian said honestly and Damon gave a stiff nod and began to walk back towards Nisha's cabin.

Ian watched him for a while and then turned to continue his run. He needed to have everything all sorted for the change coming and make sure everyone was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan kissed Vida's fingers as she screamed in delight and looked up at him. He'd taken to sitting her on his knee, facing him so he could bounce her. Stefan watched amused as she smiled widely and enjoyed the movement.

"She's definitely bigger, heavier." Nathan smiled at her. "Guess that milk was a miracle grow huh?"

"Yeah." Stefan smirked.

_What was it? Was it milk?_

Nathan channelled, unknown to Nisha, who was now starting a fire in the hearth.

_Kind of but much sweeter. It was like rocket fuel._

_Wow._

Stefan nodded and sat his feet up on the coffee table.

_How is he taking it?_

Nathan pushed.

_Not that well. He's too freaked out to talk about it._

_No wonder._

Stefan nodded.

Stefan sat more upright as he heard Damon's footsteps coming back towards the house. He looked at Nathan nervously and Nathan busied himself with helping Vida sit upright. She was almost there, just a little off balance.

Damon knocked on the door and Stefan frowned in amazement at his etiquette, considering he had stormed out earlier and usually didn't bother with manners. Nisha shared Stefan's look of surprise and went to answer, letting him back in.

"Hey." Damon said weakly and Stefan gave him a cursory nod.

_Alpha._

Nathan channelled to him respectfully but didn't look up from Vida as she giggled and fell forward onto his chest as he held her arms. Damon cleared his throat and Nisha offered him a coffee.

"Thanks." He accepted politely and she flicked her eyes over to Nathan and gave him a hint of command as she left the room.

Nathan hugged Vida to him, kissing her head as she squirmed and handed her over to Stefan. Stefan sat her in his lap against his raised knees, letting her fall into the small gap between his thighs so it was as though she was sitting herself. She instantly began to chatter sounds at him, as though she was excitedly telling him a story and he chuckled in wonder.

Nathan rose from his seat and motioned for Damon to follow him to the spare room to talk. Damon did so begrudgingly as he watched Stefan, hoping for a thaw in his icy attitude towards him. Nathan closed the door and turned back to him.

"You know Stefan can hear us no matter where we go, right?" Damon folded his arms across his chest defensively and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I only came coz I knew you wouldn't ask for help until you were on your deathbed."

Damon smirked at his choice of words.

"I know you. Both of you and I knew you'd struggle here. You wouldn't even stay with me when I could have helped you learn about being a wolf." He said a little pained and Damon unfolded his arms and frowned a little.

He understood that Nathan hadn't wanted them to leave the Boarding House once he'd decided to stay in Mystic Falls, but he'd assumed it was because he had feelings for Stefan. Not because he felt abandoned.

"I could have helped you and some of this might never have happened." Nathan pointed out and Damon chewed his lip.

"We don't want to depend on anyone." Damon said softly and Nathan nodded, still seeming pained.

"We've been through so much together. I guess I feel like I'm redundant now."

"Self pity isn't very attractive you know." Damon tried to joke but it flopped miserably.

_Look, you know I hate all this feeling crap. Don't make me say it ok?_

Damon channelled, growing uncomfortable and Nathan nodded.

_I knew they wouldn't know what to do with you. When someone is such a danger to a pack they have to be eliminated. These wolves don't really know you. It wouldn't have taken much for them to dispose of you if you'd…if any more…_

Damon clenched his jaw and held his hand up to stop him. He knew he'd fucked up and caused horror and injury, blah blah blah!

Nathan sensed his annoyance at the constant reminder of the hurt Damon had caused in his state.

_What would you do if a vampire threatened the rest of you living somewhere?_

Damon snorted.

"Rip their head off. Simple, easy, done." Damon said with absolute certainty.

"So if you had been Ian?" Nathan prompted and Damon huffed and scratched his head. "Vervaining you was the only way to keep the situation under control, brother. I knew Stefan could fix you. He always can."

Damon looked at him, swallowing his emotion.

"They don't realise how deep your connection goes."

"Let's keep it that way." Damon said in a warning tone and Nathan nodded in agreement, which softened Damon once more.

Nathan took a seat and looked up at him, taking an unsure breath.

"I think you should stay for another heat here."

"What? Are you nuts?" Damon frowned.

"You need to see what a normal one is like. Then you'll be ready for it when you're in New York."

"No way!" Damon gave an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Damon, what about the others?"

"The wolves will be fine without my presence." Damon gave a wide, fake grin and Nathan shook his head.

"No, the mates Damon. They'll have heats too remember? If they haven't had any yet, then they're going to and you might be the only ones to help them figure it out. You have to make sure that this doesn't happen to them." Nathan pointed out and Damon sat down on the opposing bed and thought on that.

The other mates might have similar changes to them now too – maybe someone else would lactate too and they could figure out what it all meant, how to stop it etc.

"Yeah." Damon said absent-mindedly. "If they let us stay."

"They will." Nathan gave a small smile. "You just need to learn to be nice." Nathan jested and Damon chuckled.

"I don't do nice."

"Oh I know." Nathan grinned and got down on the floor onto his knees, looking at Damon's face.

_Alpha?_

Damon frowned, feeling his instincts flare a little. What was he supposed to do? What did Nathan want him to do?

_Trust your gut._

Nathan channelled and tilted his head slightly. He was showing that he wasn't challenging. Damon's face relaxed as he realised and he leaned closer to Nathan's face, remembering that he'd done this before. Nathan was asking for forgiveness for knocking him out and bundling him into his trunk. Damon paused a little from his face and wondered. His body was telling him to scent Nathan's face, to show that he was family and pack. What if he didn't?

He deliberated for a few seconds and watched as Nathan's posture changed – he slumped a little. If it was possible to tell someone's emotions just from body language, omitting the face, then this was the time. Nathan's body was practically bursting with the need to be accepted. How strange.

_Damon don't torture me._

_Why do you need me to do this? Why do you even care?_

Nathan looked up at him confused.

"You don't even like me Nathan. You just follow me like a soldier. It's Stefan's opinion you really care about." Damon said and Nathan seemed visibly grieved by that.

"You could have killed me several times and you didn't. That means something to me. You, mean something to me." Nathan was hurt.

Damon frowned and chewed his lip.

"Listen man, I know it's all about Stefan and Vida for you, but as a wolf you'll have to learn to let people in. You know that now. Adapt or…"

"Die." Damon finished for him and Nathan nodded.

"I don't like people Nathan, they bother me."

"You bother people." Nathan joked. "But wolves are pack animals. Fighting it will only tear at you."

Damon sighed and rubbed his face. Nathan rose to his feet slowly, disappointedly and moved to the door. Damon blurred to it and closed it, facing him.

_Bite Stefan again and I will kill you._

Damon commanded and channelled Stefan's memory of how the heat was triggered. Nathan swallowed and nodded. Damon sighed again and leaned in towards his face. Nathan's eyes widened in surprise and he tilted his head subtly. Damon licked his cheek and waited there for a second, listening to Nathan's heart gradually slow.

He moved back and looked at him. He could practically see the glow on him now and he shook his head.

"I'll never get this whole scenting thing." He complained.

"You will." Nathan smiled and turned to open the door again.

They both emerged to find a rather intrigued looking Stefan, staring in their direction.

_Should I be jealous about what just happened in their?_

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him and Damon chuckled.

_Weird wolf stuff._

_Getting it are you?_

_Apparently._

Damon sat next to him and Nathan grabbed his backpack and slung it on.

"Are you leaving?" Stefan asked and he nodded.

"Gotta get back to the Boarding House before the moon tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow?" Stefan tensed.

"Yeah. Don't worry, these guys are all prepped. I'm going to lock myself in your basement. Should be ok for a few days."

"Don't get stuck in there." Damon grinned and Stefan blushed. "Who knows what'll happen."

"Call me." Nathan said and they both nodded. "Nish I'm off. Have a good one!"

"Thanks Nate!" Nisha called from the kitchen.

Nathan shook Stefan's hand on the way out and kissed Vida's head, then left quietly. Vida began to nap in Stefan's arms and Damon leaned over and nuzzled his neck and shoulder.

_I'm sorry._

_It's not me you almost tore a new one._

Stefan reminded and Damon nodded but kept his nose buried in Stefan's shoulder.

_The wolves will turn tomorrow. We have to look out for Constance. She can't change when she's preggers._

Damon advised and Stefan nodded, realising that.

"What'll we do if she goes into labour?" Stefan mumbled, realising it was a real possibility.

"No frickin idea."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 TH

Vida wailed, kicking her legs as Damon tried to dress her. He stopped and sighed as she bawled, red faced and desperate. He shook his head.

_What's so good about being butt naked, lady?_

He'd bathed her, much to her delight and amusement, they'd sang a few nursery rhymes and now it was bedtime godamn it. He wanted some grown up time with Stefan.

"Vida, stop it." He said calmly and she rolled onto her side, trying to grab hold of the mat to turn onto her stomach.

He turned her back over and she sniffled.

"What? What?" He asked and she slid her fingers in her mouth, sucking around them as she continued to kick her legs.

_Everything alright in there?_

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Daaaaa!" Vida cried and reached for his face and he huffed in surprise and lifted her.

"You calling for me angel?" He asked, studying her little face and she touched his mouth with her hands, still sniffling. "You trying to saying daddy?"

She mumbled a few more sounds and letters as she drooled and he grabbed a bib and wiped her face. She put one of her hands in her mouth as she touched his and gave a small cry again.

"Someone is miss cranky pants. It's the big old Salvatore brain of yours working away." He kissed her cheek and she put her hands around his neck, leaning her face into his chin.

He rubbed her back and cooed at her.

"Someone needs a nap I think." He said in a melodic voice and she sniffled again and gurned.

He moved her changing mat back to the chest of drawers and moved over to the bed, sitting down. She'd played all day over at Nisha's after Nathan had left and it must be why she was so grouchy now. He lay her in the crook of his elbow and she looked up at him, still shedding tears and now hiccupping on them.

He lifted the baby bottle he'd warmed, full of Stefan's blood and waved the tit at her mouth. Her eyes changed and he cooed to her to open her mouth. She kicked a little grumpily.

"Daddy's neck is for Dadda tonight angel." He whispered and she turned her face away from the bottle and gurned. "Vida." He chastised and she sniffled but opened her mouth.

He popped the tit in and tilted the bottle, rocking slightly back and forth. She sucked and closed her eyes, holding the bottle with her hands as he kissed her head and ran his nose into her hair comfortingly. Scenting his baby felt right, scenting others was still strange. He had a feeling it would always be, no matter how much wolf was in him. He had never really enjoyed people touching him, unless it was sexual of course – then he didn't mind at all. To Nathan, it seemed like a regular bonding thing to do.

Vida gurned and spat the tit out of her mouth, crying again and he sighed and frowned. Stefan got up from the lounge and entered concerned.

"She ok?"

"Hell knows. She's cranky."

Stefan reached and took her from him.

"Shame you don't have any more milk." Stefan shook his head sadly and Damon grunted.

Vida gurned and sucked on her fingers as she sniffled.

"I got it. It's ok, you just chill." Damon advised and Stefan kissed her forehead, quietening her a little and placed her back in Damon's arms. "I'll get her to finish the bottle and put her down."

"Ok."

Stefan kissed him softly and then retreated back to the lounge. Damon watched him as he went. He really wanted some alone time with him. They both needed it and not just for sex. He sighed as Vida squirmed and stuck the tit back into her mouth.

"I really need you to sleep angel." He said and she began to suck once more.

She drank peacefully for five minutes and he relaxed his body, thinking on how he was supposed to care for a pregnant lady, with keeping her alive being an issue. At least when Stefan was having Vida, it was over in a few days and Stefan couldn't die. Much easier in comparison to keeping wolf lady alive.

Vida began to gurn again and he removed the bottle as she opened her mouth to cry loudly. He froze as he gazed into her mouth and she cried.

"Stefan!" He shouted and Stefan blurred in wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?"

"She's got…" Damon stumbled, staring at her and Stefan came to his side and checked her.

"What?!"

"Teeth." Damon barely managed to croak.

"Of course she has…" Stefan began to say, thinking on her fangs, when he realised what he meant.

He gasped and opened her mouth with his fingers, trying to look. She squirmed and cried. Then he saw them, two tiny teeth on her bottom gum. When the hell had they happened? He and Damon looked at each other in shock.

"What do we do?" Damon asked, rocking her and Stefan straightened up perplexed.

"Uh…"

"When did…how did…where did they come from?" Damon shook his head.

"They grew. Must have happened while she was asleep."

"Grown from where?" Damon looked to him and Stefan opened his mouth unsure. "I always had teeth."

"Clearly you didn't." Stefan rubbed his chin as he thought. "They must be pushing through her gums."

"What?!" Damon gasped and held her to him, kissing her head.

_My god it must hurt!_

"I guess." Stefan mumbled. "That must be why she's unsettled."

"What do we do?"

Stefan shrugged.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. She's growing."

"Oh baby. It's ok." Damon kissed her face and she calmed a little. "Can't let her be in pain. Grab me some brandy."

"What?"

"Brandy, it'll soothe her gums."

"I am not giving her brandy Damon, are you nuts?!"

Damon exhaled irritated.

"What then?!"

"Painkillers?" Stefan offered.

"She can't swallow like that yet. Can you princess?" He cooed and she buried her face in his chest.

"Maybe I should go and ask Ni…"

"No, for god sake Stefan. We can deal with this on our own for once." Damon said moodily. "I'm going to compel her."

"What?!"

"Stefan she's in pain!"

"You are not compelling our baby Damon." Stefan said coldly.

"Hell right I am, unless you have another suggestion!" Damon snapped and lifted Vida onto his shoulder to rub her back.

Stefan looked around the room and tried to search his brain for another idea. What did he do when Elena had been in pain? He usually…gave her a brandy. Ok, not doing that. He gave her Tylenol or vampire blood. Why wasn't the blood taking Vida's pain away?

"Well?" Damon prompted.

"I don't know!"

"Get me the brandy, let's just try it." Damon said and Stefan frowned in disagreement, but went to retrieve it.

At least it was better than compulsion. He handed him the bottle and crossed his arms, watching. Damon opened the bottle and dipped his finger inside. Thank gods he was only going to dab at her gums and wasn't going to pour a little in her mouth.

"Don't be stupid Stefan." Damon mumbled, hearing his thoughts. "I think mammy did this for you when we were young."

"She did?" Stefan asked, intrigued.

Damon nodded and cradled Vida again, sliding his finger into her mouth and gently rubbing the alcohol on her gums. She screwed her face up at the taste but seemed to quiet down.

"It'll burn her."

"No it won't, not this little. I remember it now. I figured she put it in your mouth to get you to sleep. You never slept back then, not without mother."

Stefan sat down next to him in contemplation of that. Damon really did remember a lot more about their human lives than he did. He felt almost jealous of that. Vida looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows.

_There you go princess. Feel better?_

Damon channelled. She sucked her fingers once more but seemed a little calmer. Damon pulled her fingers out of her mouth and stuck the tit back in again for the last time. Now she'd drink and sleep, until they could figure out what the hell they were dealing with. She drank the rest of the bottle with no fuss and Stefan took her from his arms as she began to snooze. Damon took a swig from the brandy as Stefan lay her on the bed and dressed her in the clothes she had kicked at before.

Once she was dressed, he lifted her in his arms and headed towards the lounge and Damon grunted at him to stop.

_Where you going?_

_To the rocking chair, in case she wakes up._

_Leave her in her bassinet._

"Why?" Stefan frowned and Damon huffed and looked to him longingly.

"I want some Stefan time."

Stefan gave a small chuckle and scented Vida's forehead, checking she was sound and then he gave a nod and lay her carefully in her bed, covering her with a blanket and placing her pacifier next to her.

Damon stood up and moved with him into the lounge, leaving the door ajar. Stefan walked back to his chair where he had evidently been writing in his journal. Damon poured them both a bourbon and smirked at that. It was nice to see Stefan being more like himself again.

"Still writing about all my wicked ways in there?" He jested and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Plenty of them to write about." He smiled teasingly.

"Plenty more due. You should save some chapters for how amazing I am in bed. You'd sell a million copies." Damon grinned and sat next to him, giving him his glass.

"Is that so?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I guarantee it." Damon smirked and leaned in to kiss him, when Stefan turned his face away.

"I doubt it with that ego." He chuckled and Damon pouted at the rejection.

"How the hell did we get here, ay Stefan?" Damon sat back into the sofa, putting his feet up on the table and musing.

Stefan shook his head, smiling and began his writing again.

"She's got teeth now." Damon continued, more to himself than anyone else. "Soon she'll be talking and walking…"

"Mmmn." Stefan agreed.

"Then realising how fucked up everything is."

"Huh?" Stefan looked to him.

"What we are, how she got here. What she is."

"We'll deal with it when it happens. We've got years yet."

"She won't need us soon." Damon sighed.

"You're just a parcel of laughs aren't you? What's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing." Damon sighed. "Just feeling old I guess."

Stefan turned back to his writing, sipping occasionally on the bourbon.

_Stefan. What did we do before we had a kid?_

"Huh?"

"I reckon right now, I'd be at the grill with Rick getting drunk. You'd probably be off with Caroline or Elena, saving the world or planning some rescue or something."

"What's wrong?" Stefan turned towards him, abandoning his journal now and Damon shrugged and chewed his lip. "What? You're bored with our life now?"

"No." Damon snorted but shook his head in a melancholy fashion. "It's just, when I'm not with her and we're not joining…then, what am I supposed to do?"

Stefan scrutinised him for a few seconds as he thought on his words. Before they'd mated they'd hated each other. Damon always had some scheme or plot, fed on whoever he liked, caused trouble everywhere he went and then…they'd mated and been wrapped up in each other. They'd partied and shagged their way around the states, drunk on each other and this new found love they had. Then since everything had happened in Chicago and Mystic Falls afterwards, their life had been continuously full of danger or activity. Now they had Vida and although there was still plenty of activity going on, Damon couldn't be who he'd been before. So what did that leave him?

"Look at me." Stefan said and cupped Damon's jaw. "There's so much to you that you never explored before. Maybe this is the time that you're supposed to get to do that."

"Like what?"

"Well, we are wolves now too. There's so much more to learn about how that changes us."

Damon snorted.

"Clearly, you're not a builder." Stefan chuckled to lighten the tone, thinking on his attempts at their heat hut, which had only stayed in one piece because Stefan had tried to correct some of its structural faults.

"Yeah." Damon admitted.

"So find something that makes you feel, like you." Stefan encouraged.

"You make me feel like me."

Stefan leaned in and captured his mouth briefly.

_We can't be in bed all the time._

_We could, you know._

"You'll figure it out, just allow yourself to change. Old habits die hard."

Damon nodded and relaxed again as Stefan returned to his journal. The fire crackled and Stefan relaxed his body. He really wanted to write down everything that had happened with this heat, so he'd know what to do if it happened again. It felt important to write down their experiences. Maybe it would help the other mates. Damon remained silent as he wrote down every memory in his head of the last week. He flicked his eyes over to Damon occasionally to check he was ok, but Damon seemed to be hypnotised by the fire.

After about half an hour of blessed silence, Damon leaned over into him and lay his head in Stefan's lap. Stefan paused in surprise and ran his fingers through Damon's black locks.

"You ok my black haired one?" Stefan whispered soothingly and Damon simply nodded and snuggled his face into Stefan's thigh.

Stefan scratched his scalp with his fingernails and soothed him for a while until Damon closed his eyes and began to snooze. This was nice. Unexpected, but nice. It was normally Stefan who wanted to snuggle like this. Damon had been through a lot lately though and perhaps he was finally conceding to the fact that he didn't have to pretend to be ok all the time. It could be progress. They still hadn't really talked about the breastfeeding in any detail and Stefan had no doubt that they might never – until next heat if it happened again.

He returned to his writing, stopping once he felt satisfied that he'd gotten everything down and setting his book aside on the side table. He lifted his brandy and sipped, keeping his other hand massaging and running through Damon's hair. They'd checked in on Constance before they'd come home and she seemed fine – huge in the belly and looking slightly anaemic, but otherwise fine. She didn't foresee a great problem with the moon coming. She felt sure that the baby wouldn't come just yet. That made Stefan feel a little better. His birthing experience wouldn't help in this situation at all.

Damon squirmed a little on his lap and frowned. Stefan went back to petting him and cooed.

_Anxiety_

Damon channelled as he dreamt. Stefan rubbed his back.

_Baby…teeth. Danger…babies._

Stefan struggled to pick up a little more of what Damon was dreaming of. If only they could see each other's dreams. That'd be really something. Damon made a sound of anxiety and frowned again, curling up slightly, bringing his legs up to his chest as Stefan cooed and rocked him slightly.

_Love, safety my mate. Together._

Damon buried his face in Stefan's thigh and choked a little as though he was going to sob. It was time to waken him. Stefan called his name soothingly and leaned over, trying to nudge him gently awake.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered. "You're having a nightmare."

Damon jumped up, fangs extended and eyes wide as he fell off of the sofa and landed on the floor, panting and looking around.

"Hey, hey…" Stefan reached for him carefully and he looked at him still panting. "You're ok."

Damon scrutinised him for a few seconds, before he got his bearings and realised he was home. Vida began to cry in the bedroom and Stefan cupped Damon's face for a second until he was sure he was ok. He seemed a little dazed from sleep but fine and Stefan scented his cheek before standing up and moving to attend to Vida.

Damon sat on the floor, still trying to bring the beating of his heart down a little. He rubbed his face. He'd been having horrible dreams about being attacked, trying to protect Vida while being snapped at by something with huge teeth. There seemed to be chaos and screaming all around him and he'd felt fear so real, he'd been sure he was going to die.

He put his head in his hands and continued to breathe, listening to Stefan sing softly to Vida and settle her again. They were going to have to do the dreaded thing – buy some parenting books. He groaned at the thought. He didn't like the feeling that he didn't know what to do with his own baby, but she was alive and growing – fast. He couldn't believe she had teeth, real teeth. He was out of his comfort zone. Hell hadn't he been always, right from the moment she was born?

Stefan managed to settle her quickly and he returned back into the lounge. He knelt down on the floor and ran his fingers through Damon's hair and Damon looked at him.

_What was that?_

_Nothing, just a crazy dream. Think her getting teeth, knocked me off balance a little._

Stefan gave a small smile and kissed him lightly, rubbing their noses together.

_Stefan, I want you. Please._

Damon looked at him beseechingly and Stefan frowned a little concerned by his desperation and kissed him again, removing their clothing. Once Stefan's shirt was off, he lay back and Damon removed his jeans and his own, gazing down at him as though Stefan was the finest meal he'd ever seen. Stefan opened his legs to beckon him when Damon leaned his whole body down and kissed him as though he couldn't breathe if their mouths weren't connected. Stefan held him around his lower back and scratched his skin comfortingly.

_Love Damon._

_Love you Stefan. Need you so badly._

Stefan opened his legs wider in invitation when Damon sat up and shook his head.

_Please Stefan I need you inside. I feel…afraid._

Damon looked distraught and Stefan sat up and cupped his face again. Damon closed his eyes and lay down next to him, turning onto his back, urging Stefan to climb over.

_Join with me. Please._

"Ssssh. I'll take care of you." Stefan soothed, climbing in between Damon's legs.

_I'm here._

Stefan stroked Damon's hair away from his forehead, running his other hand down his chest. Damon watched him, trying to relax.

"It was just a dream." Stefan whispered.

He could see Damon was bursting to have him inside, so he reached back collecting his fluid and prepared Damon's entrance. Damon breathed a little faster but didn't speak.

"Ok?" Stefan asked gently and Damon nodded.

Stefan placed his erection at his entrance and entered him slowly. Damon's whole body surrendered to it and he flushed from his chest to his cheeks.

"Faster Stefan." He mumbled and Stefan moved in the rest of the way, making him gasp and close his eyes.

Stefan widened Damon's legs to the sides of his waist and leaned their chests together to kiss once more. Damon seemed emotional and needy, grabbing at him tightly.

_It's ok, it's ok. I'm here._

Stefan channelled worriedly.

_What's wrong Damon? Please tell me._

_Just love me Stefan._

Stefan pulled their mouths apart and scented Damon's face. Damon impatiently rocked his hips and rolled them both over so that Stefan lay beneath him. Damon sat on his pelvis, raising himself up to take Stefan's length inside again. Stefan held his hips for support and Damon began to move, as though on a mission. Stefan writhed as Damon rode him, taking him in deep and squeezing him. He closed his eyes and tilted his neck for him. Damon leaned forward, taking him at an angle and licked his chest, nibbling his nipples. Stefan mewled and held him tight. Damon slammed himself up and down, desperately and Stefan began to worry about him again. He rolled them over quickly, keeping them connected and lay Damon flat again underneath him.

"Stop Damon." He whispered. "Let me take care of you. Just relax, please. I feel like you're not with me." Stefan took one of his hands and began to kiss it.

"I'm sorry." Damon croaked.

Stefan sighed and began to thrust again, going in deep but steady. He bit into Damon's chest and began their blood wave. Damon grunted at the bite but spiralled hard into the pleasure, gasping and gyrating. Stefan drank deeply, enjoying the luxury of it and continued to move, making Damon moan in little bursts as he brushed his prostate. He was going to give him an amazing orgasm. Clearly Damon needed the endorphins.

He flexed his hips to their max, working Damon's body and drinking to keep him lost in his senses, then as Damon began to climax he locked his jaws down onto the tissue between his neck and shoulder – the mating bite area and he held on, growling as Damon exploded helpless. Damon's manhood emptied between them and Stefan held on. Holding under his bottom until Damon flopped backwards like a rag and began to snooze.

Stefan gently released his neck and kissed his cheeks and nose. He lay his face into Damon's neck for a while, fighting down his own release. After Damon had fallen into a deep sleep, he carefully slid out of him and began to scent his body. It was nice to have some time to do this. Damon had clearly wanted some alone time with him tonight and he had a feeling that he hadn't intended sex to be the centre of it. They had plenty of opportunity for sex, but actually being together, doing other things? It had been such a long time since they'd done that. He wasn't quite sure how to now. What had they done to spend time together before Vida was born? He couldn't recall anything other than dealing with whatever disaster was happening around them in Mystic Falls. Could they actually be a normal couple?

He sat up, dragging a blanket from the sofa and draping it over Damon, kissing his forehead as he did so. They needed to figure out who they were again and who they were as a couple. If they were going to have a family life, devoid of drama and supernatural disasters – they'd need that. Vida needed that.

He dressed quietly and lifted Damon's sleeping form up, placing him onto the sofa. Damon stirred as he was moved so Stefan kissed him softly and scented his face, channelling love and safety. Damon fell back asleep and Stefan checked on Vida. She was asleep with her pacifier in her mouth. He'd given her a little more brandy on her gums but didn't feel all that comfortable with it. He'd check out what people did these days. Brandy may have cut it when he was a baby, but not now.

He sat in the rocking chair, pouring himself another brandy as he relaxed. This was nice and normal – their baby sleeping soundly, his mate sleeping comfortably next to him as he gazed into the fire. No drama. His mobile beeped across the room and he blurred to it, to save waking Damon and he scrolled down, returning to his seat by the fire. It was a voicemail message. Weird. Why hadn't it wrung?

He clicked the replay button and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Stefan, listen I just wanted to let you know that…you can call me, you know? I know Damon finds it hard to accept help, but…thing is I need you guys too. Things have changed for me too and I…I guess I'm on my own."

Stefan felt his heart squeeze. Poor Nathan. His whole world had been turned upside down too and they'd just left him to it, in seek of their own discovery. He sighed and looked over at Damon's sleeping form. Damon still had anxieties that Stefan felt something for Nathan and he did. He absolutely did, but Damon was a black and white kind of guy and didn't understand that just because you have a connection with someone, doesn't mean you're fated to get together and become soul mates of the sexual variety.

"…anyway, I'm just getting my restraints and stuff down to the basement and wanted t…" a rumbling noise.

"Nathan?" Stefan spoke into the phone in query before remembering that he was listening to a recording.

He sat forward, listening intently.

"Get back!" Nathan growling and signs of him struggling.

Stefan stood up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end in fear as he listened to what sounded like a fierce fight and Nathan growling and shouting obscenities.

"Nathan." Stefan whispered, gripping the phone.

"Ahh!" Nathan cried out as though in pain and then the message ended abruptly.

Stefan's blood ran cold and he began to tremble as he stayed frozen to the spot. Nathan was in trouble. Something had happened to him at the Boarding House. Who? Why? He swallowed. Someone had gone to the Boarding House. They probably didn't expect to see Nathan there. It was _their_ home after all. Whoever had gone there, for whatever reason, was most likely looking for them and poor Nathan had been caught in the cross fire.

He took a deep breath and looked at Damon. Damon was clearly feeling vulnerable right now, he'd been through so much with his rut. It was clear that tonight's neediness and emotion were part of him trying to adjust to what had happened. Vida was teething and grumpy. They couldn't take her with them to check this out, she was too little, but he couldn't leave her with Constance. They couldn't leave Constance alone and about to give birth at any moment with the rest of the pack in wolf form. What was he going to do?

Nathan needed help. They couldn't leave Constance alone. Vida had to be cared for. His head spun as he thought everything through, round in circles. There really wasn't much choice. Only one of them would be able to leave and investigate, the other had to stay behind and deal with everything here. He paced for a few minutes. Damon would no doubt believe that he should go and investigate – Damon demonstrated very little care in his own safety, all he cared about was that Stefan and Vida were safe and protected. It made him ruthless but also dangerous to himself. Stefan shook his head. No. He'd have to go and find out if Nathan was ok.

If Nathan had been killed…he couldn't bear to think of that. If he'd been taken somewhere…He would need help. He could call Rick, maybe, but then again it would take someone supernatural to overpower a werewolf. It couldn't have been a human who'd gotten to Nathan, unless there were a few of them to hold him down. Most likely it was someone supernatural. Rick and their human friends had done enough. They needed some normality in their lives. Who did that leave though?

Stefan chewed his lip, fiercely trying to think of anyone but Klaus. Klaus probably wouldn't give a damn about Nathan anyway. He'd just have to investigate this himself right now and make his decision on aid later. He nodded and quietly moved around, collecting some of Damon's bottles for himself. He'd check the Boarding House and get a sense of what was going on, and then he'd come back and keep Damon in the loop. With any luck, by the time they knew if they needed help, the moon would have passed and the pack would help them. After all, the pack did consider Nathan a brother in arms almost. He knew they'd help them find him.

Yeah. That was the best idea. He threw some things into his backpack and kissed Vida's forehead, stroking her hair gently.

"Daddy will look after you angel." He said and she gurned a little.

He popped her pacifier in her mouth and she sucked and sighed. He moved through to the lounge and knelt down beside Damon's face. What was he going to tell him? If he told him what he was doing, he would argue and try and stop him from leaving. He had to tell him something though. If he just left, or left a note, that wouldn't be fair and they were a family now. He sighed and nuzzled Damon awake, with his nose.

Damon opened his eyes blearily and looked at him.

_Love._

_Love, my black haired one._

_What time is it?_

_Time to sleep._

"Hmmmn." Damon hummed and tried to slide his arm around Stefan's back, to pull him on top of him.

"I'm going to go and see what Vida needs for her gums." He said, chuckling and kissing Damon's shoulder as he detached his arm from around his body.

"The brandy works fine." Damon said tiredly, closing his eyes again.

"Maybe in our time, but she shouldn't have alcohol in her Damon. She's too little. I'm going to go to the seven eleven."

"There isn't one for miles. We'll do it tomorrow." Damon grunted.

"It's ok. I feel like a drive anyway. Sleep. I think she'll be fine for the night." Stefan stroked the side of his face, watching with relief as Damon began to drift to sleep again.

"Hmmn."

_I'll be back soon._

Damon's face relaxed and Stefan placed a gentle kiss on his lips before standing up. He grabbed another blanket from their bed and draped it around Damon, tucking him in effectively. Damon would be angry later, but what choice did he have?

He surveyed the lounge for another few minutes, making sure he was making the right decision. He checked his phone log. Nathan had made the call only an hour ago. It would take at least three hours to reach Mystic Falls. He must have literally called as soon as he'd returned from being here with them. Time was wasting.

He locked the door behind him and took a deep breath. Nathan needed him. He jumped into Damon's Camaro and started the engine as quietly as he could, prayed that Damon would sleep through it. The car started and he pulled away from the camp, heading towards the highway. His stomach clenched in discomfort at his dishonesty. He hated lying to anyone, especially Damon. As soon as Damon woke up, he'd try to channel to him and would realise that Stefan wasn't near him. They'd never been able to channel very far in distance. Then, he'd know something was really wrong. Stefan just had to get to Mystic Falls, figure out what he was dealing with and then call him as soon as possible.

Damon was going to be livid, but Nathan…Nathan.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had no idea where the story was going. The stories write me, so I have to wait until I can see the next bit of the story in my head, hahaha. I am using a tiny hint of a suggestion that someone made a while ago – I won't spoil it but bringing it up. I have changed the idea a lot but I will mention the person's pseudonym at the end ;-)

Chapter 15 TH

Stefan's guilt was crippling. The further he drove, the more his stomach tightened. Damon would be so hurt and angry. He would probably go on about how their days of deceiving each other should be over by now and it was true. He sighed, pulling over onto the hard shoulder as he tried to rein in his emotion.

He sat his head against the steering wheel. He hated lying.

_Damon I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt._

He pulled his cell from his pocket and stared at the speed dial. He could just call him, tell him what was happening so he wouldn't wake up and wonder what was taking so long. He sat back and sighed heavily. He was almost in Mystic Falls. If he did call him, Damon had no way of getting here anyway. They'd only taken the Camaro when they'd left to join the wolves.

It'd just make Damon all the more riled. He punched in Nathan's number again, for the tenth time, hoping that at any minute Nathan would answer and everything would just be a big misunderstanding. Nathan's cell rang out as usual and he threw his phone across the dashboard in a moment of complete vexation. The battery fell out and tumbled to the floor loudly. He gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

He turned the ignition on again and headed back onto the road. He'd call Damon as soon as he knew what was happening. He drove like a mad man, the road spitting up dust as he did and managed to make it there only 20 minutes later. He parked at an angle across the driveway and jumped out, running towards the front door. There were no signs of any battle or problems as he threw the front door open and called for Nathan loudly. No reply came.

He sniffed deeply, tuning his wolf sense in and heard harsh breathing coming from down the basement stairs. He blurred down them and ran to the cellar door, stopping to look in as he realised the door was open.

_Nathan?_

He channelled and stepped aside to look in the room. The smell of blood hit his nose immediately and his breath caught in his throat. He crept inside, looking around and found a tangled mass of fur and limbs, trembling and bleeding, but secured to the wall.

"Nathan." He whispered and took a few careful steps forward.

Of course. The moon was out, so Nathan would have turned. Could that be what had caused all of the noise? No. Nathan had said "Get out!" – hadn't he? He'd been talking to someone else. He must have been attacked.

"Nathan. It's ok." He said in a soft voice and a pair of yellow/gold eyes looked at him.

It was so strange to think that this animal was Nathan. The whole werewolf transformation was so…unbelievable.

"Can you understand me?" He stepped closer. "Can you channel?"

The last time Nathan had been a wolf had been during the big battle with the hybrids and Stefan hadn't seen him the entire time. He knew that he'd turned with the other wolves and fought, but he hadn't actually seen him like this before. Was it him? Did he understand anything?

The wolf made a small whining sound and licked one if it's paws. His coat was silver grey and matted with blood. Where was the blood from? Stefan knelt down closer and reached out his hand slowly. The wolf lunged for him, snapping its jaws, clearly feeling afraid and Stefan moved backwards and watched him cautiously.

"It's me." He cooed and the wolf trembled and licked its limbs again at the effort of having protected itself.

Stefan studied how it was sitting. Clearly the throat wasn't torn or he wouldn't be conscious or able to move his head like that. Where were the injuries then? He stood up and the wolf growled, baring its teeth but didn't lunge again.

_Family. Pack._

Stefan channelled and the wolf watched him as he moved around slowly, trying not to make direct eye contact. As he rounded him, he realised what the wounds were. All of its legs/arms/whatever had been broken. It couldn't get up or stand. His heart squeezed. Who had done this? He shook his head as he realised what pain Nathan must be feeling. The transformation was painful enough already and then to have this done to him. His eyes filled with tears. He had to give him vampire blood and heal him, but to do that, he had to subdue him and to do that, he had to get a lot closer.

He got down onto his hands and knees so they were the same height and tilted his head slightly to avoid direct eye contact. He'd seen Nathan do this to Damon to show that he wasn't challenging him. The wolf appeared to relax slightly. Stefan closed his eyes and tried to think. Smell normally told of their pack connection. If Nathan could just smell him, he'd know they were family and that might help too. How to get near enough though. How did he show complete submission?

He stepped nearer and the wolf bristled again. He held his breath and looked down at the ground, crawling forward. His heart pounded with every growl of warning, until he stopped at a snap of jaws again. Instead of retreating he stayed completely still and breathed. Nathan's wolf brain took a few minutes to decide to relax slightly and then Stefan moved as slowly as was humanly possible, to lie on his back, exposing his stomach – that's what Nathan had done during the spell to show Damon he was alpha.

The wolf stopped growling and sniffed, studying him and Stefan waited. The wolf couldn't move to inspect him. After a few tense moments of silence, the wolf finally gave out a small whine and he looked at him. Pain was stretched across his features and Stefan got onto his hands and knees again slowly and moved to him. He stopped just before him, head tilted and reached his hand out along the ground. The wolf sniffed it and then, much to Stefan's relief, licked it in welcoming. Stefan let out a breath and reached up to stroke the fur on its head.

"Pack." He said softly and the wolf whined and licked his cheek.

He carefully checked over him as the wolf continued to scent him and discovered he was right about the broken bones. He didn't know how to set animal bones. If he tried, he might hurt him further. He chewed his lip as he realised he would have to wait until morning when Nathan was human, to set them.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I'll fix this." He said and rubbed his back like he would have a friendly dog.

Normally during a wolf moon, were's were much more vicious and excitable, but clearly the pain was reducing those instincts to hunt and he was effectively like a dog.

"Nathan, I have to put you to sleep for a little while, ok?" He whispered, hoping he could do this quickly somehow.

He moved to take a hold of its neck when he stopped himself. What was he doing?! Nathan wasn't immortal like them, if he broke his neck, he'd simply die. He pulled back sharply at his own stupidity. It was sometimes so easy to forget that although Nathan was family, he was actually alive. What the hell was he going to do then? He'd need some kind of tranquiliser.

He patted Nathan's head once more and Nathan lay down, resting his head on his paws to lick them as he whined with the pain. They didn't have anything that would work here. Not anymore. He could call a vet…but it was 1am. He sighed in torment. Nathan was going to have to bear this until the sun rose. There was no other way that would hurt him less.

"I'm sorry." Stefan croaked and ran his fingers through his fur comfortingly. "I swear whoever did this will pay Nathan."

Stefan sat comforting him for a while until the wolf seemed to drift into semi-consciousness. Stefan removed himself from his body carefully to avoid rousing him and looked around the room. How had someone gotten down here and surprised a werewolf? Nathan knew the house, the normal smells and sounds – how had he been surprised? He went to check on all of the locks and other passages, but found no evidence of tampering. There were no discarded weapons, no blood other than Nathan's, so what the hell had happened? Nathan was strong and if he was mid-turn, then he would have had his teeth and reflexes to fight with. Stefan found it very hard to believe that anyone could have hurt Nathan that bad and not at least gotten bitten a little.

He walked up to check the other rooms, checking to see if he could find an intruder. After all, what was the point of attacking and incapacitating a wolf, only to leave and neither kill him or steal anything? What was the reason for this?

He found nothing out of place and he rubbed his face tiredly. It had been a long day. He still hadn't called Damon. He moved down to the car again and fumbled around, looking for his cell battery. It took him a while but he managed to find it wedged between the gear shaft and the seat undercarriage. He pieced the phone back together and turned it on, waiting impatiently. He checked the time – 2.30am. Damon would be in deep sleep and hopefully so would Vida. He paced outside of the car nervously as he waited for the phone to start up properly. If Damon had awoken and realised he was gone, he would have called to find out where he was. His stomach clenched uncomfortably. Finally the apps all began and he let out a breath of relief to see there were no texts or missed calls coming through. Damon was asleep.

He typed out a text to him.

"_Don't be mad. Nathan's been attacked at home. I didn't want to worry you, so I took the car to find him. Call me when you wake up. I love "_

He sent off the text, remembering that Damon's cell was in the bedroom and not with him so it wouldn't waken him. He'd have to deal with the repercussions of this tomorrow but right now he couldn't focus on this. If he'd told Damon what was going on, Damon would have driven out here himself. Stefan leaned against the car as he considered how things might have gone down differently. Damon wasn't submissive. He was considered to be the alpha to Nathan and so perhaps if Damon shown up here, they may have fought. Instead Stefan didn't mind being considered submissive to Nathan. He most certainly wasn't, but his ego could deal with that as long as it allowed him to care for the wolf. Damon would have been frustrated and probably just tried to set his limbs anyway, getting bitten and mauled at the same time. Damon didn't fear pain or being injured and that was what made him a little less careful in these situations. As long as the people he cared about were ok, his injuries weren't important.

Stefan nodded to himself. Tomorrow, he'd set Nathan's limbs, give him some blood to heal and then take him back to Damon to figure out what was going on. Damon would see what had happened to Nathan and he'd understand.

He went back inside and grabbed a blanket. He'd stay with Nathan in the basement until he was in human form, so he could act straight away and get them away. The urge to lift him and just place him in the car was immense, but by the look of how badly he had been crippled, it could cause a lot more damage to move him.

He went into the cellar and moved to him, placing a blanket around the shivering wolf. The bleeding had stopped, but was still coating him. He cooed gently and stroked the wolf's ears as it whimpered.

"A few more hours and then I'll take the pain away."

He lay beside him, stroking his fur and the wolf lay its head against his chest.

"You're going to be ok."

They lay together, Stefan stroking his fur until he fell asleep through exhaustion. What seemed like only seconds later, but must have been hours, Nathan's body stirred against him, moving and he opened his eyes. The wolf was twisting slightly and the fur was retracting back into the skin. Stefan dared not to move and watched with his mouth hanging open in awe as Nathan turned slowly back into his human form.

No sooner had his legs returned to human than he awoke and howled in pain. The bones cracking even more due to the nature of the change. Nathan began to scream in agony and bleed again and Stefan sat up, unsure how to help.

"I got you. I got you." Stefan said and Nathan squinted at him in disbelief at his presence but couldn't utter anything other than cries of pain.

Stefan watched, bile rising in his throat as he saw that indeed Nathan's hands and wrists were also broken and almost contorting in the change. God the pain must be terrible. Nathan blacked out as the last changes happened and left him completely human again. Stefan whispered to him and touched his face. He was unconscious from the pain no doubt. That'd make this easier anyway. He set to it, tackling the hands first and trying to be as careful as possible. If he accidently broke something off, there was only so much vampire blood could do. He cringed, almost sobbing as Nathan's body jerked at the pain. His hands were covered in blood by the time he finished but he'd managed to re-set all of the bones in his limbs without severing them. He sat back panting and bit into his wrist, draping it over Nathan's mouth. Nathan opened his eyes and growled, biting into Stefan's wrist with his human teeth and drinking loudly. Stefan grimaced but allowed it.

He drank for a minute and then Stefan pulled his arm away and squeezed it in discomfort. Human teeth were so blunt, they really hurt. Nathan's teeth had actually pierced the skin and Stefan frowned horrified as he watched the semi-circular teeth marks swell with his blood. They closed up and vanished and he looked to Nathan who was breathing harshly. There would still be some pain but it would diminish soon enough. He dragged the blanket back over Nathan's nude form and Nathan looked to him groggily.

"Stefan?"

"I'm here." Stefan said and Nathan's eyes filled with tears.

"You shouldn't be here!"

"What are you talking about? Who did this to you?" Stefan cupped his face and leaned over him protectively.

"There was something here. It felt like…"

"Like what?" Stefan urged and Nathan bit his lip and shed a tear.

"Like grandma wolf." Nathan croaked and Stefan immediately stood up, every hair on his body standing on end as though he had been charged with an electrical pulse.

He let out an involuntary growl and looked around, watching for the familiar shadow. Nathan grunted as he tried to move but couldn't just yet. Stefan sniffed and tried to relax when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The whole house seemed normal and he'd checked everywhere. Besides, grandma wolf was dead, spirit and Bonnie had ensured that she couldn't use their bodies to passage back through here. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and knelt back down to attend to Nathan again. Nathan was sobbing.

"The pain will ease in a minute, just try and relax." Stefan stroked through his hair and cupped his cheek in consolation.

"No. Stefan you have to leave. She wants you." Nathan grabbed his hand tight, imploringly.

"What?"

"She was here. I swear, except she wasn't the shadow. She was like…a ghost. I could see her clearly though. She, she could touch me."

"How is that possible? Bonnie stopped her from being able to come through."

"I don't know, but she got me good Stefan. She had me broken before I could even do anything."

Stefan tried to help him to breathe and stroked his hair softly.

"What did you mean she wants me?" He asked after Nathan had relaxed a little and sat up slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists and trying to move them again.

"I don't know, but I felt it. She didn't really speak but I could feel some of her thoughts."

"Like channelling?"

"Not exactly, but I knew she wanted you." Nathan shook his head. "Why did you come here?"

"You called me when she attacked you. I heard it. I came straight away."

Nathan stared at him hard and unblinking and Stefan felt the hairs on his body stand again.

"What?" Stefan urged and Nathan took a shaky breath.

"I never called you."

Nathan paled and Stefan gave a small smile.

"It was just as it happened. You were telling me to call if I needed anything. That you needed us too because you felt alone here. Remember? It must have been when you found her in here, because then you fought and the phone went dead." Stefan reminded him, rubbing his back and Nathan stared at him, still unblinking.

"Stefan. I didn't call you."

"Nathan…"

"No, Stefan. I left my cell in my car. When I got back here, she ambushed me in the lounge, not here."

Stefan's stomach began to churn.

"But I found you in here, as a wolf." He croaked.

"She used me." Nathan stood up shakily. "She knew _you'd_ come back for me, not Damon."

"How could she have known that? What for?" Stefan began to look around to catch the shadow again.

"She knew how much I…" he stumbled and avoided Stefan's eyes as he pulled the blanket around his waist. "She knew only you would drop everything to come back for me. Damon would have waited until tomorrow."

"Today." Stefan corrected. "And no he wouldn't have. He'd have dropped everything too."

"Stefan." Nathan gave a small sigh. "I'm just his beta."

"You're family." Stefan defended, but he knew it was true.

Damon felt a strange kinship and he didn't dislike Nathan, but he probably would have waited until the morning before setting out to come here. He'd have planned but not dropped everything and ran straight to Mystic Falls.

"Even if what you're remembering is true, she's not here now is she?" Stefan asked and Nathan sniffed and scanned the area as they moved up to the lounge.

"No."

"And I'm right here and I'm fine. She can't touch me. This time I don't have an innocent soul growing inside of me for her to drain." Stefan almost spat in revulsion. "She can't get me."

Nathan looked at him and held up his wrists to remind him of the very real reality of pain that she could inflict and Stefan swallowed bile and dragged him towards the door.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Nathan didn't argue or even consider stopping to pick up his clothes or belongings, he simply followed Stefan out to the Camaro and climbed in with the blanket still wrapped around him. Stefan closed his door and jumped in the driver's seat, anxiously eyeing the house and the grounds for any traces of supernatural mojo afoot. Everything seemed normal. Birds were out picking at the ground, the smell of morning dew filled his nostrils and the sun warmed them. Everything felt serene and peaceful.

He turned the ignition on and sped away down the drive. Nathan didn't speak a word, still pale from his trauma and Stefan kept his eyes on the road, checking the mirrors every few seconds for any sign they were being followed. Nothing. They sped past the Mystic Falls sign and his cell wrang. Typical timing. He fumbled with it, sliding it to his ear and answering.

"Stefan where the fuck are you?" Damon was mad.

"I'm bringing Nathan back with me. He's been hurt. We've just left Mystic Falls." Stefan tried to keep his cool head on, although he could vomit in anxiety.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I can't explain right now, but I'm ok. We're both ok." Stefan stumbled and Nathan frowned at how tense he seemed.

"Hey, I…" Stefan sighed and Nathan averted his eyes as Stefan blushed in embarrassment. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Damon huffed.

"Call Bonnie. Nathan thinks that grandma wolf is back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon fretted, pulling at his hair as Bonnie looked through her grimoire and went over possibilities.

"Well, is there anything in that book or what?" He huffed, rocking Vida's bouncy chair with his foot as she chewed on one of her toys and drooled.

"I'm not an oracle Damon!" Bonnie snapped and then sighed. "When they get back, get them to call me. I'll go over to the Boarding House and have a look."

"Do some witchy woo supernatural sweep."

"I'll call you if I find anything." She advised and hung up.

Damon sat down in the rocking chair and closed his eyes. He'd been so mad when he'd woken up to find the place deserted. Vida had awoken in the mid morning and had begun to ball because of her gums. He'd stumbled through to find their bed empty and Stefan's text on his phone. It had taken a few brandies for him and a few gum sweeps for Vida, before both of them had calmed down.

He looked at his watch. Stefan and Nathan should be here any minute now. He didn't even want to think about what had happened to Nathan and how Stefan would probably have run to him and nursed his wounds. He scowled and Vida dropped her toy from her mouth and gave a small shout, pointing to him. He exhaled and looked down at her.

"Da!"

"That's me princess." He gave a small, awkward smile and she gazed at him.

She channelled an image of Stefan and he exhaled again. The wolf in him wanted to bite Stefan's scruff when he got back and drag him somewhere private so they could have out the fact that Stefan had done a midnight escape and left him lying, tucked in like a hopeless infant. Was he really so unreliable that Stefan couldn't trust him to go get Nathan? He shook his head and Vida gave a squeal and reached for her dropped pacifier at the foot of her chair. She stretched but couldn't quite reach it. Damon watched her, too tired to play this game right now. She'd been doing this all morning – screaming for her pacifier and then throwing it at him or on the floor, then crying for it again.

"Sorry angel, but you've cried wolf enough. No cigar." He said firmly and she looked at him and scowled, kicking her legs so that she bounced in her chair. "You can scream and kick all you want, coz dadda is taking over."

She began to cry and kick unhappily and he stood up and poured himself a brandy, shaking his head when she looked to him. She screamed louder and he rubbed his eyes. He turned his back for a second to sit his glass down, deliberating whether to give her the damn pacifier anyway, when he heard a ripping sound. He turned around in surprise and watched as she kicked and ripped the harness at her groin off as she moved. He open his mouth in amazement when she tried to sit forward and grab the pacifier again, rocking the chair to its maximum angle. He blurred to her and grabbed the chair as it fell forward from her attempts and sat it back down properly. She balled her eyes out in fear and he unclipped the remaining, un-torn parts of the harness and lifted her, cooing at her and looking down at the ripped fabric. These chairs were hardcore. The fabric so strong and resistant to tearing, you practically had to cut through them with a knife to get them to sever like that, but the strength in her body and legs had kicked it right off from where it attached.

He patted her back and bounced her lightly, kissing her head and grabbing the spare pacifier from his pocket.

"Here, look. See?" He whispered, kissing her little tear-stained cheek and she reached for it and took it from him, sticking it into her mouth and sucking.

She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks, struggling to keep an expression of worry from her.

"You just need to learn to not…" he began to say when he paused.

What? What was he supposed to say? Don't be so strong? Stop almost injuring yourself by using vamp speed and strength? She had no concept of what he was talking about. Her body was faster and stronger than a normal baby. Everything about her was growing and adapting constantly. It terrified him. She had another tooth this morning and he'd blanched when he'd seen it. After speaking to Stefan, he'd spent ages googling about teething in infants and he knew that she was teething way too quickly.

She reached up and touched his mouth, sticking her fingers inside and he kissed them playfully.

"Slow down angel." He whispered, fearfully. "Stay with daddy a little longer ok?"

She sighed and leaned her head forward, resting against his collarbone and he rubbed her back and sat down in the rocking chair. If she grew much faster, she'd be an adult in a few years and then she'd leave them. Now that he loved her so much, he couldn't bare that. He never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved Stefan, but she was part of him. When she grew up and left them, they'd feel so empty.

He shook his head sadly, trying to shake off his grief and Vida began to doze, curling her fingers into his shirt. He heard the Camaro drive into the camp and he sat and waited. He wasn't going to run out there. Stefan could damn well come in and explain himself.

He scented Vida's head softly and waited as he heard their footsteps come up to the lodge. Stefan opened the front door and looked to him, blushing, before helping Nathan in. Damon stifled a growl when he saw Nathan's state of undress. Stefan closed the door and rubbed Nathan's back and Damon felt his fangs fill his mouth in jealously until he looked at Nathan's face. Nathan looked…haunted.

_Alpha._

Nathan channelled and stumbled a little. Damon instinctively stood up, but Stefan helped him onto the couch to lie down.

"What happened?" Damon asked, studying Nathan's body for wounds.

Stefan pulled another blanket over Nathan and looked to him guiltily when he saw that Vida was asleep but red faced. He sniffed deeply and detected the trace smell of brandy from her and he exhaled annoyed. He didn't want alcohol in her. Damon snapped him back to attention by moving towards Nathan and sniffing.

_Grandma wolf, pain, blood._

Nathan channelled to Damon as he closed his eyes tiredly. Damon's eyes widened and Nathan channelled him the memory. Stefan reached for Vida, but Damon broke off the channelling and looked at him suspiciously for a second, holding her tighter.

_I brought something for her gums from the seven eleven._

"The one in _liar_ville?"Damon grunted at him.

"We don't have time for this right now ok?" Stefan snapped at him and reached for Vida again.

Damon handed her over carefully and she gurned, wriggling. Stefan scented her face and cradled her to him, rocking gently. She turned her face into his chest and sighed, smelling his scent and settling.

Damon touched Nathan's face and began to sniff him. Nathan allowed it and continued to channel to him as Stefan watched oblivious. To his amazement, Damon got down onto his knees and scented Nathan's cheek in one long stroke of his tongue and Nathan's colour began to return. Nathan turned onto his side and they looked at each other, sharing some silent communication that Stefan wasn't included in.

Damon tensed and stared at Nathan and Stefan tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well? What are you talking about?" He asked and Nathan looked to him.

"Constance." Nathan said and Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Her babies are due?"

"No. She said she doesn't think so." Stefan shook his head.

"Hell of a coincidence." Damon spoke.

"What?" Stefan frowned.

"Grandma wolf makes a play for us again, just at a time where more babies are being born." Damon pointed out.

Stefan cradled Vida protectively and swallowed.

"These babies are wolf though. Not our bloodline of wolf." Stefan said and Nathan nodded slowly, thinking on that.

"Did you know the father?" Damon asked and Nathan shook his head.

"He was already dead by the time they made it to Mystic Falls. I didn't know any of that pack before." Nathan said.

"How do we know that he wasn't one of our bloodline then?" Damon mumbled to himself.

"He'd have been drawn to us, like Mike and Michelle." Stefan said.

"Maybe he was. Maybe that's why the hybrids got near him, because they were in on the spell and knew where potential mates would be going. We know nothing about how the guy died." Damon stood up and Nathan sat up a little more alert.

Stefan exhaled in anxiety and Vida gurned and flickered her eyes open.

"If these babies are special, then she could be trying to get to them to do the spell again." Nathan said.

"They're about to be born, it's not like she can drain them now. Surely they're too developed for that." Stefan argued, unwilling to consider the possibility as fear crawled up his spine.

If the babies were born and could be used by grandma wolf, then could Vida?

Damon looked over at him, sensing his pain and fear and he moved to him and nuzzled his neck. Stefan closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Damon's cheek. Vida's eyes sprang open and she gave a small cough, spitting her pacifier out and Damon cooed at her.

"She's a little fighter. I think she's safe. She's strong." Nathan said, picking up on Stefan's fears and Damon nodded and huffed in near amusement.

"Stronger than grandma bitch could ever be." He said and pointed towards the ruined bouncy chair.

Both Stefan and Nathan looked to it and then back to Vida in awe.

"Legs of steel." Damon nodded confidently. "No spirit is messing with my girl."

Stefan gave a small smile and stroked Vida's hair. She looked up at him, veins tingling and gurned.

"Daaaaaaadaaaaaaa…da. Da!" She sounded and he chuckled.

"Wow! She's talking?" Nathan smiled and Stefan shook his head.

"Not quite. 'Da' is just the easiest sound I reckon."

"Hold on there Dr Freud. She knows the difference. Don't you angel?" Damon cooed at her and she reached for his mouth.

"I'm daaa and this is daaaaada. Right angel?" He smiled and kissed her fingers.

She smiled and gave out a giggle and Stefan felt his heart swell.

"Dadda." Stefan said and she looked to him. "You want some of dadda's blood?"

She made a sound of want and returned her attention to him fully again.

"That's a yes." Damon smirked and Stefan beamed at him, before turning and moving away into the bedroom to feed her.

Damon waited until the door was closed before he turned to Nathan again.

"Why did she want Stefan at the Boarding House?"

"I don't know. All I could tell was that she wanted him there."

Damon sat across from him and clasped his hands thinking.

"Maybe she thought she could get to the babies through him somehow?" Nathan offered.

"How?"

"She broke me like a twig Damon. I didn't even have time to react. She could have hurt him too. If she could, she could use that to make us do anything to get her to stop hurting him."

Damon paled. That made sense. Everyone knew that Damon would do anything to protect his mate, even handing over new born cubs. Nathan's feelings for Stefan were also known to most. The timing seemed too suspicious for it to be anything other than the imminent birth of these cubs that was the reason for grandma's move.

"She didn't get him though. She didn't even make a move. You got away today." Damon sighed perplexed.

Nathan nodded and sat forward, mirroring Damon's posture now.

"Why let you go?" Damon mumbled.

Nathan gasped and looked to him in fear.

"What?" Damon asked nervously.

"So she could follow us back here."


End file.
